The Newest Slave
by Rated'T-M
Summary: Anne is Freddy's Newest killing slave, She can't even look at herself in the mirror. But as Time goes on, Freddy starts making things easier for her, and she can't help but find things a little more interesting, and longs to go back to make him proud.
1. Chapter 1 Terra

The twisted mangled body laid below her, the hair now knotted and half covering the face of the dead body. Anne tore the glove of sharp knives off her hand, and threw herself to the ground in tears. Next to her was the dead body of a schoolmate, they weren't good friends but she knew her well enough.

This was her fault, she killed the girl, against her will of course. "Damn you Krueger, why couldn't you kill me like the rest of them?" Anne shouted as she kicked away the glove, the sound of the tormented screams from the class mate rang in her ears.

As her sobs continued a malice male laughter rose up in the air, Anne knew it all to well. She looked up as a loud screech filled the air. Freddy ran his glove across a pipe, creating an irritating noise Anne could stand any longer. "You get used to it Honey." he mocked as he laughed again.

"You bastard!" She screamed, wanting so badly to lunge out and attack him. Maybe than he would rid of her, and no longer would she have to kill. She was up to 3, not many, but she didn't want to be a murderer. His cackle grew again louder this time, more vicious.

Anne ducked down again, and let the tears fall, why could she wake up? Why did she sleep at all, she'd been taking caffine pills, why was it whenever she fell asleep, there was ALWAYS a new victim Freddy forced her to kill. She could no longer look in the mirror, she couldn't stand herself.

In the next second, Freddy was beside the body, he dragged it to the fiery furnace, and tossed it in. Anne watched from her knelt position on the cold ground. Tears clouded her vision but she could still see the flames engulf the girls, her face destroyed by four claw marks.

This is how it was, if she'd killed in real life she ran away, if she killed In the dream world, Freddy burned the body and made her watch. The fire instantly grew, and when it died down again, only charred remains were visible, she cried again harder, why her, why could she just be victim.

"Maybe you need a victim you'll enjoy killing." Freddy's voice was deep and scratchy, killing Anne inside every time she heard it. Never would she have a victim she wanted to kill, and how dare he even imply that she does.

"I'll never wish this fate on anyone except myself, for causing such pain." Anne stated still on the ground next to the pools of blood. "Not even you Krueger, you deserve a more painful way of dying." She spat his name out. She could take it anymore, how much longer could she continue like this.

Freddy laughed again, curling his neck In the process. Than his face became all too serious, he glared at her, "Like what? Burning alive?" With that Anne watched him catch fire and laugh again. That's what this was about, being murdered by the elm street parents.

"I didn't kill you Freddy! Neither did my parents." Her voice grew louder despite the fact that he was coming closer to her. She didn't move, she was still deathly terrified of him. His face was pissed, and the flames still hugged his already burned body.

The closer he came to her, the smaller the flames got. Soon he was burned self again, no fire to engulf him, he extended his gloved hand toward her and lifted her head by the chin, careful not to scratch her, or wake her. "You live in my house."

Anne narrowed her eyes, he slept in the same room as Nancy, and the others. She'd heard all about them, but her parents laughed it off. "Get your fucking hand off me Krueger." She shouted, but rather than remove it, her grasped her neck, and threatened to cut her.

"Do it, I'll no longer be a slave to you."

Freddy sneered, he'd fallen into her trap this time. He could kill her now, or let her live, but both had terrible outcomes for both of them. His minded raced for an answer, than he found it, his cackling began again, and his twisted smile appeared on his burned withered face.

"Who do you want to kill Anne?" He asked with his unreal smile, he knew what she'd say, but she'd keep it in her mind, and soon fall prey to actually considering it.

"You." She answered quickly, just the response The dream demon expected to hear. That was the end of it, Anne awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Time to go to school and pretend she didn't know what happened to Terra, her latest victim.

She splashed her face with water and averted her eyes from the mirror, she didn't want to see herself. Downstairs she could hear her mother and father chatting at the coffee table. She stopped behind the door frame and hid herself listening to what they were saying.

"Anna was quietly asleep all night, I checked on her several times, I think she was having another nightmare." Her mother stated taking a sip of coffee, She was all too right.

"What makes you say that?" Her father asked as he folded the newspaper to listen to his wife better.

"Every time I looked at her she looked scared, and distressed. I didn't wake her because she hasn't been getting much sleep lately." Her mother put down the coffee and let out sad sigh. Anne stepped into the kitchen without saying a word, she merely sat at the table and blankly stared at the plain white tablecloth.

Her parents looked at her for a moment, dressed in plain jeans with a grey tank top and jacket. Her hair was pulled back, allowing her face to be completely seen. "Sweetie you chin looks a little irritated, it's red." Her mother placed her hands on her daughters cheeks and lifted her head to see her chin better.

A red mark perched on her chin, Anne looked into her spoon, her parents couldn't tell but the red mark was the outline of a hand, curled to lift her head. Freddy. Anne looked into the spoon at her face, Anymore marks? No, just the sad face of a murderer.

The spoons reflection lied, it wasn't herself she was seeing, rather Freddy himself was looking back at her. He smiled an evil malicious smile at her, and winked. She dropped the spoon back onto the table and grabbed her school bag, she was so used to Freddy making his visits in common household objects it no longer scared her.

On the occasions she did look in the mirror, he was staring back at her. At times she could feel his breath down her neck. But the spoon was different, she could hear his voice, 'Who do you want to kill?' It crossed her mind several times on her way to school.

Freddy was right she'd keep it in her mind, and soon fall prey to actually considering it. Here she was making a list of people who'd ever wronged her. She stopped herself as she got into the school doorway, and looked around. How could she ever kill a single one of them, they were innocent people, with lives. She knew that, Krueger didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 He's watching me

Anne took her seat in first period and stared at the empty desk in front of her, she was the first person to know Terra wouldn't be coming back. Everyone expected someone to be gone, but no one knew who. Fear stricken every night that you would be the next one to die. Happiness every morning when you saw your friends were ok.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see four boys crowded at the desks slapping down money. "I saw Amber this morning, pay up." One of the boys demanded as he waltz up to them. One of the boys reached into his pocket and handed the other a few dollar bills.

"I haven't seen Ally this morning, maybe she's dead." Another one of them stated flipping his head back with a know it all smile. Anne threw her hands down angrily on the table and stood up, "You're betting on who is dead?" Anne shouted as she stormed over to them. They looked up at her with fear, her eyes filled with anger for them.

No one spoke, they just looked up at her. Finally the one betting on Ally got up the nerve to do something. "Maybe some of these people deserve to die." He commented with a smile that seemed to test her.

"You sick Bastard, people are dieing, and you want to make a quick buck?" He nodded his head, that threw Anne over the edge, she grabbed all the money off the table and rushed over to the window. "I wouldn't mind if you got killed, Mark." And she threw the money out the open window.

Than she froze, he was there, outside alone, watching her. He smiled and laughed, Krueger had just made his point, 'Who do you want to kill?" It rang In her mind, Freddy was going to go to him, and force Anne to murder him in the dream world.

She stared back at him in realization of what she just did, pissed at herself. Suddenly something grabbed the hair in the back of her head. Mark had a hold of her hair with a pissed expression, "You're going to pay me back, Anne." He whispered through clenched teeth.

Anne ripped herself free, and turned around to throw the back of her hand at his face. Successfully she watched her target stumble backwards. Half her first period class watched her as she stood ready to defend herself, while the other 4 boys came to defend mark.

The teacher walked in as soon as the bell rang, and the fight was called off, but Anne watched them. She might hate them but never would she want them to die, especially at the hand of Freddy Krueger.

The middle of class the principle's assistant came in with a note, he wore a dirty red and green sweater. He handed the teacher the note, than winked at Anne who sat alone in the back of class, Terra no longer in front of her. Anne looked away, why did he torment her.

Was he testing her, did he want her to burst out and say something, making her seem crazy? Or was he just reminding her of the demons she hid from everyone else. Whatever he was trying, it was driving her crazy, this was burning her from the inside out.

After he left, the teacher opened the note, considering Terra was missing from class they all suspected it was her. The Teachers face dropped and she covered her eyes with her hands and her curly brown hair fell into her face. Than the class knew.

One of Terra's friends on the other side of the room stood up, "Is it Terra?" Her voice was shaky, full of uncertainty, and her eyes already filling with tears. Everyone knew the answer, but she asked anyway. The teacher nodded her head lightly, and Terra's friend let out a moan before the tears began.

She dove down to the floor and knelt down and began to let the tears flow, without even trying to stop them. Anne looked away with salty tears lining her own eyes, she caused this pain. It was her fault, why didn't she have enough strength to hold off on Krueger?

The class was silent for several moments, till the teacher walked to the door and left. Just like she did every time someone was killed. Terra's friend was still crying, the person who sat behind her was next to her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Leah." She whispered to the crying girl.

No one else spoke to loudly, several whispers were heard, but Leah was too busy crying to hear them. That's when Mark made his second mistake that day. "How do you think he did it?" He was louder than the other whispers, like he intended for Leah to hear. "Slash her chest like the first one, or stab her like the 3rd?"

"Shut up, do you know how much of a bastard you are?" Anne yelled upon hearing Leah's sobs grow louder as Mark spoke. "Yeah Mark shut up, you're not making things better." The girl comforting Leah stated as she rubbed Leah's back.

"Oh boohoo Lauren. You just don't like the fact you could be next." Mark threw his feet on his desk and leaned back to relax.

"Yeah I don't like that, sorry If I'm afraid that I could die tonight." Lauren hissed back still trying to calm down Leah, Mark made a face over at her. And the rest of the class gave him disapproving looks. He didn't care, he didn't think he was afraid, he would be tonight, if it was the last thing Krueger did.

Anne, finally not able to take the smart ass remark, stood from her chair, and slapped Mark across the face, as hard as she could. Before he had a chance to react, Anne grabbed a chunk of his dirty blond hair, and ripped him out of his seat.

She dragged him over to where Leah was and forced him to face her. "Apologize now." She demanded, but Mark said nothing, again she slapped him. His face followed her hand, and painfully he turned back to face Leah, "Sorry Leah, I didn't mean to upset you."

Anne let go of his hair and gave him a hard shove, he didn't try to fight back, he just took his spot in his seat and rubbed the back of his head. Anne crouched down next to Leah and held open her hands. Leah quickly fell into them, and sobbed harder. "Thank you Anne."


	3. Chapter 3 Broken Glass

Leah went home as soon as the teacher got back, and Anne couldn't take it. She caused the pain, she started the bets, she Killed Terra, and Leah was thanking her. Of course no one knew it was her who was killing. She was merely a face in a crowd of worried people, any of which could be her next victim.

Anne didn't dare make any more remarks about the things Mark said or did. For the rest of the day she was completely quiet. Even when the teacher asked her to answer the question, she just sat there, empty broken feeling completely alone.

She was left alone for the rest of that day, gathering dust and cob webs in the seat in the nurses office, she had come to when she couldn't be near others. She like several others complained that she couldn't sit through class with out breaking down and crying.

She was correct, she had tears on her face, completely still until it 6th period, about five minutes in, she couldn't take her own mind anymore. Anne flung herself to the floor, and started bawling, rubbing her eyes and just whining, that she couldn't take it anymore.

Several people tears stained face as well, came to aid her. Anne wouldn't allow herself to be touched, she pushed away from everyone. Running out of the nurses office and toward the girls bathroom, no on followed her, she was truly alone.

Slapping cold water onto her face only washed away the tears, never the pain or the aggravation. She took in a deep breath, and looked up at the mirror, prepared to see the viciously burned, ruefully smiling Fred Krueger. Rather he wasn't there, it was herself again, eyes swollen red and cheeks void of any color, messy brown waves of hair, and clammy pale skin.

Never again would she smile, or laugh be happy at all. No longer would she have friends she could share all her secrets with. Never again would she feel safe in her own home, he always go to her, he always reminded her of what she's forced to do every night.

She stared at her feet on the way home, feet slapping against the grayish brown side walk. Sun beat down on the back of her neck where her hair spilt and fell over her shoulders, but she didn't feels it's tender rays. Her skin crawled with a cold feeling of being followed.

Not like other times when she knew exactly who was watching her, instead this made her want to run home and curl up into a ball in the corner of her room. She turned around to see the town as it normally is at let out time, she just couldn't figure out why she felt this way.

For the next two blocks she walked looking out the corner of her eyes, waiting for someone in a red and green sweater to jump out at her. Each movement that was made, she turned around to see who it was, what it was, what they were doing, how far from her they were.

Finally she was alone not far from her street, when the feeling began to die down, not completely but like there was more distance between her, and her creeper. Anne let of a sigh of relief, and began to slow her pace to rest her legs, which were growing more tired by the second.

She passed between the small dollar store, and an abandon old business office. Before she was able to step in front of the abandoned, she felt someone ram at her, and push her into the open space between the two buildings. She was thrown to the floor by the force of more than one person.

When she opened her eyes, a very blurry image of Mark and his four follows were standing over her. Mark looked pissed as always, Fists clenched at his sides, and eyes pointed down. Anne could tell his jaw was clenched even though his mouth was closed.

Easily she could take on Mark, maybe even two of them, but 5? She just lay on the hard floor of the Alley, she felt unsafe. "You owe us $120 you bitch." Mark commented as he took a step closer to her body, still in a heap on the dirty dark floor.

The other boys looked uncertain, like they didn't know if it was worth it. However they didn't Dare cross Mark, he was stronger than them. "Hold her." He demanded as his clenched fists began to turn white from squeezing to hard oh them. Two of them hesitantly advanced toward Anne, and grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet and holding onto her upper arms roughly.

Mark slapped her across the face, with the sting of a cobra and the fury as well. She tried not to let him know it hurt, but she could feel the heat in her own face, and her cheek grow red. He slapped her again, on the other cheek this time, not as hard, he was teasing the poor girl.

Powerless to him she was, stood frozen like a rock. She couldn't scream for help, no one was around for miles. His hits just keep coming, in the stomach, in the arm the neck. She was to numb to know if she cried out in pain. Another slap warmed her face, and this time Anne did open her mouth to yelp.

Anne let out a quick yap and shut her mouth again, and than her ears pierced with pain. A loud screeching noise filled the air around them. They let go of Anne's arms to cover their ears, it wasn't as bad on her, she was so used to it, and as soon as the vicious laughter rose in the air, Anne was certain she knew who it was.

The boys looked around for any sign of another person, but no one could be seen. Than she saw it, in a cracked mirror beside the dumpster, Fred Krueger's burned face and brown hat stared back at them. No one really understood how he was in the mirror but no man was making the reflection.

Krueger extended his gloved hand and ran it across the mirror, leaving a streak straight down. Than the glass shattered, millions of pieces spilling to the floor, leaving the frame from the cracked mirror behind. They all watched as if waiting for something, waiting for the man from the mirror to step forward.

Instead, Anne watched helplessly from the ground as the millions of pieces of sharp glass, rose into the air flinging themselves at Mark and the others. Their screams rang out as they scrambled from the alley, glass chasing after them, leaving Anne by herself curled on the ground shielding her head.

When Anne looked back up, a piece of glass lay softly below her, she looked into Daringly. There Krueger, looked at her once, gave his most vicious grin, winked, and faded away. As sore as she was, Anne stumbled out of the alley and made her way toward home. The piece of glass in her hand.

_A/N I had a dream last night, about Freddy, that's what I get for watching all the nightmare on elm street movies over a course of 3 nights. Anyway, I was in the boiler room with a few other people, and I guess it was his birthday, in order to live we had to get him the best gift… I died, apparently he doesn't like energy drinks like the rest of us. It got me thinking, what would you give Krueger? Leave a comment and share it might give me an idea for a chapter, a thanks from Anne for saving her life? Maybe it will be his birthday, who knows. If you were in the boiler room with 4 knives at your neck, and could magically make anything appear as a gift for a child murder, and later dream demon, what would you conjure? *daggers and knives don't count,* Remember it can be ANYTHING. Cough*, cough* if you also want to conjure up a pack of green and blue Amp energy drinks for you lovely host I wouldn't mind._


	4. Chapter 4 Marks final words

Anne returned home bruised and shaken with a piece of glass in her hand, her mother dropped the fork she was using to eat her pasta and rushed over to her daughter. "Anne dear, what happened?" She asked gently taking her daughters lightly purpled face in her hands gently.

Thinking for an excuse for a moment, Anne remained quiet for several seconds. She found it impossible to explain she was jumped by 5 guys than saved by the murderer from her dreams. "I almost ran into a glass mirror, 2 men were carrying, I dove to the side and crashed into a group of bike riders." It was a decent lie.

"Dear that glass Is cutting your hand." Her mother commented upon seeing blood dripping from her offspring's hand (A/n I'm listening to an offspring Song while I write.) Anne looked down, she hadn't notice how hardly she'd been gripping the broken glass.

Her mother reach forward, and gently tried to free it from the blood covered hand. "Don't touch it." Anne snapped pulling back, she hadn't realized what she'd done, till she saw the hurt expression on her mothers face. "I- I'm sorry Mom." she stuttered, still a bit shaken.

Her mother didn't respond for several moments, only held in what she had to say, while she studied Anne's face. "Was it Julie?" her mother questioned with a sad deeply hurt expression. She was referring to, if it was Julie that had been killed.

Julie the perky blonde that had been Anne's only friend since 2nd grade, They'd been in no classes this year together, only lunch. Julie was the one that made Anne smile when she cried, and reassured her when she was to scared about something.

Julie had been The inspiration to the wonderful things, Anne attempted over her life. She wasn't just a friend to Anne, everyone in Anne's household liked her, including neighbors and their black Cat Devi. Julie Was the one person who could drive Anne over board with a few words.

"No mom, It was Terra." Anne whispered as she looked at the glass, feeling an urge to drop it and let it shatter again. Deep down, Anne was happier it was Terra than it was Julie, She was such a pure soul, and if Krueger ever forced her to kill Julie, that would be the end of Anne as well.

Anne pushed past her mom and up to her room, before her mom had a chance to talk about what happened at school. She just couldn't deal with it, not tonight anyway. Anne set the piece of glass on the dresser in her bedroom, while vicious words filled her head.

"Krueger if you ever attempt to make me Kill Julie, I'll kill myself on spot, than you can find yourself a knew Slave. If you harm Julie or my Parents in Any god damn way I swear to fucking God I'll come back and personally make your life a hell hole, till your burned alive again." Anne cursed as she stared dead blank into the Glass.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen, if she wanted him to respond, or just acknowledge what she said. Krueger only once more appeared in the glass that night, He just stared back at her, looking like he wanted to jump out and slit her jugular at this moment.

He remained still till he faded away, not a malice smile, or evil laugh, not even a wink. Was that a yes or a no, regardless she'd be true to her word, no matter her own cost.

Anne opened here eyes to find herself in the boiler room again, just In the distance she could hear please for help, a male voice. "Hey, where the hell am I? Someone help!" The cries continued and got louder, as Anne rushed toward the voice, she wouldn't be able to keep away long, not when Krueger wanted her to kill.

Anne stared coldly at the guy in the boil room, pounding on the walls. Honestly she should've see this one coming, Krueger tricked her into it. "Mark?" She pretended to be surprised to see him, like she was confused as well, she was careful not to wake the real him, in fear he'd tell everyone.

"Anne, where the hell are we?" Marks voice was a demanding tone, as if he expected this to be her fault.

"Hell." but it wasn't Anne who had made the remark, they both looked up to see Krueger above them, smiling his maniac murderous grin. He was showing off his gloved hand, clinging the razors together. Mark stood in complete fear, while Anne just watched him than turned back to Krueger.

Mark looked over at Anne with fear, hoping to see the same thing in her, she was calm, she wasn't the target. "This is your nightmare, Mark." Anne stated, feeling pain in the spots she'd been hit in early. Her hand bleeding again from the glass.

Anne looked over at the reflective metal beside her, looking over each bruise and wound he'd left on her. Krueger laughed again, and when Anne turned to look over her shoulder, Krueger was behind her. His ungloved hand counting the bruises aloud, Anne remained still.

"One, two, Three- six, seven Eight." Fred counted with care, looking back at Mark with each number, he picked up Anne's hand, and looked at the glass cut. "Nine." He commented with a hideous smile as again he looked back at the jackass cowering in the corner.

Anne pulled her hand away from the murder, "That one's from you." She hissed as she stepped away from him, His laugh this time came out as proud, and intrigued, but his main entertainment would be Mark, screaming and begging for mercy.

Anne didn't fight it off this time, As Krueger took control of her, she just stood and aloud it. Mark watched as her body changed, into a twisted burned man, a man who only gained pleasure from tears and cry's from the teenage era. Anne faded before his eyes.

There was no fighting it this time, not only was Freddy growing stronger, she had a somewhat desire to slash his into chewable sushi bits. After his piggish remarks and his terrible actions, he jumped and beat her in a back alley because she was pissed he made a bet about who died.

"You're a dead bastard Mark." Still in Anne's higher pitched voice, Mark covered himself for protection, but to no avail, as Anne leapt forward and snapped the knives at him. Leaving bleeding wounds across his arms. He cried out in pain, but in no way was going to beg for mercy.

The attacks continued, across his back, down his legs, his stomach. Each spewing great amounts of blood, in which he yelled in pain, no there was no escaping the dream land, he wouldn't be woken. Finally Anne found herself annoyed and bored with him, lashing out and slicing his neck like a Tomato.

She watched Redness Spill forward, and his eyes rolled back with a final ear splitting yell, it echoed through the now quiet room, as Anne looked down at the useless sack of wasted meat below her feet. She tossed the glove aside and dragged the body to the furnace herself, no help From Krueger, he just watched her handle this entirely solo.


	5. Chapter 5 a Killer birthday

Krueger was next to the furnace, watching Marks body burn. The last of his remains disappearing in a hot burst. Anne watched as well, for the first time she didn't have tears dripping down her face when she killed someone, honestly she felt invigorated.

Freddy looked back at her, she saw how cold and lifeless his eyes were, but now something else rested in them. She just couldn't tell what it was, "There is no point in fighting." She stated, referring to how easily she let herself kill him.

"You get used to it." Freddy stated in his god awful voice, Anne shivered she didn't like the thought of getting used to herself being cold blooded killer. She understood a bit more why she was forced to do so, she knew all about his past attempts, no one thought it was real.

He was taken back by it every time, he needed someone to do things for him, someone no one suspected. That someone had to be fragile and easily convinced, gullible even. That someone was Anne, she was fragile about this, she was so innocent, anyone blaming her was labeled crazy.

Freddy laughed a maniacal laugh again, as Anne emptily watched the flames burn the bones. He was right, he'd said it before, you get used to it. Here she was, no tears, no fighting, almost no regret. Almost. Anne looked down at her still bleeding hand, and the blood dripping of Krueger's hand from when he counted her injury's to mock Mark.

Anne felt sick, inside her brain was so twisted right now, did she enjoy murdering Mark? Did she like the fact that the last person he saw alive was a class mate that had been taken over by a murderer. She wanted these thoughts to go away, she didn't want the memories, she wanted to forget.

How did Krueger do this? Was he as empty and full of pain inside as Anne is? The feeling will never go away, she can never forget the awful things she doing. She would never be the same again, she'd never look at someone and be an innocent girl again.

Krueger was gone when she looked up again, Anne looked around the boiler room, she was completely alone. Blinking a single tear away, she laid down next to the furnace. Letting it's heat blanket her, and using her bruised arms as a pillow.

Heavy lids closing over dark eyes, she just remained still, no point in trying to do anything. She'd never killed anyone so quickly, she wasn't sure what to do. Anne sat there for a few minutes, unsure of how long it really was if she were awake.

Her body started to shake, someone was doing something to her. Her eyes fluttered open to see Julie bouncing up and down on her bed with a smile. "Happy Birthday!" Julie exclaimed as soon as she noticed Anne's eyes open, Anne groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"No way, we are going on a shopping spree for your birthday." Julie was very firm about it as she pulled the blanket off the bed over all. Anne never really mentioned it much, but Julie was incredibly rich, her father owned a large law firm, and her mother was an exotic animal trainer.

Julie herself worked at the most popular clothing store at the mall, paid a decent wage as assistant manger, and a charge account by her loving parent, Julie always had burnable cash around, and she never had a problem spending it on Anne.

She stopped wrestling the covers away from Anne for a moment and stared at Anne for a moment, just now noticing several bruises and a single still bleeding cut on Anne. "What happened to you?" Julie asked letting go of the purple blanket.

Anne looked herself over, completely forgetting about Mark and how he jumped her. "I crashed into a bunch of people on bikes." Anne lied with a 'I complete how stupid I am.' look to pull it all of. Even though it was Saturday, she wasn't sure how long it would take for Mark's death to spread, mentioning their fight wouldn't strike anything with Julie, but if somehow it got back to her parents…

Julie giggled and pulled her friend out of the bed, "You're really clumsy, but I still love you." Julie pulled a small box out of the pocket on her purple Gilyard jacket that covered her white short sleeved t-shirt. Than handed it to Anne with a smile and waited anxiously for her to open it.

When she finally did, she was in pure shock. Two diamond necklaces and inscribed in the sterling Silver, one said, Best and the other Friends. Anne became slightly teary eyed, and she attacked her best friend in a hug, than pulled one out and handed it to Julie.

She pulled the necklace reading Best over her own neck, while Julie clipped hers. "I'll let you get dressed, I'll be eating breakfast with mom and dad." Julie laughed as she closed the door behind her. Julie never referred to Anne's parents as anything but her own parents.

With a smile to brighten her horrible night, Anne skipped to her closet and pulled open the doors. Pushing hanger after hanger aside she finally decided on a grey and white polka dotted tank top, and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

She brushed out her silky wavy locks, and applied a light layer of covered up to the bruises on her face. Than a bit of black eyeliner to her top and bottom lid. It's all the make up she ever needed, she'd been called a natural beauty since she no longer thought boys had cooties In the 4th grade.

While making her way to the door of her bedroom, something caught her eye, something that shinned with the light of the sun through her window. When she looked over, she noted something next to the piece of glass that cut her hand.

Another triangular bit of glass with a gold chain going through it, carved into the small glass was a single letter, 'F'. What was the most attention grabbing is that the F was filled in with a red liquid, that Anne knew all too well. Whose blood it was she was unsure, Mark's, Hers, Freddy's.

She didn't want to smile, but she couldn't help it. She pulled it around her neck and clipped the back, careful not to snag her hair. When It was neatly in place, it hung just above the Best necklace Julie gave her. A finally look it the broken glass, she smiled and rushed out the door before she could see his face.

Anne met Julie Downstairs who were eating bacon and eggs with her parents, while her Father read the morning paper. Julie bolted up and smiled, obviously enthusiastic about their shopping spree. Anne picked up an apple and motioned that they could go.

Julie followed her Best friend out the door as her parents wished her a happy birthday and told her not to be to late, that they were celebrating that night. "What's the 'F' stand for?" Julie questioned as she pulled the door closed while Anne breathed on her apple.

"My last name, Fillish." She lied before she took the first bite into her shiny red apple. It was juicy and sweet, and it crunched in her mouth.

"Where did you get it?" Julie couldn't help but question, mostly because all of Anne's shopping was done with Julie, and she'd never seen her buy it before. Anne paused, and took another bite of her apple buying her some time to think up something that wasn't to suspicious to say.

"What's with the questions?" Was all she could think up, Julie laughed aloud and asked no more questions, she just wanted to have a good time with her best friend on her best friends 18th birthday. Anne just wanted to forget she even existed

My internet has been down, my last chapter i posted on my moms computer, it's still really bad, i'm trying really. right now it's a miracle i haven't been kicked off and had to reconnect the internet AGAIN! I'll post 6 as soon as i can, i promise


	6. Chapter 6 Everywhere I Fcking Turn

_**The smell of greasy food and freshly waxed floors hit Anne's nostrils as soon as she entered the south side of the mall nearest to food court. Julie smiled and pulled her best friend to their first store, while Anne numbly followed, she was nothing more than a zombie.**_

_**Still Anne plastered her face with a fake smile, and pretended that every piece of jewelry she saw, should belong to a queen. Julie bought it perfectly, and ended up shoving most of the jewelry toward the cashier. Most of the time, Anne never really took a look at it, but every time Julie looked away, she picked out the necklaces and put them back, she had no need for anymore.**_

_**Throughout the day Anne did actually start to become happy, ever so slowly, a single smile made it's way to her face. She ended up actually trying on clothes and having fun, rather than moping around, pointing to any possible thing that would please Julie.**_

_**Her paranoia never shifted, still on red alert. A mall custodian came by with a trash can on wheels, one of the wheels was wobbly and the second he started rolling it, it made an awful screeching noise. Anne jumped the second she heard it and was half tempted to duck into the fountain.**_

_**That is until she turned and saw it was only a janitor. Than again, when she heard the scream of a young girl, all she wanted to do was run, but when she turned to get away she heard Julie gasp and let out a playful aw. Anne turned to see a man proposing to his girl friend as she sat by the fountain.**_

_**She couldn't take anymore stiff, every single time she came out looking like a freak. She made her terms very clear that Julie would remain safe, or Krueger could find a new killer. She wasn't sure how easily Krueger could find a new bidder, she honestly didn't know much about him.**_

_**Finally when it was two hours into the spree, and they still had room for a few more bags, they made their was over to Completely Me. The clothing store Julie worked in, the store was the perfect clothing store for anyone and everyone. Affordable clothes for everyone from Preppy to Goth.**_

_**Anne was sorting through jean racks, when something caught her eye. A brown fedora and a red and green sweater, faced away from her on the other side of the store. Was it really him, was she the only who saw him, what was he even doing here?**_

_**Anne set the jeans she was holding back on the rack, and slowly took a single step forward. Keeping her eyes locked on him, he was hunched over a stand of what looked like t-shirts, arms folded in so she couldn't see if there was a glove on his hand. His head was tilted up letting the fedora cover his neck, so she couldn't see if he was burned.**_

_**She took another step, and her heart pounded in her chest. Another step and she felt like she was having a heart attack. Another step and she thought her head would explode. Another step and she felt her body going completely numb. She reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, and he began to spin around.**_

_**The man she stared out wasn't badly burned or wearing a glove of knives, he didn't look like Krueger at all. He was about the same height maybe a little taller, and the clothes fooled Anne, but no other distinctions would have convinced her it was Krueger.**_

"_**Can I help you?" He asked In a very polite tone with a genuine smile. Anne shook her head, feeling a bit of relief in her chest.**_

"_**Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She stated as she looked away from him, but that wasn't the end of her heart pounding experience. When she looked back at the pile T-shirts they were neatly folded and the one resting on top determined that they were graphic T's.**_

_**Her heart started thumping again, she looked at the shirt on top. A man with a burned face covered the T, his head tilted down slightly as his fedora covered half of his left eye, and his hands wrapping around and his knives clearly seen for all. A wicked grin on his face and evil in his eye.**_

"_**That shirt, why is it like that?" Anne was in a half shout at the man, and he turned back to look at it. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up the shirt, the one under it wasn't like It at all, in fact it was completely the opposite, a beautiful Cardinal was sitting in a tree while a cat was reaching up at it.**_

_**Staring at it for a second than the man looked down at his outfit and chuckled. "That's weird, I don't remember ordering anything like this." He commented as he held it up, he tossed it back onto the stand carelessly, leaving Anne to snatch it up.**_

_**As soon as she saw Julie knee deep in the blouses, she rushed forward, grabbing her shoulder. "Julie this is all I want from here." She stated in a hurry, Julie looked at it for a second and back at her best friend utterly confused to as why she'd pick that shirt.**_

"_**In this entire store, you want that shirt?" Julie was somewhat disgusted by the shirt and you could tell by her voice, she held it up and gave it a hard look, admiring every bit of it, than nodded her head and handed it back to Anne and with a smile stated,**_

"_**It's a pretty cool shirt." the blonde admitted with a defeated look, Anne looked at the shirt again, staring a dead pissed look at Freddy. He winked and let his vicious smile grow a bit, Anne took in a deep breath and tried to stop herself before she ripped the shirt in half. Rather she crumbled it into a ball and clenched it with a tight fist.**_

_**She said no more as Julie coaxed her to continue searching through the store just for a bit more. She nodded her head and returned to the jean rack she was glancing at before. She couldn't focus on clothes anymore, everywhere she looked Krueger was watching her, making everything miserable.**_

_**Even though the Shirt was the last she saw of him that day, she couldn't help but feel fear that at any second, several knives would plunge into her Best friends stomach. She wasn't sure where her terms stood with Krueger, he was a sick joke and could turn on her any night.**_

_**On the way home, Julie heard the familiar sound of her texting ring tone loudly ringing. She pulled the sleek silver phone out of her front pant pocket, and hit the read button. Her hand began to shake, and than her entire arm as her eyes swept of the plain black font in the text.**_

_**Anne didn't bother look over and read the text she knew what it was about. "It was Mark last night." Julie announced in a shaky voice as she pushed her phone back into her pocket. Anne remained quiet, unsure of what to say to her friend. It was Anne's fault anyway, it always was her fault.**_

"_**I don't want it to be you." Julie was softly crying as she turned to face Anne. She felt so guilty, she was lying and putting her best friend in danger, not to mention murder of 4 people. Krueger was a bastard for making her do this, and the only way to get out of it, was to figure out what she was up against.**_

_**Anne put her hands on Julie's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I swear to god Julie, if someone comes after either of us, I'll personally kick the fucker to hell." Anne held this certain tame in her voice that convinced Julie just enough to stop crying.**_


	7. Chapter 7 research

**Saturday night Anne returned to her parents, who sat at the table with happy faces. A fresh cake lit with 18 colorful candles stuck around the white and purple frosting. Julie laughed and leaned over to look at the cake, where written in purple icing was 'Happy 18 Anne'. **

**Anne set down the 6 bags that had been weighing down her arms, and leaned into the cake. "Happy Birthday sweetheart." Her mother commented as she leaned over and kissed her daughters cheek. Her father kissed the top of her head, and pulled out a camera.**

**Anne leaned over the cake with a melted look, she knew what to wish for, she just didn't think it would come true. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and chanted her wish in her head. Letting her air out, she watched as one by one the candles faded away.**

**They all clapped while her father took one by one shots, soon the kitchen was dark without the candle light, and her mother flipped the switch and the overhead lights turned on. Julie leaned on her shoulder and smiled, "What did you wish for?" She questioned looking at her innocently.**

"**I'm not telling!" Anne exclaimed as she shook her best friend off with a chuckle. Julie gave her a fake hurt expression and Anne rolled her eyes. "A helicopter." She joked, Julie gave her a serious glance, "I can get that." She didn't have a hint of mockery in her voice. Anne gave her a stern No glare, and Julie looked away from her, giggling. **

**Anne glanced over at Julie for a quick second, She was already half asleep. She wanted to reach over and shake her friend awake, but she herself didn't have the strength. Slowly everything faded to blackness, her eyes closing as she began to slumber. **

**Her head screaming no don't fall asleep, but her body feeling relaxed, drifted off. She never should have let Julie sleep over, now a murderer was directly next to her. Using the last of her strength to look over at Julie, Anne noted how peaceful she looked, maybe Krueger wouldn't turn on her.**

**Freddy was at first by himself, alone in the boiler room. He'd do the killing himself tonight, his knives dangled from the glove and he clicked them together several times. Hot air filling his lungs, a happy malicious look in his eyes, and a vicious grin on his face.**

**The plea of help came from the left, and Freddy knew it was time. Cries for help filled the air, 'Hey Someone there? Can somebody help me?' They were female, high pitched and slightly squeaky. Something rose in Freddy, something he missed.**

**Slowly he made his way to the calls, letting his ears carry him. When the girl came into view an even Bigger grin covered his face. He ran his knives across the metal pipes, scaring the confused red head. She turned around to see where the noise was coming from, but saw just the steam from broken pipes.**

**Krueger remained out of view for several moments, letting his victim search frantically for the source of the awful noise. "H-hello? Is anyone th-there?" Her question was responded to with a malice cackle, and more god awful scraping across the pipes.**

**She let out a high pitch scream, and backed herself up, trying to cover her ears. Freddy missed this, the terror in the victims eye, the curdling call for help which was never answered. He loved being he last person his victim would see.**

_**So why did he have Anne kill? Why would he deny himself this sweet hobby. Deprive himself of the violent victory? Well because not long before forcing Anne to kill, Something played across his mind. Yes he was wonderful at murdering, was his edge fading? Not a chance in hell, Freddy Krueger was a murder who could never lose his edge.**_

_**However, when reviewing his past, several victims got away. Waking up before they were dead, Krueger knew why. How would you feel if a psychotic burned man with knife fingers was coming at you? He needed someone who seemed so innocent to keep them in place, than to be murdered.**_

_**That's why he had Anne, she was nothing more than a face in the crowd. No one would suspect she as a murderer, that's why no one woke up, because she was a gentle face with a vicious secret. Taking her over and forcing her to kill, was just the fun of watching her suffer.**_

**He turned back to his victim, She was still glancing from Side to side looking for a way out. He laughed again, picturing her demise, this is what he became a killer for. He walked into view allowing the girl to get a good look at him, she stared openly for a moment.**

"**Who are you?" her voice was filled with terror, as she took in with her eyes the burned man with the murderous smile. It's what Freddy waited to hear, they always wanted to know.**

"**Your worst Nightmare, Bitch." With that he showed her his knives gloating without words. She hesitated before taking a sharp turn to the right and burst into a full sprint. A chase, one of Freddy's favorite, how they think they have a chance of getting away.**

**He took off after her, letting her get a head start, but he'd catch up. Like anyone else being chased, she turned back several times to see how far ahead she was. Her breathing become harder as her lungs began to deflate. When she turned to face the front again, she slammed into his chest.**

**The girl bounced to the ground and stared up at him with fear. One hand helping her sit up, one hand over her face incase he decided to strike. Again he laughed before raising his glove above both of them, and threw it down at her. She let out a final scream, as the knives came at her.**

**Anne was completely confused, why hadn't she been dragged to the boiler room to kill. Was it her night off or was it a birthday gift? She looked at the clock, 2:43pm. Julie had gone home half an hour ago, her mother needed help unloading the newest addition to her animal program. Frosty, a white and black speckled horse.**

**Anne pulled the triangular glass necklace around her neck and jumped back onto her bed, pulling her computer to her lap. She sat half way up, her head against the wall as she brought up a search bar, her fingers looming over the keys.**

**She typed in Freddy Krueger, and plenty result came up. Add on's such as 'Freddy Krueger, Child Murderer.' and 'Bastard Son of A hundred Maniacs.' Something caught Anne's 5 results down. 'Amanda Krueger Mother of monster.' She immediately clicked on it. (No these aren't real links on Goggle.)**

**A page opened up of a long Paragraph in black script font, the sides filled with more links to newspaper articles. Her eyes grazed the opening paragraph, and suddenly she knew this was just what she needed if she wanted to know more about Krueger.**

_**Every claim about Amanda Krueger and her Bastard son have been gathered and filed to this site, starting from the scandal that started the tragedy and carries on to the death of Fred Krueger. Even reports of kills done by Krueger after his death, have been place in this site.**_


	8. Krueger facts, Annes research

"Amanda Krueger, was locked in the now abandoned wing at Westin Hills psychiatric hospital over Christmas break, raped hundreds of times by the inmates. By the time she was found she was with child, Thus the beginning of the terrible nightmare, Fred Krueger." Anne's eyes scanned the text, feeling her chest tighten with every word she read.

She clicked on another newspaper clipping only to be redirected to the story of the death of Amanda Krueger. "Believed to be a suicide, the body was never found." She quietly read out loud to herself, whispering each word with terror and fear. Another link on the side caught her attention, claims of Krueger murders, after his own demise. Frantically she clicked the link and began reading through the claims.

"Submitted by NurseryRhythm, Fred Krueger has succeeded in killing my best friend her boyfriend and my boyfriend, yet no one will believe me, not even my own mother who was hiding the dark secret of her being one of the parents who burned Fred Krueger alive. My best friend was cut across the chest and her own boyfriend was accused of rape and murder."

Again Anne's chest tightened as she continued to read on about the hanging, and the blood bath. She clicked on the username to bring up more submissions and information. "He appeared again, this time while I was in a dream clinic and they watched me fall victim to his knives. Still They don't believe Freddy has returned to kill the Elm street children. With his own hat in my hands, and a slice on my arm, they still refuse to trust me."

This time Anne scrolled up to look at the personal info, submitted by NurseryRhythm, real name Nancy Thompson, address- 1428 Elm street. Anne froze, her heart shifted and started beating loudly. She hit the back button and despite her discomfort and fear, started looking through more claims.

"Submitted by DreamWarriors address…" She took In a deep breath before reading the location, "Westin Hills. Even between what's left of us, defeating Krueger seems so impossible, he's just too powerful and no adult will believe a child murderer is killing us using our dreams. Only one adult seems to understand what's happening to us, the new employee Nancy."

Dozens of entrees were submitted, in the name slot several names were posted, and all of the posts titles were who posted them, she scrolled onto the next one labeled Kristen. "Nancy is trying to help but, no one will even listen without thinking she's crazy. She keeps trying to tell me I have a special power to pull people into my dreams. Nancy knows what's happening so well, because she lived at the house I dreamed about, and recreated, She was haunted by Fred Krueger, and won."

Did that mean, that Nancy could help her? But if she won, than Krueger wouldn't be back would he? Was Nancy still alive? Anne opened another claim by Kristen, waiting and praying this had more useful information, "Nancy's funeral was today, and while I feel a sudden safety at the death of that Bastard Krueger, I wish Nancy could still be alive, that she hadn't fallen for the bastards tricks."

Her heart sank again, was there no hope for freeing herself from Freddy? Every claim that states a winner, they are found dead later. Nancy was her only hope to finally disposing herself from murder and treachery, and she was well past a few years late.

Another link came into view, she couldn't help but read more claims and more information about the 20-some victims Krueger killed before being burned. How he was labeled the bastard son of a hundred maniacs. How someone claimed he haunted the dreams of her unborn child Jacob.

At some points he just taunted victims to prove his worth, this was all just a game for him. Vengeance and playing dice, this was chess and Freddy was taking over the board.

"Damn Krueger, you've sure got a history." Anne returned to the original link page, scrolling once more through the newspaper articles. She opened up the article labeled "The Krueger Child.' Hoping to find out more about his past, considering all she learned so far, is that he was mocked as a child and placed in a foster home with an abusive foster father.

Though it was a wide range of his life, she still had little detail. However when she opened the page, it wasn't about Fred Krueger, rather at least not about Fred. The article was about Maggie Burroughs, someone who worked at a troubled teens shelter.

Later in the article it was revealed that information was wrestled away from an orphanage in Springfield, that Maggie Burroughs name before her adoption was Kathryn Krueger. Taken away from her home after the murder of her mother, she was adopted, and for so long information about her real name was unavailable.

For years after Fred's death the people of Springfield assumed all the murders were over. However when the youth of Springfield claimed he was back to take the parents children away like they did his, the nightmare began again.

For years Springfield was void of any teens or children at all, all adults afraid that they would bring him back. Soon after a couple had a child and had no money to leave Springfield, they feared Krueger would kill the child, but the small girl lived, once she was 1 and a half more births took place.

Anne checked the updated date on the page, a few years ago. No Krueger victims, or at least ones that lived long enough to tell their tale. Her heart beat rapidly, Freddy had a daughter, a living breathing daughter that he didn't murder.

She calculated the years In her head, the first born in Springfield in that time would be around 17 or 18. That wasn't enough time for it to be a senior, all the Seniors in Springfield moved in with parents, they weren't born here. They had to be a junior, the oldest Junior BORN here.

She just had to know who it was, who was the safety marker of Springfield? "The oldest Junior born here is…" Her heart froze over, she was 18, everyone else in the junior class was just turning seventeen. She was the oldest Junior in Springfield, she was the firstborn in that time.

It all made sense now, why he picked her. She was the safety that proved it was ok to have kids again, now she was the one killing them. Once she was born, people feared Krueger would return and end it before it had a chance to start.

But when she was 6 months more woman claimed they were pregnant. When she was 15 months she was no longer the only child in Springfield. Although she was older, she was no longer alone.

When she was 7 she entered Kindergarten, because there weren't yet enough children to go to kindergarten when she was 5 or 6. Now that the killings started again, most of the seniors who moved here, were now moving away, along with half of each grade.

Anne tore her eyes away from the screen long enough to look at her phone, a text from Julie. _FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: In order to honor the past deaths in Springfield every person who forwards this message pledges not to sleep tonight. With the death count now up to 5, school will be cancelled this week. Do you pledge?_

_Anne closed her phone, it didn't matter if she pledged, nothing she did to stay awake worked. Her caffeine pills didn't work and not matter how much coffee she downed, her head still hit the pillow. To Anne it made no difference, someone would fall asleep, and whether Krueger called her back again or not. Someone would die._


	9. chapter 9 wanted while unneeeded

_**Ok first let me explain about last chapter, when I wrote the earlier chapters it was on a laptop using Word pad instead of regular word. I didn't have a spell check, so after the first few chapters I switched to my computer without internet and just used a flash drive to upload it. Anyway, in the last chapter, my computer didn't have Springwood in the dictionary and changed it to Springfield. And me being the awful re-reader that I am, didn't change it back. That's why it was like that. I apologize. **_

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

Anne popped another Caffeine pill into her mouth, why the hell didn't these things work? She still felt her eyes dropping. This time she wanted to stay awake, she might not have forwarded the text, but still she could honor Terra, Lisa, Jake even Mark. And whoever Freddy killed.

She heard a rumor that it had been Lauren, but she just wasn't sure. Lisa was her first, she was a sophomore, on the debate team and in the student council. Because she wore thick glasses that covered her eyes and had a bit of a larger chin, she wasn't considered attractive, but she was rather popular.

Jake was her second, He was a junior on the foot ball team, receiver- his older brother was the QB. Jake was popular, but not with friends, he had fans and girlfriends. His best friend moved after his death, his mother didn't think it was safe anymore.

_Three, four, better lock your door._

Anne dug her nails into the arm rests of the cushioned chair in her family room. Trying to focus on the mind numbing TV. She couldn't really comprehend what was going on, her mind was shutting down as she fell into a deep sleep, her mind screaming not to.

_Five, six, grab you crucifix._

The horrible nursery rhythm rattled around in her skull. Sung by small children she knew now no longer existed. She turned the bottle of Caffeine pills around in her hand, reading the warning label. 'Don't take with alcohol, don't take over a long period of time if it user has heart conditions…'

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

The noise from the TV faded away slowly as her head nodded forward, and her vision was overtaken by darkness. Her pills dropped from her hand as the final bit of light was cut off from her vision. Her head screaming at her, her body thanking her.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

Her head sprang up instantly, not yet giving up the fight to stay awake. Though by the looks of her surroundings, she's already lost. All around her Darkness, nothing in site, not even the pills she dropped seconds ago were visible anymore. Just the plain gray chair that had been through years of abuse.

A tense feeling filled the air, this wasn't the boiler room. Anne didn't feel safe, she wanted to run, get out, wake up. Fantasy, he'd catch her, like she always caught her victims. Again her nails dug into the arm rest, she felt the fabric breaking below her sharp nails.

His face. Was the first thing she saw through the darkness. That twisted grin and the deadly look in his eyes. Anne attempted to sink lower into the chair, but she had boundaries. Krueger grew closer, clicking his knives together, like he was bragging to her.

Was this really the end, he didn't need her anymore now she was the next victim. Honestly it couldn't be over that quickly. He let out a low chuckle as he watched her face grow in fear, "They know, The Springwood slasher is back." He was bragging, Anne could tell by the delighted look in his eyes. She was right, she was no longer a necessity, she could no longer ensure Julie's safety… she could no longer ensure her own.

"You're no longer needed." he was behind the chair, swiping his claws across the back. Anne shivered and let her eyes shut tight, trying to keep out the tears. For so long she wanted him to just kill her and get it over with. Now she'd do near anything to keep her own life.

He rounded to face her, taking one of his fingers on his gloved hand, and placed it under her chin. He lifted her head and was careful not to cut her with the knife. Few tears streamed down from her still shut eyes. Freddy merely laughed, causing her to slowly open her eyes.

He was right before her, level with her, staring into her deep dark eyes. Filled with hurt, and the sting from betrayal. "I'm not going to kill you," His voice was a low whisper in her ear that made her skin crawl and her heart beat faster.

She looked up at him with shock, and half happiness. "I'm going to keep you as a pet."

What little smile Anne had quickly faded away as she attempted to get away from him. He let out a laugh before removing his hand from under her chin, and wrapped it around the triangular glass necklace. Anne closed her eyes again, trying to think it all away.

When she opened them again, she was sadly mistaken, he was still admiring the necklace. The near perfect triangle, the deeply carved F that was filled in with Blood. "I know what happened to you." She wasn't sure why she said it, the words just came out.

Krueger released his grip on the necklace froze, taken back by her words, he stared at her like he expected her to say something more. "I know that they your daughter away, and she was adopted into the name of Maggie Burroughs. She came back, didn't she? You lured her back."

Where was this getting her? If anything Freddy just looked Pissed, but yet she couldn't stop talking. "I know about, your foster father. And Amanda, your were mocked as a child." The memories came flooding back to him. Damn, she'd been doing research.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm going to end up being murdered.' for some reason Anne just couldn't stop. She blinked away another tear, he was still eye level with her. Unmoving, he just stared up her, not speaking, Freddy was in shock, why would she research his past.

After a moment of silence, awkward, tense, silence, and intense lack of personal space, Freddy rose from his crouched position, and began walking back into the dark nothingness. He faded away slowly, leaving Anne alone and still in tears. What the hell had she just done?

-Anne woke violently and suddenly, she shot up clutching her bed sheets in fear. When did she come up to her room? Her necklace was still around her neck, and she was still wearing her clothes from the other night. She looked at the clock 8:15 am.

Her bare toes touched down on the carpet, and she stretched out her arms. Throwing off her shirt and grabbing a fresh one, she stepped out of her jeans, and grabbed a dark pair of skinny jeans from her brown dresses in the corner of her room, than stalker out of her room.

"Good morning, Anne dear. How did you sleep?" Anne's mother asked bringing the coffee mug to her lips before nonchalantly sipping the hot beverage. Anne was craving just a single drink to wake herself up just a little bit more.

"Terribly, I-I can't understand why I keep falling asleep, I keep taking caffeine pills." Anne sheepishly admitted as she poured the fresh coffee into a white mug. She didn't like admitting to her mother, but she was still half asleep, and shaken from her encounter.

She took a sip of it completely black, while everyone else in her family drank it with milk and sugar. Anne smiled at the rich taste, while the flavor made her taste buds pop. Her mother set her coffee down on the table coolly, "That's because I replaced your caffeine pills, with sleeping pills."

Anne looked up at her mother, extremely pissed. The coffee mug slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground, Anne could feel the coffee seeping through her socks. "You replaced my pills?" Her mother looked up at her both shocked and worried.

"I've been taking them like crazy! It could have killed me!" Anne yelled as she stepped over the broken glass of the coffee mug. Her mother looked back at the teen, changing her expression to alarmed. "You shouldn't be taking so many as to kill you."

Anne ignored the comment and continued on her rant "What right do you have to do this?"

"You haven't been sleeping well since the murders, believe me dear when I say I had the best intentions." it sounded like she was giving a testimony, it didn't matter her intentions Anne was nothing less than completely pissed. Anne's mother rose from her seat defensively.

"I don't care if I hadn't slept in 5 years, Don't touch my pills! EVER!" Her voice was as sharp as Freddy's knives. Before her mother had another chance to speak, Anne pushed passed who father who was freshly standing in the doorway, and grabbed her shoes before rushing out the door.

She pulled her shoes onto her feet before hitting the sidewalk in front of her house, storming away with steam spilling from her ears. Her mother was the reason she fell asleep, her mother was the reason she felt like crying everyday, her mother was the reason these murders were happening.

Anne stopped suddenly upon that thought, could she really blame her mother for the murders. These murders were her fault, she was killing people. NO! This wasn't her fault either, this was Freddy's, he was forcing her, now she was his, strangely… to her, it didn't sound completely bad. She, Anne Fillish belonged to Freddy Krueger.

**Let me make one thing clear… COMPUTERS HATE ME. First of all, we all remember how I mentioned that the computer I write on doesn't have internet, well guess what? The computer I upload on is a laptop and the charger broke. Like completely and my mom is totally pissed cause to be honest it's the forth one. So now I use my brothers computer, (not a laptop- Also has no word processes just note pad) because he is in medical school near Mexico. And the internet is incredibly slow. That will not stop me from updating. So recap. I have a computer with no internet a laptop that won't turn on and a computer that has no way to type and really slow internet. In other words, Computers suck.**


	10. Chapter 10 Cars Suck ass

_**My best friend in the whole world came over last night, and she has never watched anything over the first Nightmare on Elm Street. So after watching the remaining 5 (we didn't watch Wes Cravens nightmare, cause it's not technically part of the serious) I realized something I hadn't noticed the other 2 times I watched the movies. Number Six **__**Freddy's dead**__** is not like the others, it seems in 6, Freddy isn't as scary, (Oh screw it) He wasn't scary at all. Does anyone else feel disappointed? Sorry, I was still happy I watched it and I love the movie, I just didn't feel it was as scary as it could have been.**_

_***Chirp- Chirp* the birds seemed to follow Anne as her feet slapped the pavement. She wasn't sure where to go, but she wasn't going home now. Her dark locks covered her face as she started down at her shoes, she felt dizzy, most likely from the sleeping pills her bastard mother tricked her into.**_

_**If you can consider it a trick, she was already taking the Caffeine pills, Anne just didn't know that they were really Sleeping pills her mother had slipped in. Damn it really pissed her off; half of the murders wouldn't be at her hand, if not for her mother.**_

_**At times Anne didn't understand herself, or anything she was going through. Her murders were acts on her conscious she could never forgive herself for, but she didn't even try to fight when it came to Mark. She hated Krueger with all her heart, so why did she wear the necklace?**_

_**She felt it easier and better to eliminate the problem, so why didn't she just kill herself. That one itself was pretty easy to figure out. Never could she kill herself, it'd be easier to just leave, but she couldn't be sure of how well just leaving would work.**_

"_**No man, Marks gone, his cut is mine now!" Anne could hear the familiar voice coming from another back Alley. Not far up ahead Anne could see where two buildings split, leaving an available Alley free to people like Mark, and what used to be his gang.**_

_**Slowly and quietly as possible, Anne stuck her head into the Alley, and hid herself behind a dumpster. "Sam, I say we split up Marks winnings." **_

"_**No! I'm in charge now, and his cash goes to me." Sam was one of the guys how had tackled Anne before. Suddenly her shoulder hurt, she'd landed on it when tackled. Sam was no taking over the bets that Mark had been in charge of, it sickened her.**_

_**Could they show no compassion to the fact that their best friend was now dead? Anne almost laughed as she thought this, Mark was never their friend, in fact he was just an ass kicking loser. Now Sam was taking in his place, with Mark gone, Sam could kick their asses into place.**_

_**Anne picked her head up lightly, only two people sat around Sam and the three stacks of cash, while Sam had another stack in his hand. "You guys are pathetic." Anne rose from her hiding spot to show herself to the group of boys. If it were still Marks group, she'd never be able to fend all of them off alone, now that it was Sam and just two boys it would be no problem.**_

"_**Mark is dead, and rather than be upset you're fighting about his betting money?" Half enraged she marched herself into the middle of the circle. "Hey little bitch." Sam greeted as he rose from the old car seat he'd been sitting on, Anne could tell it came from one of the front seats, considering it was a single.**_

_**Anne didn't back down despite the fact Sam was directly in her face, "You owed Mark 120$, now that money goes to me." Sam clenched his fists and breathed morning breath to Anne's nostrils. She pushed back on his shoulders and he tripped over the car seat.**_

"_**I owe you nothing you son of a bitch." Her teeth were clenched and her nostrils flared fists at her side and feet planted firmly on the ground. Sam threw himself off the ground and at her; they both fell to the ground Sam on top, for the time being.**_

_**Anne grabbed his shoulders and was able to flip them both over, tossing her hand into Sam's stomach with a pure furry she hadn't felt before. Another punch to his left shoulder, and a slap to the right cheek. While the other two boys just watched clueless of what to do.**_

"_**Unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you take him and go." Anne screamed as she motioned to Sam's half useless body. They jumped back completely startled and than tore Sam's body off the ground. Anne was soon alone in the Alley, the money still on the ground. It was murder money, she wouldn't touch it. Rather Anne turned around and left the Alley and the money.**_

_**-Anne snuck back into her room a few hours later; her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her back to the stair case. Anne slowly creaked the door open and with one stair every few seconds, crept upstairs. Her door however was not that simple; it had a slight creak to it.**_

"_**Anne, is that you?" she heard her mother call when the long aggravating sound of rusty hinges sounded from her door. In a hurry Anne slammed it and turned on her stereo, her finger held down the volume up button for several seconds until she was sure nothing more could be heard, but the ear splitting music.**_

_**She wasn't sure what to do, it wasn't far past noon. She refused to leave her room to see her mother, and sitting here wasn't exactly the most fun thing to do. She pulled her laptop out of her desk draw and placed it next to the broken glass she ordinarily had placed on her Dresser.**_

_**She knew why it had been moved, and who had moved it. She began typing in the address to the online newspaper her school hosted, She had to find who Freddy killed. Her mind shot back to her last encounter, he just walked away, just left her there without a word.**_

_**Revealing his past, she must have struck something. In reality it wasn't that it hurt Krueger to be reminded of his past, he was just surprised she'd done the research, the question was why. Why did she take the interest, why did she waste the time.**_

_**The question that Anne couldn't answer, is why Freddy planned on keeping her as a pet and such, or why he even needed her In the first place. Freddy was the dream master, why did he need a teenager to help him, besides the fact that it was also a torture to her, and he knew it.**_

_**Freddy has always stalked his prey first, letting them know who he was. Look where that got him, all the parents had gone crazy, which was very entertaining to him, but the fact that no one would have a kid, left him without a victim to kill.**_

_**He needed to change his tactics, he needed an armature, a kind face. Not just for the sake of his kill, but for the parents as well. He took into account that teenagers woke up easier when it came to nightmares, if they woke up before the kill, the parents would know and again he'd be left without the sweet satisfactory of murder.**_

_**As of right now, the murderer was believed to be a copy cat. Everyone thought the bastard Fred Krueger was dead, and if even one kid claimed he was back, he knew it would be all over. That's what Anne was for, if anyone woke up she was the last one seen.**_

_**He'd have to be careful if he did the kills himself, until Freddy gained enough power to keep his target asleep, he'd have Anne on the stand by. Just in case she was needed, for now he'd observe her.**_

_**She was still searching through the paper, looking for the article that talked about the kills, who was it. "Sorry for meddling Krueger, it had to be done." She could feel him watching, even though he was hidden this time. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, it didn't make a difference, what's done was done.**_

_**Not to mention this is Freddy Krueger, what did he care if she was saying she was sorry. If she could see him now, he'd just laugh his vicious laugh that rang her ear buds loud and clear like an Police siren. She could imagine it now, him laughing like a cop car alarm.**_

_**She could see the red and blue flashing lights now, she really could and hear them. Like it was outside her window slowly going by. Anne stood up, and peered out her window through the bars. Shit. Passing outside on the road, 3 cop cars were going down the road at a strangely slow speed.**_

_**In an instant, Anne nearly ripped the door handle off the door and raced down the stair case. Despite her mother calling after her, Anne was shooting passed the red front door, and following the police cars on foot, in the still broad daylight.**_

_**They had picked up speed now that the other cars on the road had pulled over. Her foot speed was causing her to fall behind slightly, but she still had the cars in perfect sight when they started slowing down again. They were now in the middle of town, and even though Anne's side was burning she hadn't stopped running.**_

_**There in the middle of the town at the four way intersection, a small silver mercury, and a beat up lime green Saturn were mangled and pressed together. The small silver mercury had the front completely mashed and destroyed and the lime green Saturn had it's side crushed in.**_

_**The two cars intertwined made Anne's heart beat faster, she felt tears well up. Julie owned a small silver mercury, but lots of people owned them. To be sure she stepped into the road, all of the traffic had stopped clearing the road for police and an ambulance.**_

_**The back Licenses plate of the small mercury started to come into view. Her heart dropped and she let tears fall from her face. Julie's licenses plate matched the one of the mangled mess, or at least it did from Anne's memory. No way she could have survived with the way the front was messed up.**_

_**She ran to the pressed vehicles, with tears in her eyes. "Julie!" she screamed as one of the police man came forward to make sure she didn't get to close. "That's my best friends car, Julie where is she?" Anne demanded as she tried to shake free of the policeman.**_

"_**Ma'am, you need to calm down. Listen, your friend is fine, she was found in the back seat of the car." he stated as his hands gripped her upper arms tightly trying to look her in the face for comfort reasons.**_

"_**Who the hell was driving?" Anne screamed as she struggled and attempted not to look him in the face, He was silent for several moments, causing Anne to finally look at him. "No one, she was strapped into the back, and a brick was placed on the gas peddle."**_

_**Anne was in pure shock for several moments, than she started thrashing. "The bastard, that god damn bastard." She wasn't sure who she was cursing, but Julie didn't tie herself and throw a brick on the gas. The cop wrapped his arms around her, not sure if he was comforting her, or trying to contain her Anne thrashed more.**_

"_**Aw it's always so sad." The voice, that god awful voice that could only belong to the burned bastard. For some reason it didn't sound like it was mockery, but purely like he was meaning it. She didn't want to, but she turned her head and looked up, Freddy Krueger was hugging her?**_


	11. Chapter 11 Target: Sam

He tightened his grip and his lips turned upward in a vicious grin, she could feel the knives from his right hand dig into her back. His horrible and ear splitting laugh started to ring in Anne's ears, she struggled to get away, but the knives were pinching her skin.

"Bastard." Anne whispered as she pushed out of his grip, his laugh stopped but the malice smile only continued, "What?" his voice was ruff as always, "I didn't do anything, especially something that might cause my pet-" He curled his hand and put it under her chin to lift her head. "To kill herself."

Anne narrowed her eyes, but didn't try to pull back, she searched his eyes for any signs that he was lying. Useless attempt, she couldn't see anything in his eyes except pure joy from watching her suffer. "Than who did?" She tested not bothering to shake free.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, she let out a heavy breath, heart racing. Than whispered in her ear, "Sam." With that he pulled back laughed and broke all contact with Anne. She closed her eyes for several seconds and when she opened them again, Krueger was gone.

"Ma'am?" In Krueger's place was the police officer from before, she didn't fall asleep how, did Freddy take his place? "Uh, your friend is over in that ambulance, and if you have any information regarding who did this, please don't hold back." he insisted as he pointed her toward one of the two ambulances.

She thought for a moment, than nodded her head and than ran over to the ambulance as fast as she could. She'd tell them about Sam, but she needed proof first, a confession and a reason. Especially a reason for this, since when could Krueger be trusted?

Julie looked up just in time to see Anne coming at her; Julie threw out her arms and jumped off the ambulance seat. Her hair has messy and her wrists were sore from slight rope aggravation, tears were in her eyes as she latched to her best friend.

Before words could be uttered both girls burst into tears, Anne wrapped her arms around the younger blonde. Julie had several spots wrapped and bandaged, her eyes had bags under them, and they were red and puffy. Julie didn't say anything, she just cried, Anne didn't want to say anything either, she just wanted to comfort her best friend.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you both to come over here for examination." A paramedic carrying a clipboard and the same police officer from before interrupted their reunion. Julie complied easily, but Anne was hesitant as always.

"I wasn't in the car, why do I need to go into examination?" Anne asked as she back up the slightest bit, if a police officer appeared as Fred Krueger, you'd feel the same way. She gave thought for a moment, Ma'am she hated that, it made her feel old.

The police officer took a step forward, and Anne took another back, "And don't call me Ma'am." She corrected angrily. "I feel that you are suffering Trauma from this encounter, I'd like to check to make sure you're ok." He stated defensively.

Another paramedic came to take Julie back to the ambulance, she still had injuries to be treated, and "I'm going to need your name." The other stated as he pulled a pen out of the hinge on the board, Again hesitance, they took note in it and the police officer just rolled his eyes.

"You looked like you were out when I was talking to you; please you just need to listen to us." He was nearly begging her, maybe that's how Krueger got to her, was it possible she was sleeping while standing. Or maybe he was just getting far too strong.

She took in a breath, and glanced around, "Anne Fillish… Not Ma'am." her voice was slightly raw, she really hated being called ma'am, it felt somewhat awkward. The paramedic scribbled on the board, and pointed it back at her to check the spelling. Written on the board was Anna Fillish, she hated that more than Ma'am.

"It's spelled A-n-n-e not A-n-n-a." She hissed out, why was she so sour at them? They were trying to repair Julie and catch the bastard who did this. With that, she turned away and followed the paramedic back to the ambulance, where Julie was already waiting.

She sat next to her, while two paramedics poked and prodded at her. Shinning lights in her eyes, having her follow their finger. She didn't, she just stared emptily ahead. Julie had gone to the hospital for x-rays 20 minutes ago, but they held Anne there, testing and checking.

It got to the point when they pulled out a sharp needle to draw blood, Anne just wouldn't oblige. "I'm going home now." She pushed away the needle and attempted to scramble away from the doctor.

"Anne we need a blood sample."

"I don't like sharp things." In between each word, she left a fierce pause. The paramedic sighed and rubbed his temples, god she was stubborn. "Look lots of people are afraid of needles. But-" Anne cut him off harshly "I'm not afraid."

She continued to get away, "I just don't like them, I wasn't in the car, therefore my well being is no concern of yours. I'm going home." She was right, she wasn't in the car and she didn't call them for help, therefore they couldn't keep her there.

-Anne curled up on her bed, her dark blankets molded to her body. She felt a strange comfort and a warm feeling in her stomach, the only question was, what is going to happen when she closes her eyes. Blackness filled her vision, and the comfort faded away.

"Damn Krueger, I thought you said you didn't need me anymore." No response, nothing, just silence. Her head began to pound, and she could smell the furnace from where she was. Something came over her, fear. Was she the victim, or was she going to kill again?

Slowly Anne followed her senses and made her way to the furnace, expecting to find Krueger clicking his knives together in the bastard boasting way he always did. She expected to see his twisted smile stretched from mangled ear to ear. No one.

Someone had to be here, she was afraid of who it might be. "What the hell am I doing here?" The distant voice wasn't far from where she woke up; she knew exactly who it was. How did he know how to get to her, how to get her to give in.

With a delighted heart, she raced toward the screaming boy. Each yell he uttered only made her run faster. Who would she enjoy killing more, Mark or Sam?

"HEY! Somebody better tell me where the hell I am!" Sam shouted as he avoided the chains and pipe spewing steam. As always he was a nothing more than pissed and wanting control. He couldn't get that here, he was in Freddy's nightmare, as of right now, and Anne was in control.


	12. Chapter 12 Ridiculous

Fuck the innocent plan she used on the others, she was getting answers for what he did to Julie. Sam was spinning around trying to get a full of where he was. When he saw a rotating glimpse of Anne he stopped, and stared half pissed half confused.

Was this really who she had become? She was going to murder someone willingly because she hated him? No. He tried to hit her, he bet over dead bodies for blood money, he was an all around bastard, he was worse than Mark. He almost killed Julie.

That was it, that was the final thought she had before she jumped at him, and pushed him to the ground. He was caught off guard and put his hands up defensively, to late. Anne had him on the ground on his back and she was towering over him.

"Why'd you do it?" She hissed quietly, he looked up for a moment, opening his eyes slowly, they were filled with terror, the edges coated with confusion. "JULIE! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THROW HER IN THE BACK, AND BRICK HER GAS PEDDLE?" Her quiet hiss, was now an uncontrolled roar.

Sam cringed under her words, "How'd you know it was me?" his whispers rang in here ear, damn it he really did it. Anne drew up a hand and punched the right side of his face. He cried out and went to cover his face, no one was going to answer his cries, he just prayed.

"Answer me you bastard! Why. Did. You. Do. It." The words slithered through her clenched teeth. Her dark eyes glaring daggers at him as she loomed over top of him and waited for a response.

"It was a joke, yeah I bricked the gas, but the tank was almost empty, it was supposed to stop before it got to far." He masked the terror in his voice with reliance and stupidity. Anne hadn't noticed it but the glove, the damn rotten glove Krueger wore was now on her hand.

She looked around for any signs of the burned bastard, she was beginning to have more sympathy for. Nothing, it was just her and Sam, a smile appeared on her face when she realized she wasn't going to have the pressure of Freddy watching her every move.

She smiled viciously it felt wonderful. She clicked together the knives, nothing compared to the feeling. She pushed the knife to his reddened cheek, her heart soared with delight. She broke skin and pulled down while watching him scream, She felt alive.

"Anne! I'm sorry. Please stop." His begging rang and rattled around, blood poured from his cheek. No forgiveness was going to be given, not today anyway, not from Anne. The sweet smell of ash filled her nostrils, the furnace was burning brightly.

She turned back to Sam, grabbing his shirt roughly with her left hand. "You smell that Sam? The ashes burning in the air. That's the timer for your death." Her face was close to his, she didn't care, this was the last she was going to see of him, she wanted a good look at his sorry face.

She raised her glove far above her head, wondering where to strike, chest, face, stomach. "You deserve this Sam." Anne truly believe what she was saying was true. But really this wasn't for Julie, this was for herself, it was merely reassuring herself it was for Julie.

In fact maybe it was better for Julie that she already be dead, no more living that the next night would be her last. Unsure of who to trust, however Anne stopped protecting Julie when she knew there was no right way out, Anne just didn't know it left her best friend out in the open.

Anne smiled and watched as Sam closed his eyes in terror, she was actually enjoying this? Of course she was, this is what she did to Mark, this is what Sam deserved.

*Warning, the next part of the scene was too graphic to write, so take the hints she drops of how he was killed. Sorry*

"It's surprising Sam, you did have a heart." Anne commented while the extra blood dripped off the knives. She tossed the glove aside and hooked her arms around the lifeless body, careful to avoid the bleeding chest. Slowly she dragged him to the furnace, it was farther away this time than for her other victims.

He was waiting for her, his fedora in his left hand, and the glove placed delicately back onto his right. Both arms folded perfectly over the other, his vicious smile never fading from his suiting burned face. His laughed spilled from his mouth when he saw the torn body.

She gave a huff before heaving Sam's heavy body into the furnace, the evidence that she ever touched him slowly burned away. She watched the flames turn his body into the ash that she smelled earlier before. A rather passing fate, she killed him surprisingly quickly.

It didn't matter if she'd taken hours to kill him, he was dead now. And the very last person he saw alive was the one he hated the most, the one who had sealed his fate. Anne smiled to herself at this tremendous thought, than it faded when she realized Freddy was still standing next to her.

She turned back to face him, pushing a pile of wavy brown locks out of her face. He still had his arms crossed, but his laughter no longer poured out. His grayish blue eyes mocking her while still comforting her. It confused her and helped her, and she hated it.

"How long do you plan on keeping me as a pet?" Anne questioned as she avoided her eyes to her feet, he laughed shortly, but not like his other laughs this one didn't scream, 'You ready to die bitch!' It was a true laugh, like he thought something was funny or ironic.

"You'll be dead soon." Again his knives curled under her chin to pull her up, it's like he enjoyed looking into her eyes, or at least forcing her to look at him. She shook her head as if to contradict what he was saying, did she think it was a lie?

No rather she let a small smirk flicker on her face for a minuet second "My fear for you had ceased to exist." No hint that she was bluffing, Krueger just had to test her. He removed his right hand and threatened her jugular with his index finger.

"You won't do it." She stated daringly, she was right, Krueger couldn't risk losing her now. He had some kind of attachment to her, NO. She was a pet nothing more, a slave who was running out of time. She'd be dead before too long, unless Krueger kept her.

Anne loosened the fedora from his left hand, boldly placing it over his head. "Keep you fedora on."

"Why? To cover the burns of the bastard parents who torched me alive!" His voice gained a certain venom she hasn't heard since he lit himself on fire after Terra's murder. For some reason, she smiled and almost… laughed to herself.

"No, you just look better with the Fedora." her voice was smooth and natural, it was soft and seemed sincere. Before an eye could blink, a loud ringing filled Anne's ear, aggravating her to know end. Damn she really needed to turn off her alarm clock.

Throwing off her covers and making her way over to her mirror and hairbrush, Anne noticed a warmth emanating from her. Sam was such a bastard, no longer did she have to deal with him. She glanced in the mirror, something was completely different about her.

Bags didn't weigh down her dark eyes, and she seemed to wear a smile on her face. Is this really who she had become, happy to murder for a bastard like Krueger. Something sickened her when she thought of him as a bastard, she understood him better now, she'd killed the person she hated, and Krueger just hate everyone. Anne wasn't even getting how what she was doing was wrong, she'd now lost that insight.

What was it that made her want to defend him? Was it that she now had killed someone who she believed didn't deserve to be alive. Was it because she now understood him better, was it because he was a friend? Something more, when she looked into his eyes, or saw him smile.

She laughed to herself, her falling in love with Freddy Krueger, it was ridiculous. She pulled the glass necklace labeled F around her neck and twirled the uneven unsafe edges in her delicate fingers. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she saw him in the mirror staring back at her. Than again, Ridiculous not so much.


	13. Chapter 13 memories

I would like to point out that your commenting is awesome guys, thanks so much it keeps me going at 2 in the morning when my Insomnia keeps me up (It's not caused by Freddy, don't worry we worked it out.) I would like to say, Lin on the Spin yes I agree 100%. A lot of people have been begging me not to make Freddy all mushy because they see the relationship change (FINALLY! 12 damn chapters and I finally make it obvious.) Freddy is not a Mushy guy, Freddy is going to stay tough.

Another thing I'm not sure how many people knew this, or if I'm just the last person to know… (Than I'll feel really stupid.) There is in fact a TV series Called Freddy's Nightmares, I'm watching the first episode now on Youtube so I can't tell you if it's any good. It doesn't air anymore, it went from 1988 until 1990. Please if everyone in the world knew this already don't laugh at me. It starts off with his trial and how he was released, so I encourage you to check it out, cause I don't want to be alone.

You don't get to see his face in the beginning, or at least I haven't yet, I decided to add this in before I got any further in the series cause I didn't want to add this in on the next chapter when I'm on Fucking- episode 17 or whatever. I'm starting to babble, but give it a chance if you haven't already, I'm not sure how many episodes there are, uh Enjoy my chapter. Now I'm going to proof read.

* * *

When Anne put her foot on the top step, she knew she'd have to spend her day pretending to be miserable. Her mind was racing, and her heart was pounding a thousand beats a second, she felt completely zoned out, it shouldn't be to hard to pretend to be depressed.

For once she didn't feel like taking down the entire pot of coffee, actually she kind of had a head ache. Her mother sat at the table silently, she looked like she wanted to say something, but a bird flew away with her voice. She merely sipped her coffee like every morning.

Anne herself filled up a glass of water to the tip, slowly sipping it. Actually it felt nice and refreshing, the water was cool, it helped ease her burning throat. Slowly she seated herself at the table, sliding into the chair at a snails speed. Her mother lightened eyes photographed her daughter slow movements.

"Uh- Anne, are you alright." Her mother was hesitant, the last time she'd talked to her daughter, was an unanswered call of her name over blasting music. The last time her daughter responded she screamed and rushed out, now she just wasn't sure what to expect.

Anne glanced up as she sensed the anxiety in her voice, was her mother afraid of her? "I'm fine mom, just kind of-" She felt her head spin and stopped talking, trying to regain her composure. "Dizzy." Even her voice sounded sickly, it was weak attempt at speaking.

At that moment her father walked in the front door with the paper in his hand, "Oh my, a young girl in Michigan was kidnapped from Ohio a year ago, they just found her. Her Kidnapper is already in jail, she went crazy when she heard it, they believe she has Stockholm syndrome."

Anne pricked up here ears as her mother gasped stereotypically, "Wait, what's Stockholm syndrome." She asked before they could change the subject, something about that word shook her core. Her father looked up from the paper, surprised to see her at the table without scratching out her mothers throat.

He cleared his throat and folded the paper back to original form, "Well it's when someone develops an attachment or even falls in love with a captor." Her father explained, as if Anne felt as though she'd been struck with a snow ball, it stained her brained. Is that possibly what she had?

Of course it was, I mean it was completely stupid to think she could ever really fall in love with Freddy Krueger, it was just a growing attachment. She remembered when she learned about Stockholm syndrome in school, it could be treated with therapy.

Damn it, where the hell could she could therapy for Stockholm syndrome, when her captor was a dead dream demon who forced her to murder. Oh she'd get therapy alright. She wanted to laugh, but at that moment, she felt like she couldn't breath.

"I- I don't feel to good, I'm going back up stairs." Her words were slurred and she could never really figure out how it sounded to her parents, she could tell they got the gist of it when her mother promised to make her some warm chicken noodle soup and her favorite kind of Tea.

She didn't make it very far when everything started fading to black, she gripped the door frame and started taking in sharp mouthfuls of sweet cool air. Soon everything was purely black, and she was nothing less than blind. Her head pounded, and her grasp loosened.

Falling was the last thing she felt, she didn't even feel her head hit the floor, she didn't here her parents calling her name in a frantic frenzy, she didn't see when her father carried her up to her room, and lay her on her bed, and she didn't see her mother feel her forehead and pull back in shock.

Before she opened her eyes she could here Freddy's laughter, damn she must be asleep. When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the boiler room and Freddy was no where in sight. Merely a simple white waiting room, was she dead? No she could tell this had something to do with Krueger.

The only color were the blood stained walls, like someone had thrown a red paint filled water balloon at every end. A massacre must have gone on in here, but no bodies were in sight. Completely alone Anne wanted to sink away and pretend she was never here.

She wanted to get away from the oozing blood, so she shut her eyes and ran toward the first door she could feel the handle to. If only she'd kept her eyes open, she'd see that written across the door on what looked like a doctors door label, it said memories.

(A/N In Freddy's dead when Maggie went into Krueger's memories was the big column filled electric room. No, not in my story, screw that crap, she has no bracelet to throw or nothing.)

She was outside at late night, unsure of where she was exactly, she could smell garbage and hear dripping water. Than someone appeared, a young girl with short blond hair that flipped under, wearing what looked like a big t-shirt, but it was dark and she couldn't be certain.

The blond looked scared and was probably mentally slapping herself for coming outside this late at night. A garbage can lid rolled their way, and Anne jumped in surprise, however The other girl didn't seem to even notice she was there, she just looked around with fear in her face.

A shadow appeared on a distant fence, a person wearing a slick hat, shoulders up only. Freddy appeared than, arms extended and growing far beyond what they should. His glove created sparks on the wall that Anne was next to not far behind the other girl.

Freddy started his maniacal laugh, while what Anne believed to be the word Shit, was uttered under the blonds breath. "Please god," She somewhat whispered as Freddy stopped and calmed his laughter, He brought his glove up to plain view and even under the darkness it reflected the terror in her face.

"This, is god."

The other girl turned around and took off, with Freddy running awkwardly behind her. Anne didn't stay put she followed them, but it didn't take long for Freddy to appear in front of them both. The girl slammed into him and screamed, once more taking off in the other direction.

It didn't matter how fast she ran, or where she ran too, Freddy would get her. They were a yard next, and she thought she was in the clear, but no. Freddy jumped out from Behind a tree and called her name. "Tina!" She stopped, she actually stopped and turned around. Anne couldn't believe it, did Tina just stop and answer the call of a burned, knife wearing, murderer?

"Watch this," He pulled up his other hand and sliced off two of his fingers quickly, Anne herself cringed and shut her eyes, while Tina made a fearful disgusted face, and tried to reach to door. Krueger was quicker he grabbed her and pulled her back.

Anne didn't watch what happened next it was weird to watch this, she didn't even know where she was, or why no one was acknowledging her. She looked away and tried to block out the screams for help, and the laughter coming from Freddy Krueger, suddenly it all stopped.

Finally she got the courage to open her eyes, she was standing outside a small jail cell, someone was napping inside. What the hell is she doing in a police building, she was just outside some strangers house. It wasn't even night time, why was she asleep?

She went through several more scene changes and several more murders, before she finally caught on to what was happening, she was somewhere in Freddy's mind going through his murders. She couldn't be seen because she wasn't really there, basically she was a ghost.

Anne had gone through lots of murders, and seen enough blood for one day, rather her entire life time. Even while in her dream, she could smell fresh warm chicken noodle soup, and faintly she could hear her mother humming a random tune to herself.

She'd witnessed the death of Nancy and some of the kids from Westin Hills, than the murder of the remainders just when they thought they were safe. She'd seen slaughter and violence beyond any horror movie. What shocked her most was Jesse Walsh.

Jesse was in a similar position, Krueger forced Jesse to kill as he did to her. One of the only difference is that for Jesse he killed out in the world, Anne remained in the boiler room. She'd watched him fall asleep at his best friends house, and murder him.

And how Krueger completely took him over and slaughter a bunch of people at a party. The final difference is that Jesse got out of it, he was strong enough to break past it, Anne knew she'd never be able to, especially considering how she was feeling now, or what she thought she was feeling.

"Mom?" She muttered quietly as her mothers humming slowly faded into a new song, blinking her eyes a few times, she was back in her room. Her mother turned to her with a worried face, her humming instantly finished.

"Anne dear, are you alright, how do you feel." Her mother's hands felt her forehead her cheeks checking her temperature, anything she could. Anne wanted to shake her away, but she felt weak and sick. Her head was pounding, and she wanted nothing more than to tear off the blanket, but she didn't have the strength.

She wanted to throw up, something poked at the back of her throat, making it painful to talk. Instead she shook her head no, hoping her mother got that she didn't feel well. The warm soup was pushed closer to her, the smell soothed her nostrils.

"Chicken noodle with salt, and hot sauce. Just the way you like it." Than her mother picked up the tea off the desk behind her, and placed on the bed side table next to the soup. A smile found a way to the woman's face, "Chai tea, with a bit of honey and milk."

Right down to the last detail, everything was right. When ever Anne was sick, she'd trudge to the kitchen and make it for herself. Now here it was in front of her, she didn't even know her mother could make tea, let alone knew what kind Anne liked and how she liked it.

A weak grin tugged at Anne's mouth corners, lucky her mother had forgiven her. "Thanks mom." Her voice was raspy and giving out, where on earth could she have gotten this from? "Shh, save your voice, and get well ok?" Her mother pulled the blankets over Anne despite her discomfort to the heat.

Without being given a chance to do anything more, her eye lids drooped. She was so tired, so weak, and actually slightly afraid to fall asleep again. She'd witnessed all Krueger's murders, what could be next? She closed her eyes, unknowing that next she'd be witnessing his… 'defeats.'


	14. Chapter 14 Damn emotions

**Where the hell was she now? Some kind of basement, musty air and garbage gave it away. She'd seen several instances where someone thought Freddy was dead, but no, he always came back. She'd seen just about everything from Nancy to Jesse, back to Nancy, she'd seen a shy little girl become kick ass warrior. **

**She'd witnessed a little boy free himself from Freddy, and save his mother, the same kick ass warrior from before. Anne was going through his entire life, and how many more times this would happen, she wasn't sure. Why the hell was she here? Was this what happened when you slept during the day, or is this because she was sick.**

**Damn, she'd zoned out completely, the last thing she remembered was watching Freddy holding on to his daughters neck. She'd seen things go horribly wrong, and she wondered if Freddy even really cared that this was the daughter he hadn't seen in years, or if he was just using her.**

**Now here he was pulling knives and crowbars out of his body, Katherine held his glove in her hand carefully as if it would attack her itself, he encouraged her to put it on, as if she would suddenly give up and forgive him for killing her friends, like she'd just join him.**

**That wasn't his intent at all, Anne could see it in his eyes there was a different plan in there. Turning it upside down so the inside was facing her, he was smiling to himself as she actually slipped her hand inside. "Feels good doesn't it?" He panted softly.**

**She examined her hand, admiring herself in the knives. Freddy leaned his head against the column he was half stuck to, "Come on, let your daddy show you how to use it." he prompted looking oh so promising to his daughter which he wanted to double cross.**

**She felt the cold metal knives against her hand, no she didn't need his help. She extended the knives apart, and readied to use them, she could see that Freddy knew her intent by the way his eyes widened. She stalked slowly toward him, as he shook his head pleadingly and whispered no.**

**To late. She'd dug the knives into his stomach and pushed them in as he lightly cried out in pain. Damn he was in the real world, it actually hurt. "Maggie!" Katherine's adopted name was shouted, she turned around a blond with wrapped hands was ushering a lit pipe bomb at her. **

**She shoved it into his chest, penetrating the skin "Happy fathers day," Katherine whispered, than kissed him lightly on the cheek and rushed toward the door. Anne ever so lightly felt her rushed past, she actually felt her as the strings from her sweater brushed her arm.**

_**Anne's parents sat at the table worried to death about their sickly daughter laying in bed upstairs, So deep in thought, they barely heard the doorbell ring. Barely. Her mother slowly answered the door with a fake smile, trying to be pleasant to the company.**_

_**If only that company hadn't been two police officers, both male both tall one slim the other slightly chunky. They didn't look happy the slightest bit. Why did it have to be barely, why couldn't it be completely?**_

**It gave her an idea, a crazy idea she'd forever regret, if she could feel Katherine does that mean she could grab hold of real objects, such as the pipe bomb? Without a second to actually think of why she was being such an idiot, Anne raced over to Krueger, and wrapped her hands around the short stub still sticking out of her chest, knowing she didn't have long.**

"_**Yes my daughter is upstairs in bed." Her mother complied without asking what it was about, easily in her mind this was about Julie's car, they felt that Anne was part of it considering her mother had seen on the news yesterday that, a friend of the crash victim came to see her and they felt she with held information.**_

**Krueger reached up and grabbed her arm violently, was he actually touching her, that meant he could see her right? She looked at him with a deathly scared face, this was the real world what would happen if he blew up. (A/N she forgot this was a memory and that he comes back.)**

_**Anne's mother lead the two men up the stair case, unsure of if her daughter was awake or not. Actually what she didn't know Is that Anne was going to be waking up shortly. **_

**Than he did the unexpected, he pushed her out of the way with all he might, and she could see the fuse shrinking to a very small length. With a final breath Krueger opened his mouth "Kids." Anne's arms shielded her face as the explosion expanded, What couldn't be covered by her vertical arms was covered by a crate that suffered from the blast. "No!"**

_**Anne's Mother was right outside her door with the Police officers when Anne's scream sounded. Like a good parent, Anne's mother burst in the room looking for any signs that might cause her dear daughter to scream, especially in her current vulnerable state.**_

_**Anne sat up I bed screaming while her mother burst in the door followed by two officers, she panted heavily, and felt at ease when she remembered that was the past, and that he was still alive. But if it was the past, how did he touch her, and push her back?**_

"_**Anne darling are you ok? What's wrong? how do you feel?" The questions bombarded the teen, who still breathing heavily took note of the time, 3:16pm. God had she really been out that long, she went to sleep early yesterday, the soup and tea still on her bed side table. Cold.**_

_**One officer stepped forward, and she just noticed they were there, "Why in bed so late miss?" the slim one asked as he crossed his arms, Anne was confused as to why they were there, but gathered her breath as calmly as a girl who just had the worst memory could.**_

"_**Because I'm, sick" She took into account that her head no longer pounded, and her throat didn't feel like a scratching post. "I'm not sick," She tested her voice, giving it a second to see if her voice would swell again, "I'm better?" It was stated as if it were a question, and to Anne it was, did that mean that the memories were over?**_

_**They raised an eye at her, not quiet understanding why she was asking questions about her own personal health. "Mom, why are there police in my room?" Her voice gained a bit of fear, she suspected the worse, something happened to Julie.**_

_**Before her mother could speak the chunky policeman intervened. "We have some questions we'd like to ask you, and we're going to have to ask you come down to the station." His voice was calm but still in control, like he was trying to order a suspect who wasn't obeying his commands.**_

"_**Sir what's this about?" Her mother asked finally realizing this wasn't about her attachment to Julie's car incident. **_

"_**We got an anonymous tip saying Anne, was in a fight with both Sam, and Mark the day before each death." The portly one stated as he pulled the coverers off Anne and pulled her to her feet. That really pissed of her mother, she stepped forward and detached the officer from her.**_

_**Anne stood behind her mother and pretended to look scared and innocent, which she'd become intently well at. "Now hold your damn horses, I check on my daughter every night as well as my husband, and she's never once left this room after 10."**_

_**One cop looked down at her with an intrigued eye, like she'd said something blamer her more so. "Why do you have to check on her, has she had an issue with sneaking out before?" The other smiled to himself knowing they now had something on her.**_

"_**Never, Anne has had a hard time sleeping, and as you just witnessed she's having increasing nightmares. I just want to make sure she's ok." Her mother pointed out trying to mask the pissed off tone under a smart ass tone, it might not get her anywhere, but hell she'd like to smack this cop upside the head, and a smart ass tone was as close as she could get.**_

"_**Nightmares? Ah shit, Nightmares about what, a man?" the slimmer one asked with a disgruntled face, Anne tried not to smile aloud as a plan formed in her head to get her off the hook. "Yeah, a man. With horrible skin, and an awful grin." **_

_**The cops looked terrified at each other, at first it might seem pretty obvious who she was talking about. "And his hands, so sharp." She pretended to shiver as her mother tried to figure out what the hell was going on, "The long sharp nails." That's when the first cop shifted his look**_

"_**I think those are knives." He stated in a matter of fact tone, Anne pretended to be confused, "They aren't that sharp." Now everyone besides Anne was confused as to what she was talking about.**_

"_**Ok, um back to his burned skin-" Anne cut him off,**_

"_**Burned? No it's wrinkly, and his toothless grin." Anne's lie shifted and her mother thought she came to realization with what was going on, She knew what she meant, long sharp nails, wrinkled skin and a toothless grin. Yeah her mother seemed to be caught up.**_

_**She looked at her daughter and hugged her "You idiots, she's talking about her grandfather this is his death anniversary, he died when she was little, so I doubt she knows who it is." Perfect. If her mother got it, maybe the cops would too. She wasn't going to rat out Freddy.**_

_**Why wouldn't she rat him out? Why'd she try to pull the pipe bomb out of his chest? Why'd she scream when he blew up. Why'd she keep the broken glass she always saw his face in? Why'd she wear the necklace that cursed her? Why'd she feel pain when she watched his defeats? Why'd she feel jealousy when someone else kissed his cheek, even if it was his daughter? **_

_**Holy Shit, she really was falling for him, that why. At that moment, every tiny bit of fear that she'd lost in him returned. She felt afraid and alone, she wanted to cry her eyes out. Because what ever happened to him could now get to her, what ever he did, he had this over her. Damn.**_


	15. Chapter 15 manipulation aggrivation

"Now wait, I wouldn't care if you're the FBI." Anne's mother fumed viciously, "You are not taking my daughter out of this house, with out a legitimate reason to doing so." Anne was being escorted against her will by the two police officers. Her mother wasn't happy about it at all now her father was joining in on the argument.

The police continued to Drag Anne to the door, until her mother cut them off and turned the lock. "Stop! You have no proof that Anne has anything to do with these murders. I don't care if she got into a fight with them! I was at the market an hour before it was robbed, does that mean I robbed it!" She shouted at the officers.

They rolled their eyes and the chunky one released his grip on Anne's arm, "Look Ma'am I can understand how this is difficult for a mother, but we can't just ignore evidence like this." He stated with eyes that were pleading her to cooperate with them. She sighed knowing she was wrong, and nodded her head, leaving Anne stunned.

"Than strap her to a chair and question her here. You are not taking my daughter from this house unless you have better evidence." She insisted,

"We are not staying in this house." The slimmer officer pointed out as he looked around, Anne had done her research she knew every story about this house; she knew what used to be here and why it's now lived in again. Once everyone assumed that they were Free from Krueger, they restored the house but it still took years to sell.

When Anne was 16, they moved from a small two-bedroom one-story house across town, to this beautifully cursed demon filled Charmer. Anne saw the way the officer looked around the house with fear; she again tried not to smile. "What's wrong with this house?" Anne asked with an innocent look.

Her mother knew, and her father knew, but they didn't know that she knew. The officers couldn't say, no parent had ever told their child about Freddy Krueger. As far as Anne knew, she was the only one who knew he was back. And by now, she knew what Krueger was up to, and why he was still using her.

No one believed in Freddy Krueger when it came to Nancy, now when that name is even muttered, the FBI is called in. She'd never seen someone wake up during a murder, but she knew it was completely possible, what would happen if someone woke up before Krueger killed them.

Not as much, if they woke up before Anne killed them. Yeah big deal for her, someone had a dream about her, but if it were Krueger, Springwood would be evacuated.

"Fine, we'll question you here, but if we see anything that could possibly link you to these murders any further, we are taking you down." The portly one insisted, Anne agreed and led herself to the couch in the family room. The officers and her mother followed her, while her father poured some coffee for the officers.

When her father walked back in they hadn't even started talking, he handed the first officer the coffee and he passed it on to his partner. Neither really wanted coffee this time of the afternoon, "So officer…"

"Cardy, Officer Cardy." The portly one replied as he set the coffee on the table "Officer Cardy, you were going to ask my daughter about what she knows dealing with these murders." Her father took a seat of the couch next to his wife and daughter, while the two officers sat in the chairs across the coffee table.

Yes, my partner Officer Morris and I got a tip from someone saying that she was in a fight with Mark and Sam the day before their deaths." Cardy explained, Anne felt her heart start to beat, she knew exactly who the tips came from. She looked at both her parents from the corner of her eyes; they stared at the officers with unbelievable stares.

"Mom, dad, I uh I can do this alone." Anne urged them both, they gave her that type of look that told her they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. She pleaded with her eyes, desperately, "We won't get anywhere if every few seconds you jump in to say how ridiculous it is that a teenage girl would get into a fight with two boys."

They didn't try to argue, but slowly they picked themselves off the couch and sulked to the kitchen keeping in hearing range. She turned my attention back to Officer Morris and Officer Cardy; they were staring at her strangely, wondering why she'd just called out her parents.

She bit the inside of her lip, trying to piece together what she was going to say, "Ok, I'll give it to you straight, I got into a fight with them but I wouldn't kill them." Not even Anne was sure if this was a lie or not, it was her body, but it was Freddy's glove and Freddy's force.

"How did it all begin?" Officer Cardy pulled out a small notebook from his side belt, along with a pencil. God Anne felt as if she was in blues clues, and she was blue, leaving paw prints that they were to detangle. She had to figure out how to tell her tale without leading anything back to Krueger, or make it seem like she was the killer herself.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the morning of Terra's death. "I was in class, and Mark and some of the others were betting on who was going to die. So I pushed all their money out the window, when I was walking home, they jumped me." She explained casually.

"How'd you get out of it?" Morris asked

"Well only 5 of them were there, Sam being one of them. Two held me down, while Mark kicked me, and hit me. I pushed the two off, and aimed a rock at Mark, he ducked and it hit a mirror, shards flew out and they ran away." Flawless? Possibly, would it be enough? For now it would be, the officers seemed to buy the story easily.

Cardy leaned forward and examined the necklace Anne had kept on since her collapse in the kitchen yesterday. She frowned at him, he'd notice the big F, could it really be so simple as to use the same lie on them as she did on Julie the day of their shopping spree. "Where did you get that necklace?" Morris questioned with a worried eye.

Anne pulled her hand over the necklace and narrowed her brows, "What does that have to do with anything?" Cardy looked back at his partner and motioned for him to skip the question. They insisted that she than talk about the fight she had with Sam.

"Ok, I was walking around the town one morning, Sam and the others were fighting over who got Marks money from the bets, when I confronted them about it, Sam attacked ME. I fought back and I won, I told them to leave and that I didn't want to see them around. They left and I went back home." Anne made several points of the story very clear, like when she said Sam attack her or when she implied she went home.

Cardy was jotting down whatever she said in detail on the note pad. "This may or may not have anything to do with the case, but can you tell me what the F stands for on that necklace?" He asked firmly, Morris took in a breath of air sharply. Anne could see out of the corner of her eye her parents hiding behind the doorframe.

"The F stands for Fillish, my last name." Now was the perfect time to get them off her back, "Why do you keep asking about my dreams, and what man were you so worried about?" She pretended to be clueless; she actually was a good actor. At one point in life, she wanted to be a movie actor; of course, that was when she smiled on whim, not on force.

Now she was nothing more than miserable thanks to her recent discovery. Her mind had become so twisted and mangled that she allowed herself to feel this way. The desperation to have someone know how she felt, or at least know what she was going through, she latched to the fact that Krueger was the only one who fit that qualification.

"That's all the questions we have right now, stay close by in case you're needed again." Morris stated, obviously avoiding the question. The two officers stood up and escorted themselves to the door. "Thank you for cooperating." Cardy said as he opened the door.

Cardy scooted himself into the driver seat, and Morris in the passenger seat. Anne made her way back up to her room, and flipped through her Cd book. Mostly burned cd's but some were actually albums. She skipped past all the labeled by year disks and just went to the mixed by Genre.

Pulling out a plain white Cd on the top written in black permanent marker was loud mix! Below were the bands and singers she had on the self-made disk. Avenged Sevenfold-Breaking Benjamin- The Used- Papa Roach- The Offspring. She had a very simple music taste; all the loud bands her parents hated, she couldn't get enough of.

It had been a while since she actually sat down and listened to music, she wasn't sure what music was still on this old disk. Ok not completely old she'd burned it a couple of months ago. The first song, started up the music didn't start, but the low decrepit words started, 'He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man.' Than the real music started.

Anne leaned back on her bed and let the music sink into her, she felt watched and it pissed her off. Couldn't she be left alone for 5 minutes Dammit! The words to the song trapped themselves inside her mind, 'Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn (all alone) to many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction, my confidence is leaving me on my own, (all alone) No one can save me and you know I don't the attention.'

Did life like to mimic her? Did it like to leave her feeling empty, and pissed off at people who had no reason being in the path of her rage. Did the world just loved making her seem like public enemy number one, God looked down at her and smiled viciously. She has yet to remember the last thing the 'All mighty' God has done for her. At the very most, he made her a well actor, so she could lie to everyone else about how she was really feeling.


	16. Chapter 16 NOT A SONGFIC

**I DO NOT consider this chapter a song fic. Please don't say it is! The music is playing on her stereo, this is not a song fic, it is a just an ironic chapter… Freddy is NOT controlling the stereo. P.s. I really hated my last chapter, I had no fun writing it cause Freddy wasn't there. Another thing, do you notice that in NOES stories, OC's are really the only way to go, because in almost every movie there was a different character, besides Freddy. So Anne could be the next Nancy. I hope not, cause than this story wouldn't be posted. Now I'm rambling, gee thank you self. Can I please get on with the chapter. By the way I want to point out if I haven't made it clear in other chapters, her name is Spelled Anne, and even though it's very rare, it IS pronounced Anna. OK NOW I can get on with the story… NOT A SONG FIC CHAPTER. Thank you, enjoy.**

Anne lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling, trying not to open the dark never returnable abyss of her mind. It was easy to not think, so she just ran over the song lyrics in her head, when they actually started to play. She could remember exactly what song this was, but as soon as she heard the lyrics she'd know in an instant.

In this particular song, the band took their sweet time starting the lyrics, at this point it was basic music the guitar the base drums, the whole thing. Finally the words started up, and they did not make for a happy Anne. _Nightmare! (Now your nightmare comes to life)_ She could tell the world had a deep hate for her at this point. Every single detail in her life was a reminder of her nightlife.

In a way, Anne should have seen this coming, she downloaded the damn song after all. It was her own fault, and right not she just felt like shit. _Dragged you down below down to the devils show, to be his guest forever._ Krueger was the devil himself, now she just wished the devil wouldn't live forever. _Peace of mind is less than never!_

Anne forced herself off her bed, and started looked around the room for something to take her rage out on. At this point anything would do, _Hate to twist your mind but God ain't on your side._ The music continued as Anne turned from pissed into a completely blind rage. Her side desk where she kept school books and writing supplies, was soon her victim.

Throwing all the stuff to the floor with a tumbling crash released some of the pressure in Anne, She swept her arms across the entire desk, nothing survived the fall. Books scattered on the floor and pencils rolled away, as if they were taking cover from the rage she still had. The papers flutters around, falling slower than the heavier books and pencils.

In her hands next was a pillow from Anne's bed, she threw it across the room and watched it hit the clothes in her open closet, sending some of them, Hanger and all, to the floor. Nothing could be heard over the music that echoed through her room. Her next trip was to the closet itself, she grabbing anything she could in two handfuls and yanked it to the ground.

Shirts and jackets fell from their hangers and landed in a slump of the ground, covering the pillow she'd freshly thrown. Anne dug her nails into her the locks of hair on her head, and let out a blistering scream. Ever so slowly her rage cooled down, and she examined the damage she done to her room. The room was now a complete mess, the reaction of cold blooded sting and fury.

The only thing not disturbed was her dresser, which was surprising, the drawers were open and ready for the clothing in them to be grabbed and thrown around. Heavy jeans and tank tops that couldn't be hung up. The top of the dresser was stable too, the pictures of Anne with her family and friends remained un touched, the birthday cards she just gotten still stood in place.

And that broken piece of glass still rested upward, staring back at her mocking her. Literally. Freddy was laughing his terrible cackle, and his eyes watched her every move, following her like an old picture in a haunted house. All that blind rage returned to Anne again, he was playing with her, making everything she did seem so wrong, yet to him so incredibly right.

She balled up her fists to without thinking at all punched the dry wall above her dresser, in a single swift move the wall broke around her fist, covering her with dust. The dry wall fell and broke more as she tried to free her hand. Shit she was going to hear about this from her parents for month, and what was her god damn excuse? She. Was. Pissed.

"Thanks a hell of a lot Krueger." She muttered to herself, the next song had already started long before during her unstoppable rampage, as she began walking out of her room, not bothering to turn off her music, the last thing in her mind was the lyric from the stereo, _And without you is how I disappear, and live my life alone forever now._

She slammed her door and didn't bother to look back, she wanted to rip the necklace from her neck, even with all the strength and rage she'd mustered just a minute ago she wouldn't be able to rip this necklace off, This necklace was no longer just an accessory, it was a part of her and she loved it despite the sheer terror it withheld.

She opened the front door to her house, taking in a minute of the heat. Than it occurred to her, she'd been in his memories last night, did he do the killing himself? As if someone were reading her mind, her phone started ringing, her battery was low from not charging it last night, but she could talk for a few minutes. "Hello, Julie?"

Julie was crying rather rapidly, her breathing was shaky and her words were a little rough, but Anne was able to understand them, "Last night, they found Cassidy, oh god Anne she was completely destroyed." Julie sobbed into her end of the phone, Cassidy was the schools vice president and a straight A student, she never had a single Enemy, everyone got along with Cassidy.

"Oh God, Cassidy." Anne breathed, she could only imagine what Krueger could have done to her to get Julie crying like this. Than again beside Anne, Cassidy was one of Julies closest friends, they'd known each other since the first day of kindergarten, and had been actual friends since the 4th grade. It was respectable to have Julie sobbing over the phone.

Than Julie's breathing eased out and her crying ceased for a moment, you can tell how hard she was trying to calm herself down. "I- I was supposed to sleep over her house last night, but I had to cancel cause my grandma is coming into town." Julie was whispering, as if she expected someone to over hear that she didn't want to.

Anne couldn't imagine what would happen if Julie, her best friend in the entire world, woke up with a slaughtered body next to her. "Anne what if I was there? I could have saved her or-" Julie was cut off by her best friend who just so happens to know, that no one could have save Cassidy, not even herself. "Or Slaughtered as well."

She knew it was a lie, but what if Cassidy's screaming woke up Julie, and she watched as nothing tore into her friend chest, and she could do nothing about it. Anne shuttered at the thought, she was going to have a serious talk with Krueger about who he kills and when, it would most likely end badly… For her.

"Julie, I've got to go, I have something to talk care of." Her voice was possibly to low to be heard but she didn't repeat herself, she closed her phone, ending the call in the process, and rushed back into her house. Her music was still blasting as she rushed up her staircase, she hit the button and began searching frantically around her room for something that she'd thrown off of her desk.

There on the ground, mashed between a few pages of a book she was supposed to read for English class, was the caffeine pills her mouth had replaced with sleeping pills. She popped 2 in her mouth, and curled up on her bed fully dressed, not bothering to pull the blankets over her body. The pills didn't take long, she closed her eyes and prepared for what might possibly be her last time seeing Krueger.

-Anne found herself in the boiler room alone, "Krueger? Where the hell are you?" her shouts echoed through out the boiler room, something didn't feel right to her. She knew she wasn't alone, but this wasn't Krueger that was watching her? She turned around on her heels to look for a sign that someone was here.

There standing in the corner completely confused, was Cassidy, long blond hair and big green eyes. Alive. "Cassidy?" No response, Cassidy looked around admiring every bit of where she was. "Who are you?" Cassidy asked looking straight at Anne. She raised an eye, how did Cassidy not know who she was? And why was she still alive?

Anne heard the click of metal, and knew why Cassidy didn't know who she was. She wasn't talking to Anne, she was talking to the burned murdered clicking knives together behind her. "This is going to be the end of you Bitch." Freddy held his glove ready for attack, and Cassidy backed into a wall. It's what they always did, they just gave up and covered their faces.

Cassidy waited till Freddy was coming at her to make a break for it and run, Anne found herself smiling thinking maybe she'll get away. She always seemed to forget that they were merely memories and that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Freddy caught her wrist with his gloved hand and pulled her back.

"Ah, ah, ah." He waved a finger at her pretending to scold her, "You're getting out of this one." He warned before holding her down tightly, preparing to strike her with the knives. Than he stopped and turned his head to the side, staring directly at Anne, who was supposed to be invisible to them. He smiled viciously at her than turned back to his victim.

Anne watched closer to what Krueger did, he wouldn't look at her for no reason. Than Krueger did the un thinkable, he did something that proved to Anne he knew how she felt. He shattered her heart into a million pieces, he kissed his victim, straight on. Cassidy struggled to get away, breaking free from him. Krueger laughed viciously, the laugh meant to be heard by Anne, than he continued to murder Cassidy.

(A/N I really wish there was another word for kiss, and not smooch or anything, AND HELL NO I AM NOT USING CANOODLE. But kiss just doesn't sound right, anyway it's like in number 4 when he said to the one chick 'wanna suck face.' I couldn't use suck face either cause you know it wasn't that long or anything like that. It was just a quick kiss to piss off Anne… Actually now that I come to think about it, in 4, what was that chicks name? Does anyone know? Help me out here it's going to bug the crap outta me.)

Anne wasn't even watching anymore, she was blind with open eyes, she was broken while standing straight, she was dead while breathing. Krueger did it to piss her off and she knew it, how he knew was beyond her, she never did anything to hint at it, or say it to herself. Damn could he read her fucking mind or something?

Anne closed her eyes and wished herself away, she breathed deeply and tried not to cry. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she didn't open her eyes. She felt a cold chill from someone breathing on her neck, she slammed her eyes shut tighter, she felt someone lift her chin. She could resist, she slowly lifted her lids to look at him, even through the tears she could see him smiling cruelly.


	17. Chapter 17 i fucking hate you

**Does anyone else think it's weird that Anne just does nothing all day but listen to music than kill people? Well I did, she needs something more to do, a job a hobby… one that doesn't involve blood. Even Julie has a fucking job at the mall. So guess what she's going to get in this chapter!**

Anne pulled away and turned her back to him, hugging herself tightly. She sniffled a few times and shook the tears from her face, It didn't take long for Krueger to come up behind her. Slinging his right arm over her shoulder and across her neck, at any moment he could tighten his grip and choke her. In a way Anne was wishing he would, just to get it over with.

"Something wrong?" He whispered slowly into her ear, his voice dripping with sarcasm, pretending he didn't already know. She shook her head back and forth, pretending to be strong, of course when you're already crying it's hard to convince someone that you're ok. He tightened his grip around her neck, making Anne gasp for air quickly.

This was it, he was really going to kill her, her vision began to haze before he leaned to her ear again. "I don't like it when you lie to me." His voice was dripping with anger, venom filling his tone like a snake. More tears spilled, he tightened again, than quickly released. Letting her fall to the ground and breath in deeply.

"I hate you." she hissed in between her gasps for breath,

"I don't think you do." He mocked her as he rounded around so he was facing her, she really hated him. Well at this moment she did anyway. She tightened her muscles as he leaned down to be eye level with her. Why couldn't he just stab her in the heart to get it over with? Oh right, cause he loves to watch her suffer, he lives on her pain, and get a kick out of her crying.

She slammed her eyes shut when he tried to get her to look at him, "Fuck you!" Anne shouted as she pushed him away. The tears streamed harder and larger now, Krueger stopped his awful smile, thinking possibly he'd gone to far? He laughed to himself, what did he care if he'd gone to far, he didn't care about Anne, Right?

Looking down at her though, crying and feeling like hell, kind of made him want to stab himself. He'd seen plenty of people crying plenty of people claiming to hate him, but this was just hell. Shit, why was he feeling so bad? He'd watched her cry before, she'd watched her scream and call him a bastard, so why was it so tough when she said she hated him.

Anne stopped for a moment, and noticed that Krueger was just kneeling next to her, not doing anything. She caught his eyes for a moment, and beneath all that rage he expressed every second of the day, was a strange misery. Neither of the two broke away, they just stared for a moment, Krueger moving his hand to under her chin.

_**(A/N Freddy is about to get VERY OOC, but fear not it's not going to be mushy and disgusting. Freddy is not the kind of person to hug you and whisper it's going to be all right, that's the female dream man, AM I RIGHT!)**_

He wasn't using it to lift her chin any further, instead he was pulling her toward him. Anne's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull back. She was utterly frozen, either out of fear or out of shock. They lingered for a moment, being so close to together. Anne's heart beating so loud it echoed through out the boiler room.

Her eyes slipped closed and she gave a few second of waiting, a slow steady pace as she lead in lightly. The feeling was gone, his hand was no longer under her chin, his air was no longer hers. She opened her eyes to see what signs he gave in his face for retreating. She wasn't in the boiler room, she was curled up on her bed, in her trashed room.

What the fuck just happened? Did she almost possibly just kiss a murderer? She looked at her clock in half disgust, she'd been asleep for almost 5 hours. It was dark by now, she couldn't fall back asleep even if she wanted too. That was incredibly awkward and she wasn't even sure what had come over her.

Damn why did she feel so fucking lousy? Actually she felt a little more disappointed than she did lousy, did she possibly want to maybe kiss him? She already knew how she felt about him, even after that display, Anne wanted to kiss him. Now what the hell was she supposed to do, it was dark and she had no where to go, and she couldn't very well go back to sleep.

She looked around her room for something to do, on her bed side table was a small bottle of rattling pills. Did she dare, would she take the risk of going back to the man who just suffocated her, than almost kissed her? Would Anne be able to ever go back to face him again, should she ever even see him again?

She felt herself blushing profusely as she rolled the pills in her palm and considered taking one. She tossed them across the room, knowing she couldn't go back there, at least not yet. She grabbed her lap top from beside her bed, and set in up on her lap. It'd been awhile since she'd used electronics for fun rather than research of actually going outside to do something.

Hell if that's what normal teenagers did, than why couldn't a completely fucked up, twisted psycho, outcast who was had a weird thing for a murderer, do so? She was still a teenager none the less, if you could call her a teen, yes she was eighTEEN but she'd had a job before she'd baby sat, she'd had alcohol if anything she was a young adult.

She just wanted to talk to someone, have a random conversation with a complete stranger, It's what freaks did, and she being a freak found no reason she couldn't do so. She pulled up a chat site, no names were given out, no information if you didn't want to. In fact you didn't even have a screen name, when you talked to some it just says stranger says.

At times it was weird to be here, it was filled with perverts and just creepy people. On rare occasions you could find your self striking up a conversation with a normal person, but it was slim pickings. Anne just happened to be in a mood where anyone she could get would do. She was just lucky, because this conversation was fate. If you believe in that kind of shit anyway.

_Hello,_ she typed quickly, she hated it when someone got to speak first.

_Hi, how are you?_ they quickly replied back, she gave a sigh of relief at least it wasn't some perverted guy asking ASL (a/n Age Sex Location) She hated having to share information with people, but she hated having to end a conversation just to start up a new one with the same question. For once it was nice to just talk to someone.

The conversation continued normally until the stranger on the other end asked, _What brings you to this site?_

Anne smiled to herself, for once in a long while she could the truth, _it's getting late over here, and I just can't go to sleep. How bout you?_

The bottom of the chat box popped up with the words 'stranger is typing' and Anne waited several moments for a reply. A smile spread across her face as she stretched out her legs and sat in silence, just feeling good about having someone listen instead of talk for once.

_I got a block and decided to take a break from work, it's about mid day and I run an online photo gallery._

The stranger continued to go on for a few lines about how the gallery worked about how they uploaded the pictures onto the sight, and a person could buy them. Anne grew intrigued, every picture on her walls that wasn't a band poster, was an image she'd taken herself, after she'd gotten over her acting dream, photography played it's way into her mind. Of course thanks to Krueger, her dreams fell flat the night of her first kill.

The stranger continued to talk about how one of their best employees just quit, and how a bunch of pressure came over the staff, causing another to quit. It was amazing how easy it was for someone to just let out all their problems to someone over the internet. By the time the stranger was done explaining their problems Anne was full of questions.

She began by asking about the website, than pulled up a second tab and began browsing through the pictures. She loved a lot of them, outdoor scene beauty shots, pictures of crowds of people at who knows where. Next Anne stated that she loved photography, and she'd actually thought about doing it at one point. The complication came when the stranger on the other end asked why'd she'd given it up.

_I never really got a jump on it, my parents wanted me to do more than that, besides how many opportunities for taking photos come along?_

He lie was nearly full proof, it was all true, she just happened to leave out the part about a murder whom everyone though was dead had killed her dreams when he forced her to slaughter people in her sleep.

_How about this one, send me some of your pictures, and I might just use them on the sight for buyers._ Anne's breath was nearly taken from her breath, was this person pulling her leg? She was really going to hire some kid they met online just because the 'kid' mentioned that she had in interest in photography?

_You're joking right? I'm barely 18, it's not like I just handed in a résumé`, all I said was I liked taking pictures._ her fingers were hot over the keys, and she half expected the person to type back and agree with her, it wasn't the first time she'd gotten her hopes up that high, only to have them come crashing down like a kite when the wind stops.

_Look, I'm desperate to get some more help around here, and besides, most of my staff are people who live half way across the world. I hire them for the same reasons I want to hire you, if you really love photography, every picture is worth something._

Anne found herself smiling gleefully, especially as the stranger on the other end typed in their information, their address and name where to send the pictures too. Anne jotted it all down as quickly as she could, was she really going to do this? How did she even know she could trust this person, it could be some creep who just knew about the website.

Still she agreed to send in some photo's and ended the conversation, part of her saw this ending badly. The other part commanded her body out of bed, and to the closet, where she pulled out her old camera. Dear god she was really going to do this.

**I know what you're thinking, what the Eff does this have to do with the story, trust me later it's going to play a very VERY big part in the story, she's going to need the money to buy something important. And no, it's not booze, maybe I mean come on is she just going to push aside all the money, maybe she gets drunk one night and falls asleep, what is a Freddy going to do about a Drunk Anne? I don't know, I haven't decided if I'm going to use it yet, it sound kind of funny, but very OOF that's Out Of Freddy instead of Out Of Character. Anyway! Just wait you'll love to see what she's going to use the money for.**


	18. Chapter 18 happy work?

Anne started cleaning off her camera lens, her mind still thinking this was a dream, it made perfect sense, she was still dreaming, Krueger just sent her back to her room to get out of the 'situation' they were in. She'd put off that option when she pinched herself and she was still cleaning off the frame of the camera.

Another thought crossed her mind, how much would she get paid for this? She didn't expect to get a lot of money, but she wanted to save her money for something. Something ran through her mind when she was chatting with the photographer Lacy Charms, it happened when Lacy asked about her sleeping habits, which than lead to a conversation about where she lives. Lacy wasn't clued in on the constant murders and asked no questions.

The idea though came to Anne as soon as she read the question, 'Where do you live?' The question had come when she explained that most of her photographers lived all over the world. Anne wanted to reply back, Hell but she didn't dare burden Lacy with all this about the murders, it was a red alert situation, and if someone didn't know, why crush their soul?

Her thought, however was merely something in the back of her mind, she lived in Springwood, and she lived in Freddy's town in Freddy's house. A town where the population was depleting from murder, and moving. It got her thinking, her parents wouldn't live here forever with this going on, especially since Freddy was tapping back into the minds of adults, her parents knew what house they lived in.

What would happen if Anne was forced to leave? She was 18 for crying out loud, a junior but she was still of legal age to move out and buy a house. She hated Krueger at this current moment, completely and utterly despised him, but she knew that wouldn't last. Her twisted mangled heart didn't grow on him only to suddenly detach, this wasn't some dumb high school crush.

Besides it was time to get away from her parents, she was a smart girl she'd stayed on her own before, her parents had gone on a vacation for 2 weeks. While gone, Anne had to clean, do laundry, shop for groceries, and she had to baby sit for the Gunther kids that once lived down the street, they moved away after the second murder.

Anne knew how to take care of herself, she spent most of her life being protected and it was enough. So she knew what she was going to use the money for, it would take some time, but Anne was going to save up for a small starter home in Springwood, whether her parents like it or not. She had a bank account spilling with college funds, so she didn't have to save for that.

She could use the money from this job, if she took to it, to save for and apartment of something. Anne wasn't sure how long it would take, and she was still trying to figure if this was more about getting away from her parents, or staying with Freddy, if she forgave him. Fuck that, she knew she didn't have much of a choice, if she was really mad at him, she wouldn't still be wearing the necklace, and that stupid piece of glass on her dresser, would be shattered.

A smile wore its way to her lips as she glanced up at the old broken thing that she had gotten days ago. She instantly hated herself for doing so, No Krueger wasn't watching her, but she still felt like she should stay pissed for a while more. Something ate away at her insides though, like she should take another sleeping pill and go see him. Anne laughed to herself, why the hell would Krueger care if she went back.

Just because she was feeling a little confused didn't mean he gave a shit, it's not like she could run into his arms and have him apologize for torturing her like that, **it's not how he is. (A/n I put that in bold as a little note to you the readers, HE IS NOT LIKE THAT, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE HIM DO THAT. I'm not yelling I'm just making it clear, cause I read a FreddyXOC to help with my writers block, and Freddy was being very mushy, I hated it.)**

**Anne tested her camera by putting it to her eye, and glancing around her room. Her smile widened, a familiar feeling of happiness passed over her, she hadn't felt it in a long time, so it felt nice to bask in it for a moment. One last thing, she pulled out the camera strap, hooking it to both sides of the long lens camera, tightened it to a good length, and pulled it around her neck. Perfect.**

**-The sun started shinning through Anne's window before to long, she hadn't gone back to sleep, and saw no reason to do so. Yes she was going to be tired around 2 or 3pm but she's grab a coffee and she's be fine. Until than, she slipped on her shoes and pulled the cleaned and ready camera around her neck. To start her pictures she'd get the sun rise peaking over Springwood.**

**This was something Anne really wanted to do, something she was looking forward to trying. It's been a long time since she looked forward to anything actually, so pardon her if she wanted to get excited about it. She slipped out the door with a thermos of coffee she'd made and poured somewhere around 4 am, how she was ready to get out the door and get to work.**

**Her feet hit the bottom step of her house, and she looked back to the red door that was the trade mark of the entire house. Maybe when she was older and had figured out what to do with her life she'd live here. Several flaws had already poked through that plan, but she ignored them, for now at least. She didn't want to think about what people might say if she bought that house, or the cost of it. **

**The sun was barely peaking over the horizon line, and Anne knew she had to move fast if she wanted to get it at the right time. Her feet moved faster on command and she held her coffee in her left hand, letting the camera softly bounce on the strap as she jogged to her destination. The perfect place to take her first image, the edge of Springwood, seeing the sunrise over the forest line would be perfect.**

**-The light gleamed over the tops of the tree's creating a stream of golden light; the shadow of the trees over came over Anne, creating the perfect amount of shade to capture the golden glow over the dark green with out a streak blinding the picture. The now blue sky blending nicely into the green of the trees as the strips of light climbed over the top of the branches.**

**She smiled and snapped the shot the clicking sound ringing in her brain, the pure silence melted her heart. It was nice to have the sweet sound of the wind rustle the trees instead of steam exploding from a broken boiler pipe. The birds chirping happily, instead of sharp knives across rusty metal, the sounds of her own blissful sigh, rather than his maniacal cackle.**

**A loud piercing scream broke the nature's rhythm, causing birds to leap into the air and fly. Anne knew that was no ordinary scream; that was a slaughtered scream, pure terror and uncertainty. One of two things could have happened to cause a god awful scream like that, One; Someone woke up to find Freddy's victim next to them. Two; Krueger's victim woke up.**

**Regardless of the cause of the scream, Anne took off in the direction it came, more screams followed after them, yelling in pain and for help. Anne's feet moved as fast as they could, crunching twigs and leaves below her. Trying her best to avoid hitting branches, her arms were used as protection, damn her feet just barely seemed to be moving at all.**

**Into her view came a yellow and green tent, perched tightly between two trees, even with the low light, Anne could see through the material just barely, the tents inside walls were coated with blood. She pulled out her phone, checking for bars, only one, it would have to do. If she didn't call someone than she'd be a suspect, she'd already left plenty of foot prints.**

"**Hello police, what is your emergency." the dispatcher asked in a calm voice, it was a woman, and by the sounds of it her calm voice was completely fake. Anne wasn't sure what the emergency was actually, she heard a scream and she could see blood. "Help, please I was out in the woods when someone started screaming, there's a tent, and it's covered in blood, someone's still calling for help."**

**For once Anne didn't have to pretend to be an innocent by stander, she actually was one.**

**She gave it a moment before realizing she was in the woods and couldn't exactly give them a location, "I'm in the woods, so I can't give you a location." She swallowed hard, actually feeling nervous and scared, the police told her to remain calm, and if she kept her cell phone on they could trace the call. Anne nodded her head, and started stalking closer to the tent.**

**Someone was still calling for help from inside, and they must have heard Anne on the phone because they began calling for her. "Is someone out there? Oh God please help me." They yelled, it was obviously a girl and her voice was shaky and scared, Anne didn't have to be asked twice, she rushed toward the tent and tore open the cloth door, breaking the zipper in the process.**

**Inside a girl from her school was stretched out across the tent floor, blood pouring from multiple cuts and lacerations on her body, Anne could see why she didn't flee from the tent the pain to move must be unbearable. The girl; Angela, was only the side dish, next to her a completely slain, you could barely tell it was a body anymore, it was nothing more than blood and skin, turned completely inside out.**

**Krueger really enjoyed killing whoever that was, the sight was making Anne sick, and she'd killed before herself. Angela was in a position where her head was turned toward the mangled mess, the cuts across her neck would make it completely painful. Even Anne still had some rightness left in her, she couldn't let her class mate stare at it, the image would scar her eternally, that is if she made it.**

**Her reflexes were catching up with her, she made several gagging sounds before taking off her jacket and pressing it to Angela's neck, "This is going to hurt." She whispered, and helped reposition her neck so she was looking away from the pile of human body parts. Next things next she had to find out what Angela knew about Krueger, she could remember every detail of the dream, of be completely traumatic about it.**

"**What happened to you Angela?" Anne asked as she took off her over shirt and pressed it to the gash across her chest and stomach, it was chilly in just a white tank top, but if she had to be a little cold to save someone it was worth it. Angela started to breathe deeper, feeling over whelmed as she tried to remember what happened to her, some people suppress attacks like this, but Krueger wasn't one to be forgotten.**

**By the way her eyes were fluttering, Anne could tell she was failing at keeping Angela alive. The blood loss amount was incredible and she was lucky to still be alive. Anne looked around for anything else that might help her stop the bleeding, in the corner a blanket was crumpled into a heap. She grabbed the dark green wool cover and wrapped it in a ball, first wiping the blood off Angela's head to see how bad the cut was, than pressing the wad to another gash on her stomach.**

"**I don't know, I can't remember." she muttered weakly, she was going out, and defiantly wouldn't last much longer. "I'm loosing it, Anne, It's slipping away." She stated in a low broken moan.**

"**So are you, come on Angela stay with me, please." Honestly if Anne let Angela die she would never forgive herself, if someone had escaped from Krueger and had a chance to live, only to die with Anne next to her, well she just couldn't make it from there. The low police sirens started to come into ear shot, they were still away from the road, but it wouldn't take long for them to get their. Maybe Angela would make it, just maybe, she just had to hold on.**


	19. Chapter 19 don't change the subject

Anne actually had a shred of hope, Angela was definitely weak, and going under at every second the paramedics weren't there, but she was holding on. In the distance she could hear the sirens, they both could, and Angela was very much determined to wait, at least until help arrived for her. God why couldn't she remember what had happened to her, did something hit her head, it was there but she wasn't processing it.

It was one of those moments where is someone said it or it was mentioned she's remember it. "I see a tent, up a little north." A distant voice called as the barking of dogs rang through the trees, Angela mustered up all her strength to smile, feeling her world begin to spin as the loss of blood caused her eyes to flutter closed, the last thing she could hear was Anne shouting, "Please, Angela they're here, just hold on a little longer."

Anne knew that even if she begged her to stay awake and alive until they got there, there was no guarantee, even if she did make it that long, no promise came that she would live. Anne just held the blanket and jacket over the major gashes and watched the fabric soak with blood. Not accounting for the smaller slits on her legs and arms, they still bled, but not as bad.

Shit Krueger must have had a fucking field day with Angela, and who ever that was in a heap on the other side of the tent. A paramedic poked his head through the tent and his eyes widened in fear, the first thing he saw was the crushed lump over in the corner, the red stained body that once had a true form and face. The sight of all the blood was making the trained paramedic sick.

They urged Anne to go outside and talk to the officer about what she knew, Shit Anne hadn't thought about that one, she was already a suspect to Mark and Sam, now she was at the scene of the crime to a possible double homicide. She reluctantly left Angela as soon as the two paramedics picked up where she left off, trying to stop the bleeding with wraps and bandages.

Anne picked up her head and looked around for the officer who was in charge, it didn't take long to find a fatter looking man in a police uniform instructing others to tape off everything within a 500 meter radius of the tent. The voice sounded familiar to Anne but she really didn't care at this point, she just wanted to get this over with. As soon as the officer lifted his head to look at her, her heart stopped and her breathe was lost.

Officer Cardy, looked at her with the same shock as she had. "Anne, well than this should be interesting." (I want to know the truth, how many people thought it was going to be Freddy? I honestly had that thought cross my mind as I was writing, but it seemed better to have it be officer Cardy, especially since I have no clue when Anne could've fallen asleep.)

Anne gulped deeply, this wasn't going to be a pretty ending, but she followed Officer Cardy back to the road. He opened the police car door for her and she sat on the edge of the seat facing outward, Cardy grabbed a note pad and a dull pencil and waited for Anne to start her story. Anne; actually able to tell the truth for once, wasn't sure if he was going to buy it or not.

"I was outside snapping photos of the sunrise." She pulled her camera back over her head and held it up for proof, "I heard a scream and went to check it out, I saw the tent, saw blood and called the cops, Angela was yelling for help, and so I tried to stop her bleeding." Her voice was shaky and cold, remembering the awful blood bath she saw when she looked in the tent.

"She held on, until you came, than she blacked out, I don't know who that other person is, it was too mangled to tell. I asked her, who did it, she, she couldn't remember." Anne was crying now, she truly didn't want Angela to die, she wasn't very close to each other, they spoke occasionally in Algebra II but other than that no connection was made between the two.

Officer Cardy looked down at her with a disbelieving look, Anne hated it. She was telling the set in stone truth, and he wasn't buying it. "Please don't look at me like that." She pleaded as she turned away, trying to get that glare of disappointment out of her eyes. "Well, Anne; this is the third time you've had a connection to these murders, what do you want me to do?" He complained, tossing the note book back into the front seat.

Anne stood up and faced him, gritting her teeth and scowling at him. "I don't give Jack shit if I was connected to every god damn murder in the world! You can't blame me just cause you can't pin the jack ass murdering your little perfect town." Anne's voice was raised to the highest level and several officers around stopped to watch her poke her finger into Cardy's chest.

"I'm nothing more than a passer by, and your jumping to conclusions is really starting to piss me off. If you need to question me further, I'll be at my house." She brushed past him and took off into a sprint, it wasn't a long walk from here back to her house, but she felt like running as fast as she could, just to get the hell away from Cardy.

She didn't make it very far before something completely out of place caught her eye, something Red and green. She turned her head and prayed her eyes were just messed up, seeing things from lack of sleep. Damn she could never be happy could she, there he was leaning nonchalantly against a thick tree trunk, mocking her, taunting her, calling her.

Literally, he was motioning for her to come closer, to come and talk to him. When did she fall asleep? This is the second time this has happened to her now, was she daydreaming? It made perfect sense, if she was running the entire time, than she couldn't have fallen asleep. She focused on him again, he was whispering her name, being carried to her by the wind.

She shook her head and tried to wake up from her day dream, when she looked up again, he wasn't in sight. Anne could still hear the wind carrying his request for her to come, now she really didn't have a choice, she had a few more sleeping pills at home, why not put them to good use? She still felt weird about going back, but what choice did she have now?

-Curling herself up on the bed one last time, she checked over herself to make sure everything was ready. She'd redressed in another t shirt and a clean pair of jeans, her feet bare and feeling a cool breeze. She was still a little tire, but it didn't change the fact that she needed at least one sleeping pill to fall asleep. Her mind began to wonder as her eye lids grew heavy, part of her wanted to stop now, but there was no going back.

When she opened her eyes again she was In the boiler room, and so far she was alone. A smiled crossed her lips as she felt someone breathing down her neck. She forced herself to stop smiling, and she turned around to face him. No one was there, she hated when he did this, why couldn't he just cut the crap and talk to her?

'OK,' She thought to herself, 'Krueger can move around at lightening speed, why the hell can't I?' she wasn't sure if she was asking herself or reassuring herself. 'Let's just take a minute and focus. Freddy's taught you well." God she sounded like a freaking sensei and student kung fu class. Regardless she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, telling her mind to take her to Freddy.

What little light seeped through her closed eyes was cut off, and a settled breathing cooled her skin. Did it really work? She opened her eyes, she was in the same spot, but Freddy was looking down at her, but the smile he had wasn't his usual rigorous and brutal grin, he still had the tilt in his eyes, but the deep blue color was so close to Anne that she seemed lost for a moment.

Her heart began thumping a fast and dangerous, just because he was so close to her. She took a step back and frowned, pushing her brown locks behind her ear. "You don't know that much." Freddy hissed, still wearing the confusing smile. Anne exhaled in frustration, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"What would happen if she remembered?" Anne questioned in a nagging tone, Freddy raised an eye at her, the innocence of his smile drained to his normal lethal smirk. "I made sure she wouldn't." he taunted as he took a step closer, Anne raised an eye at him, "What now? Are you going to kill her next time she falls asleep?" A hint of sorrow in her voice.

He wanted to laugh viciously and say yes, but he just couldn't what the hell was wrong with his lately? Why couldn't he kill someone without thinking about what it would do to her? Why couldn't close his eyes without seeing her? Why couldn't he pull away from her right now? He was Freddy Krueger for gods sake, he was a blood thirsty murderous bastard, and he couldn't get a girl half his age out of his mind.

(she really is half his age, well not really he's ageless but he was killed when he was 32, she's 18... 14 is close enough to half her age.) With a heart still beating faster than light, she looked straight up at him. He still hadn't answered her, and he was fighting a bloody battle in his mind right now trying to think of something to say, god if he killed her now where would it leave him.

"Not if you don't want me to." He whispered taking another small step toward her, killing her now would leave him miserable, now he just had to figure out why. Anne raised an eye, that was very un-Freddy like. "When has that stopped you before?" she asked, not feeling afraid to lean in herself, lingering on him for a moment, it was driving him over the fucking edge.

Her dark eyes looking up at him pleadingly, that smile that somewhat gained a little savagery on it's own, her wavy hair outlining her pale untouched skin. "Before you woke up, you-" he stopped himself and leaned in, completely hating himself at every second. (A/N It's not mushy, a kiss can be manly… besides, my story I can do what ever the hell I want.)

Anne dodged her head to the side at the last flash, her heart beating harassingly loud, "Don't change the subject," She breathed out, basically hyperventilating. He wanted to let out a pissed off grown, but part of him was happy she stopped it. He wasn't going to go soft for her, he'd been left without a damn person in the world to talk to for years, he was just caught up on having someone there.

"You're making it really hard, to kill people, now" he regretted the confession before he even let it leave his mouth. A smile traced her lips, staring up at the burned man standing dangerously close to her. She could see past the burns, past the scars, and past the knives, and yet it confused her as to why. Anyone else saw him and ran, she stayed just to see what he would do.

"You're making it really hard to stay mad." She blurted out not long after, turning back to stare in his eyes, he seemed both excited and angry. Usual Freddy always so difficult to read, again, every inch of her drove him wild, and again they found themselves leaning closer, just every so gentle.


	20. Chapter 20 Angela

Was Anne really going to be the one to do this? Was she going to stop before they got any closer, or was she going to let him do this. She knew right now It would take a lot of will power, but she also knew Krueger would regret it. Finally she stopped leaning, just when they were no more than a few centimeters away, "I don't think you want to do this." her voice was quiet, like she didn't want him to hear her.

Krueger stopped, and he looked at her with a questionable glance, isn't this what she wanted? Was it what he wanted? He didn't want to go soft and shit, so than why was he leaning into her. Freddy of course knew why she stopped him, she was thinking about him, thinking about him regretting this later. Damn when did she start caring? He didn't have long before she woke up, so he had to make a choice now.

Was he going to kiss her, or let her wake up, making it only more so awkward to return. Well what ever he did it was going to be awkward anyway, her presence started to fade as she began to wake up. She cursed to herself wanting to stay longer. Freddy changed his smile to that murderous vicious grin that Anne had grown so accustomed to. With the grin on his face, and Anne just about to wake up, he leaned in the last bit of the way.

-Anne woke up just after their lips made contact, and she could still feel it on her lips. Shit, why did she wake up! (A/N you have to be holding something to bring it out of your dreams, she wasn't holding him) For once in a long fucking time she was happy, and she woke. Fantastic, Not. Why did she always wake up at the good point of everything, it's like leaving the party just when they bring out the vodka.

She looked at the clock, it was about mid day. Maybe she'd be able to go to sleep tonight, there would be no repeat of what happened but she still wanted to see him. Anne jumped up from her bed, and gave herself three seconds to think before she decided to go see Angela in the hospital. See how she was doing, if she lived or died, make sure she didn't remember anything.

'_I made sure she wouldn't.'_ What the hell did Krueger mean by that? Did he whack her over the head or mess with her mind, damn it was frustrating to think about what he did. She was already dressed from this morning, and all she had to do was brush her hair. Than something crossed, she hadn't actually seen her parents in a few days, she'd been sleeping or in her room… Or just out somewhere.

-The hospital was rather empty today, that was a good thing right? She made her way to the nurses station and with a nervous attitude, and looked at the portly red headed woman who smiled down at her. "Uh, Angela Brown, did she-" She hesitated for a moment, "Did she make it?" Anne gulped down hard, afraid of the answer, Angela had lost a lot of blood by the time she got there, than it took around 10 minutes before the paramedics got to the scene. She was surprised Angela didn't die on her.

The head nurse turned to her computer, and typed in the name on her key board. Than turned back to Anne with another smile, "She's in that room over there." The nurse pointed to the room just behind the station, above the door was a sign and in digital green letters was the word; Stable. The hospital had gotten more high tech than she remembered last. Even though the sign said Stable, Anne knew that the room closest to the nurses station was a watch room, meaning things could go very wrong very fast.

When she pushed open the door, the scent of incense and the sound of soft music hit her instantly. Angela look fragile and broken, covered in bandages and wraps, tubes running around her, and beeping machines that were barely covered by soft flowing classical music. She was awake, but just she couldn't move much, just her eyes and her mouth, which Anne found completely convenient. "Anne, it's good to see you."

Her voice was weak and fragile, like she was falling asleep, Anne's eyes lined with tears. She stepped over to the bed, and kneeled next to Angela, she tried to put of a smile to comfort her bed ridden friend. "The police, they asked about you, I- I don't know why." Angela whispered softly as her eyes began to flutter, Damn the cops, she didn't want anyone to know she was a suspect.

Anne tried not to let it get to her, and she changed the subject, "What do you remember, not about what happened, about what happen before." Anne looked around the room, sometimes Cops sat in when there was a visitor, but she seemed to be in the clear. Angela smiled and closed her eyes for a few seconds, "They've asked a lot of questions but they didn't ask that."

Anne didn't say anything, she just waited as Angela started panting. "I was with Caddy." Angela paused, for a moment, remembering that night. Caddy was the nickname for Author Cadd, he was Angela's boyfriend for 5 months, he wasn't popular, but he got along with everyone, a bit of a jokester but he stayed on teachers good sides, "We were planning a camping trip in 2 weeks with some of the others from the ski club, he'd never gone before, and so we went for fun."

Anne nodded her head and thought for a second, the mangled twisted sack of skin was Caddy. "Angela, what did the police ask you?" She asked in a hushed frantic, Angela's smile drifted off, knowing how serious this question actually was. "They asked weird questions, they asked about a man, and my dreams." her voice was _intentionally_ low this time, and she glanced around for a moment.

Anne felt something build up inside her, they just couldn't let it go could they. "Damn it, they want everyone to know don't they." She meant to say it to herself, but she forgot that Angela could here her.

"Anne, Know what?" Her voice was fading out, and Anne could tell she was going to fall asleep. Should she let that happen, Krueger never was clear about killing her anymore. She ignored Angela and stood up making her way to the door, "I never asked you anything Angela." Anne stated with a grave face, Angela remained still for a moment, than nodded her head softly in compliance.

With that Anne walked out the door and past the nurses station, the nurse was turned around and looking over some folders. Beneath the nurses station were two signs, one that read 'please sign out' and the other said 'Ask about out visiting times.' She didn't sign in, she was just pointed to a room, but she wanted to know how late she could stay, maybe she could come back and watch Angela, just in case Freddy tried to get her again.

She slowly walked up to the nurses station, no one else was around, and something didn't feel right. The only noise were the blinking and beeping hospital machines from the patients rooms. "Excuse I'd like to ask about visiting times." Anne asked politely to the nurse behind the counter. The nurse didn't move she just kept flipping through a clip board stacked with papers.

"Excuse me?" No response,

"Excuse me nurse." Anne tried again after a few seconds, she reached over and put her hands on the nurses shoulder, trying to get her attention. Her hand was met with 4 shinning knives, that reflected the shocked look on Anne's face. The nurse turned around to reveal a burned face and a twisted smile. "Anxious?" he hissed while releasing her hand.

Anne stepped back in shock, was she hallucinating or something? Where the hell was the nurse, and the patients that were sitting out here a couple minutes ago when she went in to see Angela? Freddy clicked the knives together and jumped from behind the counter. Stepping up to Anne with a ravenous expression, causing her eyes to widen in fear, and she took another step back.

"What the hell Krueger." She mutter with a bit of venom in her tone, there wasn't going to be much room to keep backing up. Than she stopped stepping backward, and placed her hands on her hips in a pouty way. He wasn't going to hurt her, she was his 'Pet.' "You're day dreaming." he clarified when he saw her stop backing up. He didn't like it when she wasn't afraid, it meant he wasn't in control.

He had to do something to strike the fear back in, something to give him leverage. He leaned in making sure she was looking dead on into his tilted eyes, "You belong to me now." he stated as he place his knives over her cheek. That smile, that smile that was once so innocent now filled with a hunger for malice, crossed her mouth. He froze waiting to see what she would do.

"I think we both know I always did." she whispered before pulling away from him, and heading out the front hospital doors. Leaving a very pissed Freddy Krueger behind to 'revel' in his thoughts. The funny thing is, she was right.

_OK earlier I mentioned leaving the party when they bring out the vodka. Guess what I hate the taste of beer, the tiny bit of Russian in me is stronger than my German half and Polish. I totally love Vodka, Rum I can drink some kinds_,_ Wine is ok, Beer I hate, Vodka is me. Sorry this had nothing to do with anything, sorry the chapter is short. I couldn't think much I've been under the weather for a few day, and the whole thing with my laptop- Long story short, I can't write on my lap top and I can't stay out of bed for too long, that's why the chapter is so short. I'm going to drink chicken noodle soup with salt and hot sauce… You all thought I made that up, Anne isn't the only one who likes it that Way._


	21. Chapter 21 Lewis

_Ok so a few nights ago, we had company over, one of our guests just so happened to be someone who had seen the 2010 Nightmare of Elm street, but not the originals. We wanted to debate which was better, but I'd never seen the remake, and he's never seen the originals. So from someone who's seen both, Which was better? Cause I was saying that the facial features in the remake looked fake, but he thinks that Jackie was Scarier than Robert. What do you think? What were your favorite points? _

_And another thing, he was telling me about a scene where he ripped out this dudes heart, and was talking bout how he still had like 5 minutes, still time for more fun, than he started screaming. Considering the changes they made to Freddy's past from murderer to Molester, I just wanna know if I'm on the right track here to so I don't look like I'm an idiot. Especially since he has no detail, what exactly did he do, was it just more battering and beating or did it get rated M? Wow I feel kind of stupid for asking __but I've never seen it._

Anne loaded the film into an envelope and sealed the top shut with saliva, shuttering at the disgusting taste. Still when she pulled back she smiled and wrote the 'to' address on the envelope, than stamped the right corner. She didn't have time to wait till tomorrow morning, so she just planned on dropping it at the post office, before meeting some students for a 'respect for the dead' Dinner.

At first she found it kind of weird, just the name of it, but when Julie explained everything she was fine with it. They'd be going out for dinner just before the students memorial service, she had not been told about. Even though the students had been buried already, they were holding a memorial service and dinner (which invited every student parent teacher and anyone who wanted to pay respects), Anne had not been informed.

In fact she wasn't aware this was even being planned until 2 minutes ago when Julie texted and asked if she was wearing a dress or dress pants. She felt like a complete idiot when Julie tried to assure her that the information invitation was just lost in the mail. She didn't know if she wanted to go, but when Julie asked why, she didn't have a pleasant excuse, and had no choice but to raid her closet for something to wear to a funeral.

"I think they know that I'm a suspect, I bet that's why I wasn't told." Anne insisted out loud, just waiting for Krueger to jump in calling them all bastards, than laughing about killing them later. Instead the room remained quiet, she rolled her eyes and pulled open her closet. "I'm talking to my self here." she whispered, not realizing she actually was talking to herself this time.

She pushed aside hanger after hanger, sorting through shirts, and jackets, some summer dresses. She didn't necessarily have anything to wear to a funeral, actually she barely had any black at all. A smile washed over her as she passed a familiar shirt on a blue hanger. The Freddy shirt back when she was still afraid of him, with the cops snooping around her and ever adult knowing who Krueger was, she'd never be able to wear it.

It kind of made her sad, and she had no idea what was going on between the two of them. It's like she was a fish on a line, endlessly trying to get away, he just kept pulling her back in. Now all she waited for, was for him to real her in, and throw her back… If he didn't kill her first. Most of the time she wasn't sure if he still kept her as a pet to make her miserable.

Anne pushed the hanger aside and kept searching her closet, God if Julie wasn't her best friend she could happily sit alone with her Camera and her glass necklace. She racked through clothes she didn't even know she still had, old tank tops and blouses she wouldn't be caught dead in, they were powder blues and bright pinks, those were faded colors of her past, now all she could stomach to stare at was Red and Green.

Only a few hangers left until she reached the back of her closet, and she stopped. A short black dress hung by 2 thick black straps, the dress couldn't go past her knees. The dress was classic funeral, and she wondered where she'd gotten it and where she'd worn in to. Than it struck her, her great Aunt Marla's funeral from last year, Anne packed it away thinking she'd never see it again.

The dress was a thinning black number, with a little bit of shape at the bottom, instead of going straight down, It came out lightly. The two thick straps were no wider than her two fingers, and the front was a simple oval shape, not to low cut not to high up. She remembered wearing it to the funeral standing alone in the rain, Marla wasn't the only one she'd visited that day.

Her cousin Lewis was 12 when he was caught in the situation of a reckless driver, reckless driving is usually caused by a drunk driver, but the bastard who smashed into Lewis had been experimenting with drugs, and stole a car. Anne was 10 and a lot of times they got onto each others nerves, but she loved Lewis and felt like she could tell him anything. She'd visited his grave at least once a year, if not more, and every single time, placed a tulip on his grave.

She decided on Tulip when she remembered when Lewis told her about how he got his first kiss after giving his crush a tulip and from than on it was his favorite flower. Every year when she went back the tulips had never been touched but they'd wilted and died, leaving fragile remains of something that was once so beautiful.

She pulled the dress over her shoulders and pulled her hair out from under the straps, than freed the glass necklace and kept it in place just above the top on the dress. She pushed two simple studs through her ears and pushed back her hair. Her eye liner was smudgy and left black marks across her forehead and upper cheeks, she hadn't really noticed it before.

After grabbing the Envelope off her bed, she headed down to the bathroom to clean the black smudges off her face. She had one more stop before she met up with Julie, not far from the post office was a flower shop. "Wow, Anne do you have a date or something?" Her mother asked when she saw her daughter pulling on a pair of classy black heals.

"Yeah, with Lewis and several other old classmates."

"You're going to the Dinner?" Her mother asked with a bit of concern, Anne rolled her eyes, how did everyone know but her. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Her mother pressed as she took a step toward her daughter. Anne spun around on her heals, her wavy locks falling behind, a look a completely disbelief was visible on her face. How could her own mother say that to her?

How could someone she cared for not want her to go to a service for people who had died? "Why mother?" She spat in a disgusted tone, "Because I'm a suspect?" She crossed her arms and let a pout form, not the childish I want Candy before dinner type, the kind that made her step back in fear. Anne had switched from the child every mother wanted, to a loner that no parent could understand.

She impatiently bit down on her tongue to keep from ranting, she really didn't want to have a long debate about this, she was going to the post office anyway. Her mother closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine what she was going to say. "No, I just don't know if you should-" she was cut off by a door slam, when she opened her eyes again, and her mother was standing alone, staring at the front door.

As soon as Anne dropped the letter into the mailbox, every view changed. She wasn't going to embarrass herself by showing up and having everyone stare her down. That was all she needed to change her mind, but after than display she couldn't just go home, and admit her mother was right. With a turn on her heels she stood facing the flower shop across the street. Just because she wasn't going to the service, didn't mean she couldn't see the grave of someone she loved and missed.

With a single fresh and beautiful Tulip in her hand, Anne turned into the cemetery, no one had arrived yet for the honoring party, which was most likely a good thing. She ignored the texts from Julie asking where she was, and made her way to the center of the grave. When she was little it scared her to walk in here and visit, but after all she's been through, a few stones and bones weren't enough to scare her.

Lewis Fillish, he was on her fathers side of the family, she was never really close to her mothers side of the family, they were all rather stuck up, never very much fun, they kept to themselves and on rare occasions when they visited, they kept distance from Anne. Her fathers side was conservative, they remained close with each other and didn't treat Anne like she had some sort of disease.

Lewis was always such a prankster, and never left Anne out of a scheme, whether it was buying itching powder and replacing the baby powder they kept by the pool table, or dropping a gold fish into the lemonade. Lewis was a pure soul, and when ever Anne got the chance she was hanging out with him. Never forgotten, sometimes thought of, always loved.

It was written on his headstone in ample grey letters, carved into the solid rock that marked his forever bed. She laid the tulip down, next to the others, now all wilted and dead, even if they were touched they'd break apart. "Hi Lewis, It's been awhile since I last came, almost a year." She said allowed, her voice already shaking from staring at his gravestone.

"I wish I could really talk to you, I miss you a lot. And I'm in a bit of trouble, I could really use your sense of humor right now." She hesitated, and took in a deep breath a she prepared to continue, talking to his wasn't uncommon, she just wanted to let something's out, and even if he wasn't really there to listen, it was nice to pretend, it took off some steam.

"Your little cousins not feeling to good. Everyone is against me, err almost everyone." She stopped herself and thought of Krueger, what the hell was up with that, at first he was against her, only using her incase something went wrong. Now she just wasn't sure what was going on, With out really paying attention to what she was saying, Anne went on about Krueger, not actually giving names but certain details such as

Twisted, bastard, sick, disgraceful, evil, malicious, clever, smart, sly, slick, mysterious. She stopped herself before going any further, seeing the transaction in her eyes. She lightly grasped the necklace around her neck, into her fingers and held it up a little. "Uh- he gave me this necklace, I don't know if you'd like him, he's kind of intimidating." A small chuckle came out, and smile on her lips.

However, she was cut off when off in the distance she could a car door close, than 2 more followed after it. She turned her head to see the dinner group emerging from the cars, Anne not feeling the need to stay any more turned back to the headstone of her once lively vibrant older cousin. "Uh Lewis I have to go, but I'm going to visit more often, I know you can't actually here me, but it helps to come see you. I miss you." She wiped a single tear from her eye, and stood from her crouched position.

By the time she was turned around, several people from the dinner group had already come up behind her, and they didn't look happy. She caught her breath in surprise and tried to pull herself together. "What are you doing here?" One of the boys asked with a scowl.

"Visiting, I was just leaving." She stated clearly,

"Visiting who? Some devil worshipper?" Another asked with a spat of distaste. Julie stayed in the back of the group and didn't say a word. Anne stepped aside so the headstone could be read clearly, "My cousin Lewis, he died in a car accident when I was 10, anything else you want to say, or can I just call you a bastard now and leave?" Before they could say anything more, before they even got a chance to change faces, Anne pushed past them, not even bothering to look at Julie.

Ok so Today is my birthday, and I could not be more pissed. I hate my birthday, I hate getting stupid little texts messages and face book letters at 6 freaking A.M. saying Happy birthday! So I decided to move my birthday to February 29th! But the reason I'm saying this, is because I want to know if anyone else gets annoyed by this? It's not just the messages, I mean for me it's just another day of the year, millions of people have their birthday on this day, so Happy birthday to them. Happy birthday to everyone who enjoys their birthday!


	22. Chapter 22 Distant

Feeling herself growing starving with each passing moment, she stopped and stepped into a quick Diner, noticing the stares on her as she opened the door. Did everyone in the whole god damn town know she was a suspect? The waiter nervously approached her, and Anne could tell her smile was fake. "Can I just get an order to go?" She questioned as she shifted uncomfortably.

The waiter nodded and smiled a relieved grin, before holding up her note pad and pencil, "Just a tuna melt." It was the only thing Anne knew off the top of her mind, and she desperately wanted to go. The air was tense as she stood next to the door, feeling the occasional glances from people around the diner, some she didn't even know, but they knew her, they all knew her.

15 minutes she stood agonizingly under the stares and glares of complete strangers, did they run her god damn face across a TV special? The mud covered black heels, short funeral dress, and wild wavy locks that had gotten tangled from her time in the cemetery completed the look to a simple murderess. She looked herself up and down, than gave a heavy sigh.

It wasn't until the waitress came back with a white Styrofoam box did, that Anne lifted her right heel and pulled a single 20 dollar bill and handed it to the waitress. She left before the waitress could even say, 'I'll get your change.' Honestly if things went the way Anne wanted she'd have money her own, and she'd leave the 'comfort' of her parents, and be living on her own.

Of course she didn't know how long that would take, or how much she was going to be paid, she didn't even know how long it would take to get her money, if her pictures were used. After all Lacey didn't give her release forms or send her any information, for all Anne knew, she just sent sunrise pictures to an internet creeper and her address was on the envelope.

Anne knew that from the second she started talking about the job, so why did she take the chance? Why did she feel so protected lately? Why did she feel so safe despite the fact that she was most likely the towns most hated person, err that was alive, Krueger probably took the overall position. On one hand, Krueger would probably happily kill anyone who challenged his 'pet', but it wasn't hard to tell that Anne hated being protected 24/7 and Krueger wasn't exactly Mr. Good guy to the rescue.

Since when did Freddy decide he wanted to keep protecting her, back than and Even now, he kept her around just in case, despite how Anne felt, Krueger was one way. In fact, she had already decided, that what happened between them was him, finally having someone around. Or maybe in her mind he was leaning in, while in reality it was her leaning in.

Had her mind become so twisted that she had to lie about something right in front of her face. Something had morphed over time, she'd stopped resisting murder, feeling upset when murdering no longer was part of her, and really the only person she wanted to live any more was Angela, at this point anyone else could die, that included herself, depending on who was doing the killing.

She slung open the door and kicked off the shoes, and slinging her locks out of her face, the wind had whipped them about and they wildly left her hair feathered, and pushed back. Before she closed the door, she heard a certain something coming from the kitchen, she placed her box on the hall table and leaned against the wall close to the door frame, making sure she wasn't seen, and holding the door in place so it wouldn't creak closed.

Within a few seconds Anne could clearly process that it was Julie. "Mrs. Fillish, I'm just worried, Anne is really distant, and everyone is putting pressure on her." Pressure? they fucking hated her. The sad part was it was for all the right reasons. A smile tugged at Anne's lips as she thought about the situation she was in, she was becoming quiet the deviant. She was so close to getting away with murder, now she stood listening in on her parents and Julie, who all still thought she was innocent.

"Oh Julie, I'm worried too. Anne just hasn't been herself, these murders have changed her, and I think she might be hiding something." More than you think mama dear, Anne stepped herself back some, trying to ensure herself out of plain view. "I talked to the Police, and we have both found a way that Anne can be proven innocent."

At this Anne perked up her ears, a plan forming In her mind. It seems she wasn't the only one excited, Julie couldn't ask fast enough. "I've got camera's set up around the house, completely random places. We can monitor her all night, if there is a kill, Anne is proven innocent." Her mother explained, Again Anne smiled and touched a gentle finger to her necklace, kind of like she was signaling Krueger to kill tonight.

Than again what night did he leave out, he always found away. There was a small silence between them and Anne found this as her opportunity. She shut the door, and made certain it could be heard in the kitchen. "I'm home" she called into the silence, and picked her box off the table. A quick rustle came from the kitchen and she found the two of them biting back on their lips.

Anne pretended to act surprised to see Julie, and couldn't determine if it would look better if she gave a small grin, or just kept her poker face. Finally she forced a small yet obvious beam, "Julie what are you doing here?" Julie didn't respond, she only stood up and threw her arms around, who she thought was her best friends. Anne just wasn't sure about her friends anymore, all those people she fooled not long ago, now looked down on her with spiteful faces.

Honestly, they were pretty stupid. If they all did believe Anne was the murderer, which she kind of was… Why would they try and piss her off like they had this afternoon, did they not fear her slitting their throats in the night. Having Anne laugh as the blood poured from them, having them be right about her all along but not have a chance to tell anyone because as soon as they come into realization, it was to late to yell or scream for help. That was possible Anne's favorite part about it all, they were right the entire time, and nothing could be done.

"Anne, I've been so worried about you! I don't know what to do, I know that you're innocent." Julie whispered softly as she squeezed Anne like it was the last time she'd ever see her. The guilty Brunette held back a smile as yet another plan formed in her mind. She pulled back and looked her friend dead in the eye, mustering up her best fake tears. "I'm Really scared, and I really need a friend right now." She stated as she gripped lightly to her sucker of a best friend.

Julie nodded her head to show she was buying what Anne was saying, and it took a lot of strength to not grin in victory as Julie said "I'm here for you, as long as you need me." and than for her mother to reply, "As well I am, Julie why don't you stay here tonight." She was practically taking the words right out of her daughters mouth. And despite the fact that Julie was quick to say yes, Anne could tell that Julie was a little frightened, maybe she didn't think her friend was as innocent as Anne assumed.

-Anne laid blankets out across the floor of the living room, clip shots of the police questioning running through her mind. She a few pillows down at the foot of the couch, both her and Julie refused to take the couch, as comfortable as it was to sit on, sleeping on it was as painful as a bed of rusty nails. Two silk pillows were laid next to each other over a fresh gossamer blanket, that was more for decoration than sleeping on in a living room on the floor.

Julie wore a pair of light pink pajama pants, with an mismatching red plaid lumberjack looking long sleeved shirt. Anne had offered her a different shirt, something that wasn't so hot and meant for the winter, but she denied, insisting on how adorable it was. Her friend on the other hand, wore a pair of deep green sleeper shorts, too short for public, but perfect for sleeping in, and a blood red wife beater. Probably not the best choice with all the camera's around her house, but tonight she'd be proven innocent.

She pulled her hair into a bun and crashing back onto the pillow, while Julie hit the play button on the DVD player. Of course Anne had no idea what the movie was, Julie stated that it would be a surprise. As soon as the title screen played and Anne's eyes ran across the title, she instantly worried, she didn't know what the movie was about, but the title 'Morticians Past' Didn't strike right. "Is it a horror or something?" The murderess asked as she picked up the DVD case, and tried to turn her attention away from the title screen where the background was a beautiful red headed woman's mouth was dropped opened and her eye half shut, like she was screaming.

The blonde giggled before laying down next to her friend and grabbing the remote, and got ready to push play. "No Silly, it's a Romantic thriller about a girl who meets the perfect guy, but is afraid to love him when she learns about his past. Finally she accepts it, but it seems he doesn't love her, or at least doesn't want to." She explained as she snuggled into her elevated pillow and turned up the volume.

Still the brunette wasn't convinced, and her eyes scanned the back of the case, reading the small promo and the bottom half in the small letters where it help the warning label. "Rated R for sexual content language and gore." She hesitated for a moment, those words lingering in her mind. "Julie what the hell was his past?" Her eye brow raised in suspicion, than she lowered the case and stared at her 'Best friend'.

"He killed this one dude… at least I think it was one dude, there might be more, I never watched the whole thing."

"Perfect." Anne muttered to herself, feeling something agonizingly familiar pass over her, she leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling, trying not to look at the TV screen. A young girl falling in love with a killer, afraid to love him at first, and he doesn't love her at all. It was very recognizable, and honestly that pissed her off. The last thing she needed, was to be reminded of her current 'Relationship' with Krueger, right before she was going to see him.

_You have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long to update, School just started and stuff, and for so long I has this awful writers block. Being sick just takes it out of me, by the way I just got over ANOTHER flu or cold, or whatever the fuck I had. Anyway! I just wanted to say that I'm going to try my hardest to update at least every weekend, if I haven't already posted on an earlier day. I really hope I haven't lost to many viewers in the long wait. Once again, I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me, when I first started this story, I already had another chapter and a half waiting by the time I'd update, than I started falling behind, and I'm barely updating any more. Well not any longer, I'm going to put aside all my other stories I've been working on for this one, cause honestly I'm probably not even going to my others stories. Thank you so much for waiting and reading, you've come this far, why not review?_


	23. Chapter 23 watch and Learn

_You all wanted a Krueger kill, well guess what, you got what, and Anne gets to as the title says 'Watch and learn.'_

At least half way through the movie Julie had fallen asleep with a long dreamless face, but Anne couldn't seem to even close her eyes, or look away from the TV screen. It sickened her, this movie did, the main character was a happy carefree protagonist, while the man she falls in love with is withdrawn and unspoken, mysterious and intriguing, and she can't understand if he's a protagonist or an antagonist.

Actually at this point, Anne wasn't sure if she even really cared. This was just props and actors, a canvas painted with a fictional story picture. Nothing more than a fairy tale from a Childs bedtime story book, a secretly twisted tale filled with happy endings and true love. However this deceivable string of silk words and gossamer plots, ended with the burning fabric pages. The main character Louisa realizes that her lover Cartion is too dangerous to be aloud to live, and after killing him (ripping out his heart), she cried and literally drown herself in his blood.

As untruthful and fake the ending was, despite the terrible use of effect, and story holes, it was Anne's favorite part. It was the biggest difference between her and Krueger, one; he couldn't be stopped two; even if he did, Krueger had no heart to rip out. Three; He didn't bleed; therefore Anne couldn't drown herself in his life waters. And 4; If Anne ever even had a chance to kill Krueger, he wouldn't last minute admit he loved her, and give her a goodbye kiss, before dying in her arms, leaving her to sob into his bleeding chest thus causing number 3.

All she was to him was a stupid pet you keep by, like a lonely old Lady with 27 cats, not that Krueger was a woman, and he didn't look all that old, but hell, who knows how many times he's been around the block. While a pet could be cared for and treated like a member of the family, (as twisted and mental as the master), a pet couldn't be a lover or a darling you hold in your arms. A pet was a companion who was loyal to you, and nothing more.

Too lazy to get up and turn the DVD player off, or even feel around for the remote, she stared emptily at the movie screen and watched as it began. With the last bit of strength keeping her awake, she flipped over on her side, pushed the pillow away and used her praying hands as a headrest. She didn't even bother to pull the blanket over her body, instead she kicked it off due to the instant heat she felt washing over her. She green shorts providing all the heat she needed for the night, along with her crimsony red tank top.

All the comfort in the world surrounding her in that moment, all her energy seemed to fade, and her lids grew heavy with a thick lining of frailty and peaceful slumber. Without even a chance to wish herself good night, she was under, and she was preparing to see Krueger for what would be another kill.

-The instant she found herself in the boil room she was not alone, Krueger was before her, clicking together his claw in a dominant way. That smile of pure and total extermination filled Anne with complete ecstasy, but she hid it under a thick sheet of emptiness, and comfort. The same comfort that kept her coming back, that kept her away from the insanity line, and away from the suicide hotlines.

A small grin flickered to her lips as she pondered what Krueger could possibly have in mind that would get him so giddy. He had that bit of readiness, excitement, like a child at their first amusement park. She could sense that he already had planned something, and she could feel his exhilaration coasting and lingering in the steam filled boiler room air. She raised an eye and heard off in the distance a plea for help.

"Ready to learn from the master?" Freddy's voice soothed her suddenly, and she had to fight her own body not to blush and smile like a damn schoolyard kiddy with her first crush. Instead, she turned her giddy smirk into a savage and sadistic sneer. And in Krueger's opinion, the leer she wore was almost inhuman itself, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel a flicker of pride, for making her this way.

By the time she'd blinked her dark mischievous eyes, everything around her had changed. She never really experienced the way Krueger 'Transported' around like that, but it brought a fierce chill over her body and she shivered in a way that made her feel only even more so comfortable. She watched as Krueger's next victim was basically clawing at every thing he came into contact with.

Krueger pushed her back, behind a red-hot furnace, hiding her away just as the victim turned around to face the fearful presence that had just shown up. A sophomore from Anne's gym class last year, it had been a while and she could barely remember his name, possibly Mick, or Vick, no it was Rick, she remembered him now annoying Rick Brampton, she was looking forward to watching this.

No questions, now attempt to run, not even a shake in fear, and Anne could see instantly how much that pissed Krueger off. He was already loosing control over her, now over random sophomores who couldn't climb a stupid gym rope. She watched patiently as he approached the shaggy haired boy with a look of anguish masked by a ready to spring expression that coated his entire burned body evenly.

Despite the fact he seemed calm she could see from even back here, how afraid his eyes were. She'd learned to read body language on the job, as well as light studies when she was in the 8th grade. She could tell when a victim wanted to run and when they were going to give, and damn near close what they were thinking. If she was closer, she could tell exactly when he was going to make a break, or when he was going to try to attack.

If she wasn't busy watching six other people, she would have used it on Sam and Mark, she could have had no problem if it was one on one, or even one on two. She just couldn't use it when watching a group, or when she was being held down. She used it on her mother during the pill replacement conversation and on the police when she was lying her ass off during the home interrogation.

She looked at his hands, twitching ever so lightly, ready to clench them and run. Anyone who is not a track star is used to running with closed hands, and the twitching suggested he was ready to ball them up and take off. She would warn Krueger, but this was his victim, and it's not as if he couldn't catch the damn kid himself.

Like a perfect time clock, he took in a breath, clenched his hands, and turned on his heals into a full take off. This made Krueger smile and feel an alive familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Anne could see the leer on his face as his eyes followed the victim he'd soon be catch up to. And Anne could wait to watch what he had in mind, whether it be the most painful death, or the most torturous for Rick, she was going to watch like she was at the movie theater.

Another blink of the eye and Krueger was gone; she looked around and shifted her view to Rick. He looked back one time to see if the burned man was following him, and when he saw no one, he found it safe to turn back around. However, when a dark luminous figure was no more than 20 feet away, he stopped suddenly, the halt caused him to fall to the ground.

Krueger began to laugh, not at the clumsiness of his latest victim, but he was pondering how to shred him into tiny bits of human sushi. With complete amusement, Anne watched as Krueger taunted and toyed with the boy. Scraping his knives over anything that would make the loud screeching noise that would drive his Prey over the edge, the same noise he and Anne had gotten so used to.

And while at the same time, Rick was cowering in fear, and Krueger was displaying his utter dominance, Anne watched from the shadows at the man she no longer denied that she loved. Despite the sick and twisted reality, or the sadistic past present, and most likely future he had, or the undeniable gruesome outcome she knew was coming for her, she was in love with Fred Krueger.


	24. Chapter 24 Mark me

Ok I know, lots annoying Author notes, but I needed to fill some space… :D anywhozer. Wow did I just type that? What ever, I have an English assignment where I have to enter one of two writing competition, and me being the competitive bitch that I am, wants to win. So I'm really focusing on that, not to mention I've been asked to help with stupid ass door decorating, so now I got to spend some of my weekend drawing and coloring a Freaking Joker/clown. After that I get to spend the night at my best friend's house and I PRAY she'll help me with my writing. Cause she's Fucking beast. (I'll make her help; she's scared of my kick ass-ness. Ask her) so I apologize if this isn't my longest or best chapter. So I'm using my intro (this) and all the little (parentheses within the story) to fill up space so it appears longer. Don't ya just Love meh! … Just read the damn story and be happy I even got it in on time. 

One more thing, Fuck me! I know sounds weird but I'm just saying I'm getting so effed up; I haven't slept in days, Thanks insomnia, and when it finally chills out, guess what? Full moon, so now it's the weekend and I'm going to a friend's, this isn't helping but what ever. Happy weekend and I'm sorry for such a fucking long intro author note. Happy reading and one, one more thing. 'You are all my children now.' (Freddy Krueger-Freddy's revenge.) Hell yeah.

Krueger extended his knives and gave that unmistakable Freddy sneer, his hands lingered by his sides for moments, letting them at eye level for Rick, who was still cowering on the ground, and at this current moment was crawling backwards as a final attempt to get away. With every echoing step through closer to his prey, the farther out Anne peeked her to watch a true murderer at work.

Rick looked ready to cry, and with every bit of will power was trying to hold it back. Freddy raised a glove and towered above the annoying son of a bitch; Rick slammed his eyes shut and began talking aloud. "You're not real, it's just a dream, you're not real it's just a dream." The more he repeated the stupid line, the less believable it became, it merely tempted Krueger further.

Something lightly tapped Rick in the back, and he turned to find he'd rammed himself into a corner, and was given no choice but to stand and try to defend. It almost made Freddy want to laugh, if he wasn't so fucking excited that he finally got a decent kill, he would. Filled with a gracious rage that couldn't be contained, it was time to stop endlessly toying and get on with it.

He wanted this to be his gorier kill yet, it had to be Anne was watching… What the fuck did he care if she was watching? He just wanted to see some blood and guts, he wanted a proper painful murder, filled with screams so loud, the metal in the boiler room rang, and it would shatter ear drums. Pleas so desperate, he might consider being kick to kill. And so much blood, he'd be swimming in it.

His knives reflected the fear on his prey's face, unsure of if he should run again, surrender or fend him off. Too late he was out of time, Krueger was less than an arms length, every detail of his burned face so visible and clear, it was like a magnifying glass. You could see every snag on his suiting sweater, feel his impatient breath ready to strike, and smell the mustiness emanating from his perfectly place Brown fedora.

That was the start, his knives dug into Rick's arms, slicing straight down and straight through to the bone, the squawk that was next released was so high pitched the only logical thing to do was shut him the hell up. With his ungloved hand, Krueger threw a cold open hand directly across his face, the scream stopped and a whimpers started. 

With another swift movement, his hand was in the open wound, pulling veins tissue and skin from his arms. Blood spilling forward onto the boiler room floors, mixing with every other unpleasantry. That wasn't the end though, even with his arms over flowing with blood, Krueger drew back, and rammed his claw into the prey's center stomach. He froze instantly feeling the over whelming sensation, all the gashes and loss of blood, he still lived.

Damn this was getting good, how many hits could one kid take? He had one final blow, again Freddy drew back and released every bit of rage and grief he'd had held in since Anne no longer found herself afraid of him. He wasn't really paying attention on how hard he'd pressed, and he barely noticed the blood covering his sweater, as he found the break between forearm, and back arm (?) at the opening in his chest.

Rick's heart perched on the ends of the knives, closest to the glove itself. Freeing the still beating heart a smile wore it's way to his face as he pulled the glove gently off his own hand, and urge it toward Anne who was leaning against a rail and watching, with a quiet smile with arms crossed over her chest. Slowly she took the blood covered razor glove, pulling it over her hand.

He held out the hand implying she stab it, despite the risk of hitting him. A blush crept forward coloring her pale face, and she raised the glove above her head. With an encouraging smirk from Krueger, she slammed it down through the human heart, and directly through Krueger's hand. At first he looked in pain, than he smiled and began a low maniacal cackle.

(Creepy right? Makes no sense? Ties into the story at no point? Well just shut up and wait! Thank you)

She pulled the glove back and watched as blood poured out, unable to identify the difference between Rick's Blood and Freddy's (Which she had been wrong about.) she pulled the glove out, and watched as he crumpled the dead mangled heart into a useless sack of tissue, much like the owners body. Holding out the glove to him, a precious smile appeared on her face, and while the tilt in her eyes showed the deviant megalomania, she slowly acquired, her smile itself was the sweet kind Anne smile he'd seen so many times when 'observing from far.'

It wasn't stalking, he didn't stalk her, and you can't stalk your own pet. He simply watched to make sure she didn't get in trouble; he needn't any more reason than that. In his own mind, any other explanation was terminated, one however stuck in his mind. And no matter how much he twisted his mind and corrupted his thinking, it stuck in there, and he knew it was true. (Wait for it.)

The way she went to great lengths to keep him a secret, and the way he made sure she stayed out of trouble. (Keep waiting.) How he actually felt bad emotions when she was hurt or upset, not just with him but over all. (It's coming.) He wanted to keep her around, and have her learn from him. (So close.) There was just no denying it now; he knew that she was his true friend. (Sorry not what you were expecting? What did you really think it would be a love confession? HA!)

He took the glove in his left hand, feeling a sting as she dropped her hand away. Without a second thought, he pulled the claw back over his right hand, covering the mark, her mark. She'd marked him like no one else had. Every stab every hit every piercing he'd ever been given was barely a scratch on a normal person, but this would never heal, this was her mark.

And by showing that it would never heal, he knew what was going on. This wasn't just some way to keep her in memory; this was a test of her power. Krueger healed the others with ease, right after coming back to life, or on spot, but he couldn't heal this even if he tried. He knew what that meant, she was becoming to powerful in the dream world, (and even though he'd come to terms about her being a friend,) that would have to stop.

-Anne woke that morning to Julie shaking her gently and whispering "Wake up, your mom is making breakfast." Julie herself had just woken up, she could tell by the sheepishness in her friend's voice. Fluttering her eye lids lightly, she was actually slightly frightened. That look on Krueger's face just before she'd left, something about it made her fear for her life.

It'd change from that sickening enjoying the pain smile, to something that was so corrupted she hoped it never came to her. It was like anger and disappointment, but not for her it seemed, just in general. Something in his eyes, like he was upset while at the same time ready and willing to snap her neck. There was a small gleam of distortion, within him; it was the source of the uneasy feeling being sent to Anne.

The brunette murderess followed her best friend into the kitchen still pondering what was going on. It was like with that single connection everything became clear to Freddy. The puzzle he'd been piecing together assembled itself and the image became clear before his eyes. Now Anne had to figure out the impression for herself. Why couldn't she read him, like she had Rick and the others?

Why had he seemed so aggravated, when seconds ago he wanted her to watch him and was doing a small (VirgoWill) kill together. What had it been that he figured out when she gave him that forever mark? ~realization~ she was able to injure him, a permanent injury no one else could give him. Upon this discovery, Anne knew she was soon going to have to fight for her life.


	25. Chapter 25 plan in action

Anne blinked a few times, rubbing the last of the sleepy sand from her eyes. With intentions clear on what she had to do, she launched faze one into action: Getting Krueger the Fuck out of her mind. She began plaguing her mind with random thoughts, anything to keep her mentality away from her true disposition. Than she turned back to Julie and with a dazzling smile stated. "Breakfast sounds great I'm starving. But I'm going to take a shower first."

Her mind kept clear, and the deepest pits of her intellect, kept hidden the vast plot she already began forming. Julie gave a simple understanding nod and watched as her friend raced up her stair case and into the hall closet on the second floor. With a clean white towel in hand, the Brunette made her way to her room, singing gentle song lyrics in the obvious state of mind.

She turned the facet on a raging hot and tore down her red and green night clothes, than placed the towel on the side counter beside across from the shower and taking off ALL jewelry, including her Krueger necklace, honestly a shower was the only time she'd take it off. Something in her hesitated as she dropped the necklace onto the towel, and she had to fight her own arm not to guide it back to her neck.

As soon as the little piece of glass no longer had contact with her skin, her will returned, but something made it hard to think. Krueger that fucker, he was in her mind, and without the necklace she had this emptiness inside her. If this was ever going to work, it would take a lot of thought, and planning. With Freddy no longer laying waste in her head, she could think what ever the hell she wanted.

A few moments of thinking soon turned into 20 minutes of nothing under the pulse of the boiling water. She slammed her fist into the tile of the shower and cussed under her breath. "Dammit." Her thinking was slowed and she was unsure of how much longer she could just stand here before Julie and her mother came up to see what was taking so long.

Now it was time to put part two of her plan into action: Keeping that sick son of a bitch out of her mind. She picked up the towel pretending to forget about the necklace that rested on it, and pretended not to see it fall to the ground and land of the ground before bouncing back and landing under the counter. 'Perfect' without a look back she gathered her things and walked back to her room, with the towel wrapped around her.

She dressed quickly upon returning to her room, a pair of dark blue skinny's and a white tank top, covered by a deep blue jacket. Anne wrapped her dripping hair in the towel and looked around the room for her necklace. After a few seconds of 'searching' through her clothes from last night, she moved over to the dresser, tipping over the piece of glass and looking behind it. After which she moved away 'Forgetting' to move it back up. Looks like her can't watch her anymore.

Just in case he could still see her, she put on a worried look and rushed from the room. Only to return back downstairs and join her best friend who was already digging in. Laid before Anne was a full buffet, scrambled eggs and blueberry pancakes, a stick of soft unsalted butter, fresh orange juice, black forest bacon and cinnamon French toast, and on the side closet to the end Anne would sit was a bottle of hot sauce just for her.

Than she did the unbelievable, she smiled. A real unforced smile full of happiness and love for her family and friends. She slowly pulled out the wooden dining chair and sat next to her best friend. Wrapping her left hand around the hot sauce before she even had food on her plate. The bottle itself was half empty, from previous use of only her. "Are you sure that's enough Hot sauce Anne?" Julie joked looking at the half empty bottle.

The brunette rolled her eyes and with a giggle nodded her head, that started stacking whatever she could on her plate. Honestly she couldn't even remember the last time she had a real sit down warm meal. All of that was about to change, all those past memories of happiness, shopping with Julie, eating with her parents, cramming for a test last minute at midnight.

Everything before Krueger came into her life, before the reflecting metal knives, before the forever burned skin, or the memorable red and green sweater, before the perfectly place brown fedora, or the vibrant blue eyes; stained with anguish and bloodlust. Before the exhilarating smile he had stitched to his face, or the butterflies Anne got when their skin ever so gently touched.

With a sudden stop on her thoughts, Anne pushed it from her mind, if she thought about it, this would only be even more difficult to do. She cleared her mind, and started on the pile of food on her plate, she'd pushed it around a few times, but never actually ate anything, she'd been too lost in thought. And if like clock work, her mind started to drift again, but not directly to Krueger, her life after.

How would she forget all that she'd done, could she really carry on life with all these secrets embroidered into her memory. What would the police think, if the murders just stopped? Would Freddy really stay dead, he's come back so many times, for revenge and just for the hell of it. What would make her attempt so special, murdered by the one person who in so long, fell in love with him, if anything it gave him a reason for one last comeback murder.

Finally what about Angela, how could she forget anything with Angela around? The one person Krueger didn't finish off, the one person who could possibly spill everything Anne worked so hard to cover up. Would she be a constant reminder to Anne about the awful man her heart craved for, or a trophy of Krueger's failed attempt at a murder.

Cut off by the playful ringing of her best friends ring tone, Anne's thoughts stopped. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and happy, the completely opposite of Anne's rage filled sinful mood. "Oh not again!" Julie paused to listen to the voice on the other end, who to Anne sounded concerned. "No it's no problem." With those final words she hung up the phone, and stood from her chair.

"Guys I'm sorry, but Frosty isn't eating again, and I have to go make sure she is alright." she clarified as Anne and her mother looked at her with concern. Anne nodded to show she understood, she'd be getting out of this house soon too. "I'll only be a half an hour or so." She insisted as she pulled her brown boots over top of the pajama pants she was still wearing.

Anne stood up as well, and with a smile wrapped a single arm around her friend. "I'm going to visit Angela, why don't you meet me at the hospital?" As soon as the words left Anne's mouth, Julie couldn't agree fast enough. Angela deserved to know that Anne was going to stop the bastard, that nearly killed her.

_I give you all permission to hate me for the short chapter, and for being a fucking week late. I've been so busy, so many school projects, and homecoming was last weekend, god I had to fight __not__ to go. Honestly I hate homecoming, sorry to all people that love it. So instead of going back to my schools smelly gym and dancing in a fluffy pink dress my parents wanted me to wear, I went to an ice-cream shop with my sister and her daughter, and while we waited for our food, we blasted the radio in my dads truck, and when cars went by we danced like drunken barmaids in the front of the parking lot so everyone going to homecoming could see my awesome moves._

_Anyway, this story is rearing to an end and I can only see about 2-3 more chapters, maybe 4, but fear not, I'm already working on a one shot story while I attempt to think about another chapter story, so if you like the stuff I write, well than I think something is wrong with you… Ha-ha, but I figure that I just love writing for N.O.E.S. whether it's a romance or just a brutal murder. By the way, I went to a Halloween party yesterday night and guess what I was… FREDDY KRUEGER MOTHER F*CKERS. Ha-ha I'm also doing a trick-or-treat on the track for my school to help little kids, and I get to wear it again, not to mention I get to take my niece trick-or-treating, so that's two more times I get to wear it! Hah Krueger is back in Ohio! Just not Springwood… he's in Amish Country._


	26. Chapter 26 You're Next, Anne

Anne signed in at the nurse's station and moved to the room a little down the hall; Angela had been moved from the intensive care unit and to a regular monitoring room. She'd still be wrapped in bandages, but the tubes were gone, and she now sat up in bed, her eyes cradling the words in a book, which rested in her blanket covered lap. Her head was no longer wrapped in long white gauze, and the stitches on the right side of her head were visible.

Her arms were wrapped tightly and Anne bet her stomach and chest was covered in black stitches just as well as her head. She put her hand up to knock on the door to alert Angela she was there, but before she made a noise, Angela spoke. "Hello Anne." her voice was calm, but it still startled Anne, the bandaged bedridden teenager hadn't lifted her head, to see Anne, and she called her out.

"How did you know it wa-" She was cut off

"I died, Anne. When they brought me in, and I was in surgery, I was gone." Angela seemed shaky, but she wanted nothing more than to contain it. If anything Angela always wanted to prove she was the bravest person ever. Anne could see in her eyes this was too much for her, no one could survive this kind of thing, and come out still standing.

"For two minutes Anne, they brought me back." Finally a few tears fled from Angela's eyes, she slammed her book shut, and as hard as she could threw it across the room in complete anger. "That son of a bitch killed me." She brought her knees closer to her chest, and hugged them securely. Anne closed the door to the room, so the nurses wouldn't hear.

Than she made her way over to the bed, kneeling before Angela, and with a solemn face, put her arms around her. "Did you tell you're dad?" The brunette whispered quietly, as her new friend sobbed. Angela lived with her dad, after her mom split when she was 3. Her dad loved her a lot, but he was so busy with work to keep things going, he didn't come to visit often.

Angela was broken, she was scared and upset, lonely and full of a lot of rage, her words had no meaning, and they still stung like hell. "That bastard wouldn't care; he still hasn't come to visit me." Anne's arms dropped instantly and she gave Angela the worst of all disappointed looks.

"Angela, never say that again. I've met your dad one time before, and he was the nicest man I've ever met." She had that bit of sting in her voice, a warning venom. Angela didn't respond, she tightened her lips and blockaded her eyes closed, cutting off the outside world. "I couldn't do it to him; I couldn't tell him I died, Anne." Several gasps for breath separated Angela's words.

With a nod of her head, Anne stood and moved to the window, glancing out to the world. Over the tops of small buildings, you could see the brush of the tree's haunting her. They were quiet for several moments, the gasps and crying had vanished, and the slow steady breathing was all that could be heard. The tree's seemed to haunt them both, and Anne wanted to close the blinds, get them out of her view, but no matter what, where ever she turned, what ever she did, when ever she closed her fucking eyes, everything was painting red and green.

Freddy dictated this town with an unimaginable fear, and no one even knew. The peasants carried on their days, pretending to be alright, while dictator Krueger waited patiently to uproot another life. Anne mentally controlled herself not to slam her fist into the window, in a desperate useless attempt to shatter the glass, and show just how pissed she was.

"Anne." A whisper carried across the room, pushing through the crowd of silence and parting a path. Without word Anne turned slightly, bringing Angela into her side view. "I lied to you." Anne fully turned this time feeling a certain uneasiness she wanted to shed like a snake skin.

"Anne, when I close my eyes, the memory of that night, it replays in my mind, and when I open my eyes…" She stopped herself, the tears about to flood again. Creating a net of hazard around Anne, making her think Angela possibly remembered. "I see him, when I close my eyes, but when I open them, everything is gone, Anne." Anne was getting ready to cry herself, as she watched her friend choke out the words. Something was very wrong with Angela, more than usual.

"Why do you keep saying my name like that?"

"A- an-an-and." Her mouth was open, but she seemed to have trouble getting the words to flow, scaring the shit out of Anne. "All I can remember from that night, Anne, is that-" She stopped again and turned to look Anne directly in the eyes, fear filling her pupils, ready to over flow. "Anne I fear you, because he knew you, he spoke of you."

She froze instantly, her blood went cold as ice, and her heart stopped dead in its tracks, taking all breath away. For moments, solid tense air covered them like fog, in the pure agony of silence. "They're just dreams Angela, I saved you, you're jus-" She was cut off by the harsh voice.

"NO! THEY'RE NOT JUST DREAMS, ANNE." She froze when the words left her mouth, Angela was a kind, and quiet, well mannered girl who'd never raised her voice in her life. Anne took in a deep breath; seeing this conversation not ending well, she wouldn't reveal her enigma to someone she nearly got killed. "What are you saying, Angela."

The hospitalized teenager closed her eyes and looked away in shame, "If he spoke of you, than he knows more of you than he did of me." She hesitated for a moment, feeling even more ashamed of her words. "I'm know for a fact that you saved me, but I don't know if you're my cause-"

"How could you think I'd do this too you Angela!" She didn't give a chance to finish before spewing in rage.

"Or if you're next." Angela finished without giving a thought to Anne's outburst. There was another pause, as they both collected their thoughts, "What did he say about me?" Her voice had a rushed tone to it, and she leaned in closer kneeling in with a whisper. Angela closed her eyes, trying to replay the dream, trying to replay the incident.

Her hair stood up on end, as she thought about it, Anne knew that look on her friends face, she was looking at Krueger now. Angela reached her hand out, like she was touching his face. Anne wondered what would be pulling her in like this, "The burns?" She whispered to herself, forgetting Angela was in the room. Her eyes opened quickly, and her mouth was ajar.

"You've seen him?" her voice shook with fear, as she began to hug her knees again. "Angela I really could be next, what did he say?" Anne was frantic now, she leaned in closer, looming over the bed and making Angela uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, lingering on the silence for a second. She looked up and Anne for a moment, ready to speak, just as she did, her door swung open, and Julie greeted them with an unknowing smile.


	27. Late Update Notice

I'm so sorry but I've got really bad writers block. I'm half way through the chapter, just give me like a few more days I'm really Sorry. I'm trying but things have been busy. And I'm FREAKING OUT cause my PSAT scores should be coming soon. ANYWAY just gimme till like Tuesday or some shit. I'm trying really hard I swear.


	28. Chapter 27 Pay checks and new hatred

"Hello Friends." Julie's voice leaked with a vibrant happiness that was the furthest thing from contagious. Something about the way she said 'Friends' tore up inside Anne, than it came sweeping back to her. Angela and Julie were never good friends, and to have her here and see Angela so broken probably gave uneasiness to Julie.

All the insults and names directed at Angela that the spewed from the blonde's mouth once before, all the invectives bounced around behind her back, they were replaying in Julie's mind right now. Angela said no more, and she didn't smile upon seeing the 'spoiled rich' material girl standing at her hospital room door. A plain in view admonished was seen right through Angela's eyes, right toward her new visitor.

Never so much in all her life did Anne want to slap Julie so much as she did now. She shouldn't have told her to come, she should have told her to meet somewhere else. That stupid smoke and mirrors smile still conquered her face as she stared in the door frame, looking at the other 2 girls, oblivious to the intensity of the conversation they were just having.

One hand still rested on the doorknob to the room, the other grazed behind her back, most likely the source of her incantational leer. Anne stood straight up, backing away from Angela who was probably bouncing around in her mind, if she'd rather just have Anne in the room, a friend becoming closer to her, or Julie as well, incase her deep suspicions about Anne were true.

"Anne I stopped by your house cause I forgot my jacket, and your mom wanted me to give you this." She exposed her hand, and handed Anne a white envelope. She stretched out her hand, and took the envelope, her eyes grazing the from address. Lacy Charms, New York. Her eyes widened with a feeling of complete anticipation. She masked the emotion and eyed the door.

She ran her tongue over her teeth and pieced her next sentence together easily. "Excuse for a moment." her quiet voice begged to remain emotionless, as she strolled across the grounds, and left to go outside. The other two girls watched after her, as her hand ripped through the top of the envelope before she was even outside the room. They asked no questions, and made no attempt to see what was so special about the letter.

Anne didn't mind the paper cut she nearly got in the desperate hasty attempt to tear open the flap of the letter. And when she finally got it open, a letter on neat printed paper fell into her hand. Her eyes grazed the print with small twinkles forming over each word.

'_Dear Anne,_

_I'm proud to announce that I gladly allowed your picture on our website, and within a few hours it was bought through our auction page, for over 500 dollars. The buyer called me when her picture arrived and noted the scenery was a familiar. Her name was Lisa she was a middle age woman who grew up in Springwood. It's where she met her husband Jesse, and spent the first 4 years of her marriage. I was surprised by the irony of the situation, and by the price. The auction started at 100 dollars and she instantly bid 500. The check for your photograph is in the envelope, and I would love to have you send in more, Lisa said she'd gladly buy more from you, as long as they are of Springwood. She also requested that I ask about an old house on Elm Street. A 2 story house with a Red front Door? It's where her husband lived, the last she heard of it, it was an abandoned old house haunting passer-by's. _

_Lacy._

_Jesse, she knew that name, and Lisa as well, the house, facing Krueger. All of it, she watched it, she'd read about it, she was living it. She pulled the check out of the envelope, and her jaw dropped when she saw the check was for exactly 500 dollars. One simple photograph had just given her 500 dollars. She rubbed her eye and blinked a few times, thinking maybe she had something in her eye. No the check still said 500 dollars._

_- Anne was interrupted by a corrupt yelling, sounding and ringing in her ears, "You are unbelievable, do you even hear yourself?" She could tell who it was, but she was about to find out. She threw open the hospital room door, but the two girls didn't bother to acknowledge her entrance, and that pissed her the hell off._

"_I can defiantly here myself, maybe you can't let me repeat myself. 'She feels bad for you, Anne doesn't really care." Julie's shout caught Anne off guard. What the hell was going on, she left for two minutes, and this is what it came to. Especially the conversation, of all the words spoken, and fights to be had, it was over Anne?_

_She didn't interject, she wanted to know the bulk of the conversation. "You know what Julie, I feel bad for her. However long she put up with you is a miracle." Anne was taken back, everyone in the school knew that Angela got pissed there was no guard against her insults, and she was just getting warmed up. "She doesn't have to put up with me, she's my best friend." The usually perky blonde shot back._

_Angela let out a fake laugh and rolled her eyes, "Only for however long you wave that money around." Angela let out her icy breath, releasing the chill and coldness of the insult. Julie was sensitive when it came to her funding, everyone knew she was probably the richest girl in the school, she flaunted it often, but it turned her bright red with anger, when she was accused of buying people._

"_I work hard as hell for my money, and that's that." her voice turned to a high pitched squeal, like it always did when someone dared insult her money. Even Anne rolled her eyes, Julie has never really had to work for anything, she only kept her job for the looks on college applications, for when her parents couldn't buy her in. Another fake laugh from Angela, and Anne had to contain hers._

_Wait, was Anne actually siding with Angela instead of Julie? Her best friend for over a decade? This wasn't her fault, this was Freddy's he'd twisted her insides, now she'd rather be friends with Angela, she'd throw her life away in 2 seconds if it meant protecting her, but not Julie, she could burn with her happy life and loads of cash._

"_The only thing you work hard for is the boys that follow your green trail, and the your double padded pushup bra." Her voice dripped with fury and hatred, dipping deep into Julie's past, of hidden insecurity which eventually led to a long period of wanton for Julie. There was a time in her life, when Julie was called a slut and a whore by every passerby in the hall, Anne was her only support._

"_Face it Julie you are an attention WHORE." She put so much feeling into that word, it became instantly undeniably. Anne lost all hope in Julie, the best friend since second grade was now just another problem in her way. Not matter what happened with Angela or Krueger, her decision for Julie was set, she could no longer have her in the way. She wouldn't have to kill her, she'd just have to let her go._

_Her face switched to the blond at that moment, she opened her mouth to speak unknowing it'd be the biggest mistake to make while Anne was around. "You're unbelievable jealous Angela, get over it. I gave my body to who I wanted, you don't have that choice." The insult itself was colder than hoar frost, but the meaning behind it was the titanic sinking iceberg. _

_When Angela was 14 years old she was raped, and luckily got away clean. No disease, no pregnancy, the only memory were slowly fading images of the man they never caught. It was the icing on the piss off Anne cake, and the reminder was enough to send Angela to tears. Without a second thought, Anne stepped away from the door frame, with the intentions on running to Angela, but a pit stop was in order._

_She grabbed roughly to Julie's shoulder, spinning her around with an uneasy and uncontrollable force and anger. With a smug smile of her face, Julie didn't see it coming. The open hand of her supposed best friend, smacking her across the face. Anne was stronger than she appeared, and the blond went stumbling backwards. A red mark surely to be left. Before a word could be uttered Anne ran, with open arms, to her best friend, Angela. While a surprised and hurting Julie clutched her cheek and looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened._


	29. Chapter 28 The end is coming soon

"Julie you'd better go." Anne demanded, trying to stay calm as she held a sobbing Angela in her arms, Julie had stumbled backwards and was holding her cheek, she hadn't really processed what happened, it started with her one upping Angela in a bitch fight, next thing she knew, Anne was comforting Angela, she'd tumbled back into a chair, and her cheek hurt like fucking hell.

She hesitated for several seconds, than rushed out the door, her bright red cheek being held by her delicate manicured hand. Angela slowed her sobs trying to control her breathing as she wiped one of the tears from her face. "Thank you Anne." No response, she just closed her eyes and tried to hold back her own tears. Finally some success came her way.

She let go of Angela and returned to the window, waiting for her friend to calm down a little more. Stark silence as fluffy and thick as miring dressed them, this time it was slightly comforting as Anne tried to get her thoughts together. "I'll see you soon Anne." Angela muttered out through the warming quiet. Anne turned slightly to the other girl. Her head was down eyes slammed shut as she tried to piece it together.

"It's what he said, He'll see you soon." She hesitated before looking back up at the brunette, "I don't know if I should fear you, or fear for you." she pleaded with her eyes to keep her safe, and give her an answer. Anne's breathing slowed, she was putting the pieces together so slowly in her head. Dammit how good at tracking her was he. If he was excepting her to come, what else did he know? What does he know now?

She turned away again, her entire body shaking and shivering. She was actually starting to feel the fear that all his victims felt. He watched her, tracked her, knew her every action and thought before they happened, And she loved him? Was it that about him she loved, that he knew her so well and watched after her so carefully. Before it seemed so loving, now it seemed so frightening.

When Anne didn't say anything, Angela knew what damage she'd caused. "I won't let that son of a bitch touch me." She hissed out with all the rage in the world supporting her statement. With it Angela believed her every syllable, she felt relief on Anne's part, not so much on her own. "Do you think He'll come after me, when I'm free to go?"

Anne turned back, giving her thee most pissed and possibly mentally unstable look she'd ever let cross her face before. "If it the last thing I do, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you." she was still harboring anger from her scrap with Julie. Angela didn't say anything, she didn't want to get to deep into this anymore. "I have to go." She whispered and made her way to the door.

"Good luck." the hospitalized girl whispered in such a tone, it sounded almost as though she knew what she was talking about. Anne paused for a second, nodded her head, and with no questions, disappeared out the door. Not giving herself to even think about it. She had a lot of work to do before tonight, only 10 hours to prepare to kill the love of her life.

She didn't even really remember why she was killing him, was it because she'd had enough of his murders and twisted fanatic antics? Or was it because that maybe she'd jumped to conclusions and was trying to save her own life. Her mind was barely straight from absence of Krueger invading her mind like the knife she was driving into his back.

(Sorry for Skipping ahead like this)

-Night fall came quickly, she'd prepared as best she could and in the only way she knew how. Armed with knives of every kind. A Boot knife strapped to her ankle, a stockman knife going up the length of her right hand, beside that on the same arm was a switch blade. On her left arm, was a silver survival knife, and a Spyderco Centofante with a smooth black handle.

Re-dressed, long skinny jeans easy to move in, and cover the knife at her ankle, Tennis shoes in case of running, the only long sleeved sweater she happened to own, it covered the knives, making them appear non existent, and left no extra fabric to get in her way. She pulled her hair back into a full wavy pony tail, so her hair wouldn't get in her face. And made sure to take out any jewelry she was wearing.

She truly was a vision of pure anger in human form, she was wrath, a very deadly sin. And hopefully Krueger would be the victim and not her. Although she knew the bitter truth, He'd come back, and he'd most likely kill her as soon as he did. Fuck what she felt, he didn't give a shit how she felt about him, or how hard this was for her, revenge was his specialty.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, trying to go back to when she was happily beside him in the boiler room, when she was smiling in his direction after a kill, when she was in his arms cause he was fucking with her mind, when his hand was lifting her chin so she would look him in the eyes, when his lips were slowly moving toward hers, and neither were moving away.

She shook the thoughts from her mind, she'd go in kill him and when he came back she'd happily die at his hands, but for now, this little town needed a break from the murders, and Angela need protecting. Her only option was to kill him tonight, because if she didn't it would never stop, Freddy would be revealed and Springwood would be abandoned.

In a way she was protecting him, if he was discovered this town wouldn't be anything less than nuked. Without her there, someone would wake up, someone would spread the word, and that would be the end of him. This was out of care and devotion for serving him. Even though he wouldn't see it that way, this was a love knife. For his own good and hers.

She'd take a small keep sake of course, one of his dream demons keeping him in existence. The three that came to him the night of the burning, (Freddy's Nightmares) One settled In his mind, another in his body, and the last, the one Anne would keep safe until he returned, the dormant dream demon for so long that was finally awakening, the little bastard that resided in his heart.

She cut out his whole damn heart, and bring it back with her, she'd watch every single day for a heart beat, and make sure nothing ever got in. The demon would despise her, while her heart still longed for him. It was her only solution, to torture herself everyday for his own sake. The sad part is, after all this, on the day he'd come back, she'd still love him.

Her final request before her death, if he permitted it, would be one final kiss. She'd tell him, that she loved him, and be content on being the first victim upon his coming back. Never giving it a second though as she asked for him to keep her heart safe. No questions as the knives came over her, and giving to her what he gave him. That is assuming she was successful tonight.

_I am thee biggest bitch in the world for making you wait so long, I give you all permission to hate me, and I'm really trying I am, and I only see a few more chapters, so I'm trying to get them on track. I really want to finish strong, I'm thinking of another Freddy story, but it's only be a one or two shot, I'm almost finished with it that's why I'm so delayed, if you want a summary of what it's about read on if not, proceed to comment on how horrible at updating I am… Than tell me it's ok cause it's a great chapter?_

_So a young girl, (older than Anne)like 21 or so, she's been in a comma of 6 months, Krueger keeps her as a pet, literally, she lives in an old circus cage and he takes care of her, and they are both in love (I hate using that word pertaining to Freddy) they both know it and know it about the other, but it's such an awkward process, that they just play this little game of making the other cave in. _

_So I'm still working on it, I wanna finish this story before I post anything, but School and all that fantastic shit that we all love so very much, it's keeping me busy, I'm so proud I made merit roll and perfect attendance, If I keep the perfect attendance, I get exempt from one of my tests at the end of the year! And I need all the help I can get, see I'm perusing my love of writing and have set my sights on the creative writing course at NYU. (I'm a way better writer when I'm not being forced by Freddy to make him seem still so Bad Ass) hell maybe I'll pick up on art some more, I've started drawing and it's going well. But I have to get my grades up if I want to get in. So… Yeah, sorry for taking so long. _


	30. Chapter 29 face off

Anne grabbed the bottle of fake caffeine pills, and rattled them around, one left, fear billowing through her like a volcanic eruption. Tears threatened her vision as she recounted the knives she had stocked up, none of them compared in size to Freddy's glove, or the threat, but she hoped the element of surprise would make up for it. That is, if she wasn't an emotional wreck when she finally met up with him.

What would she do if this didn't go well? Krueger was stronger, smarter, he knew more about the dream world than she could ever imagine. He was an opponent who could easily kill her without giving a shit, and she was a teenager in love with her Enemy. Nothing more than some kid caught up in the same shit the devil has nightmares about.

So why in thee hell did she love him? Why did she want to look into his crystal blue eyes and never look away. Why did she was to stay in his arms and be in his comfort forever? Why did she want to kiss him and never break apart? Why did she want to be with him till the end of her days. The answer it's self was very simple, despite the fact it made little sense.

When everyone else saw him, they saw the eyes of a killer, peering out for his next victim. Anne saw the gentle depths of shinning oceans. When they thought of being in his arms, they imagined being crushed under his impossible strength. Anne thought of being protected with the safety of his best intentions. When they looked upon those lips, they heard the cruel whispers of the final words they'd hear, and feel the icy breath down their neck, as he prepared to slay. Anne heard the words of indirect praise and appreciation, and felt the cool chills as he stood beside her, not minding personal space.

When they took notice of this man, they took notice of the murderous chill and malice smile, followed by the evil cackle and shining knives sealing their fate. Anne took notice of the charming pull and confusing yet captivating grin, just before the prideful laugh, and silver lining utensils outlining his entire life in four single blades and a crude piece of leather.

She bothered to stick around and see deeper into his soul, she didn't run and hide or scream and beg for mercy. She knew more about him than any victim, than his mother or wife, more than his daughter. She knew his every detail, his every kill, every mistake. Everything that made him tick and more, Whatever it was about Krueger, Anne learned it and cherished it in a golden box.

A laugh found it's way out as she remembered begging Krueger to just slay her like any other victim. So why was it different now, why did she have to live, and him to die? Everything she'd ever thought about him had been wrong, everything she ever wanted to say about him was coming into form in her mind. All she wanted was to go back before her 18th birthday, and before Krueger, happily living out her days as a normal high school student.

She pushed the final pill into her mouth, here goes nothing. She didn't know how long it was that she stood beside her window, staring across the street to every house. Each one held a different story, and a different victim that Anne knew about all too well.

_Her mind hazed_

The squeal of tires below her sent her through a bit of shock, she could see who it was through the darkness if night but they drove off with the sound of yelling, and tire skids left behind of Anne's front lawn

_Her vision blurred_

The pills were kicking in she could feel her body shut down, and her legs and arms began to feel a thousand pounds heavier than before. Her world began to spin, and her eye lids dropped slightly, but her smile only widened. Time to go to sleep.

_She couldn't walk straight_

She wobbled to her bed and laid down gently, trying not to cut herself with the knives strapped around her arms and ankle. She'd only have a little bit of time to do this, if she could at all. If Anne couldn't kill him tonight, Angela would be the next victim.

-The boil room was filled with the steam from the leaky pipes, the chains dangling from the ceiling were rattling lightly. The lights were dimmed more than usual, and every little movement made a creaking sound. It was as if the air itself was making noise, little scraps and screeches sending Anne ablaze with worry and paranoia, it didn't feel right.

She peeled her hand back a little, than leaned down and reached into her boot, pulling the boot knife out just in case. "Krueger!" She called through the boiler room, her shouts echoed and rang off the fog, if that be possible. She turned around calling in every direction, looking around for any sight of him, was he already on another kill?

She turned around again, and drew back instantly, he was 2 inches from her, glaring with coldness emanating from those deep bottomless pits he called eyes. Other than that his face remained expressionless. Anne stood frozen in shock by how fast he was, and how scared she instantly was. Tears threatened her plan, about to give her away, she tightened her grip around the knife hidden by her sleeve.

Before action took place, Krueger wrapped his right hand around her left waist and pulled her closer, she gasped in surprise as she found herself regrettably close to him. "You think I need that damn piece of glass to know what you're thinking?" Despite the fact his eyes looked pissed as hell, his voice remained calm, as his claw snaked around and pulled the boot knife from her hand.

Her breathing clammed immediately, She hesitated for a second before she choked the words out of her own through. "L-lets face it, you were going to k-kill me." he didn't speak, just watched, he led his arm to her sleeve, feeling out the other knives, and releasing the stockman knife from it's holder on her right arm. "It was only fair."

His head shot up immediately, and the hand that was wrapped around the switch blade fell back. He retreated it from the right side of her waist around her back and to his side, letting her free. "I don't play fair bitch." He snorted and raised the gloves above his head, directly pointed at her. Fear shinning in her eyes stronger than anything she'd ever felt.

Finally she knew what it was like to play the victim, she knew what the threat was like, and the flash before your eyes, everything she'd felt in the past few weeks with Krueger. Tears fell from her eyes, and she didn't try to fight, she didn't reach for another knife, she didn't try and dodge, she let her life reply in her mind, as she looked at her love staring back at her.

It seemed like hours past, but that was the effect Anne was feeling, only a couple seconds had gone by. She was going to miss so much, and she couldn't help but think about them, as the glove came toward her at what seemed like snails speed. She was going to miss her parents, and waking up to the sun of her face, she was going to miss Angela, she was going to miss Freddy. He would've come back, she won't.

At that moment she knew she still had a fight in her, time stopped going at half a mile an hour and things were back in motion. She turned to the side, and reached for the switch blade. He had the stock man and boot knife, but hell he could have killed her any time before now, and here she stood aiming another knife at him. He had the thing Anne couldn't afford right now, hesitance and regret.

She slammed forward on the knife, thrusting as quick as she could at him. To bad he was faster, he was gone in a second and Anne lost her balance. She landed on her knees on the cold floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Her hands crinkled to fists as she imagined everyone's fate if she failed now. She closed her eyes and worked her mind with fury.

'Come on dammit it, take me to Krueger' Everything around her swirled and she felt the presence of him return. She opened her eyes and saw the scenery around had changed, and Krueger was glaring her, and whispering the words of death. "You bitch, I'll make sure they have no fucking clue who you are." he insisted as he took step toward her.

"I'll make sure you stay intact, so when you come back I can recognize you." Anne promised as she wielded her small knife, and Krueger presented his. "You may have learned something, but I know more than you will ever know." with the threat he launched himself at Anne, she stood petrified for a moment, realizing the truth behind his saying, but she wasn't giving up till his body lay dormant and his heart was in her hand.

She dove to the side last minute, both suffering a few slices on the arm, and kicking him in his chest. With a cry of pain she rolled on the ground, her knife sliding away from her. Her arms worked forward as she began crawling for it, Krueger was faster, and kicked the knife when it was a hair out of her reach. He flipped her over and before she had a chance to react stood over her and sliced her stomach.

Screams of pain filled the air, and Krueger intrigued and at the same time, the deepest pain in his chest he'd ever felt. "You can't win Anne." her name drizzled on his tongue as he tried not to sound disappointed, he wasn't going to lose this fight to her. "I'm going to miss you Krueger." her leg swung out and knocked into his, knocking him over.

He landed next to her with a thump, she rolled over and on her knees, re arming with the survival knife from her left arm. He growled like a wild beast and in returned to his feet before she had a moment to collect her thoughts. Her stomach was in searing pain, and blood was dripping like a fucking waterfall. She ignored it all and stood, widening her stance so she was stronger.

"I'm really going to miss you, and when you come back, I'll be waiting." She cried out, leaping at him with the knife aimed and ready for action. He caught her hand before it hit him, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly so she couldn't breath. He looked down at her, and really looked at her for the first time since she arrived. The fear and pain in her eyes, the tremble on her lip, the way her hair bounced and she threw back her head as she cried out in pain.

The knife dropped from her hand as she felt her body going numb from lack of oxygen, he could finish her off right than, but something about her in this position made his entire head spin. She knew he'd come back, did she intend on trying to kill him again? Or was it just now, would she be giving up the next time. That's when every realization he should have made before was now coming to him. He was killing the girl that he loved, and he couldn't let her survive.

_Yes he finally realizes he loves her and still wants to kill her, well not so much wants to as much as has to. Anyway, at least I'm on time. There is like one chapter left before the ending! Who do you think is going to win, I mean Anne has done no damage, and Krueger has sliced her stomach open. But Anne's know she loved him and is still trying to kill him, he's just now realized it, how will it effect his performance, beside me only one other person knows how it ends. (Don't give It away.) Please don't hate me for making Krueger realize he loves her. He's supposed to stay tough but come on, he had a freaking wife before! You saying he can never love again?_


	31. Chapter 30 Death to

_**He squeezed dropped her from his grip, but didn't give up, he'd kill her the right way, tear her to pieces beyond recognition. He'd make sure the last vision of her in his mind was a mangled mess worse than anyone he'd ever killed. If he had to live with the image of her as beautiful as she always was, he'd never be able to live with himself.**_

_**That is why she had to die, he couldn't have the weaknesses that came with love. He couldn't have devotion to anything that wasn't murder. Anne was his Devotion, he'd spent way to long keeping her around, she was half his fucking age for crying out loud. He always was a bit of a bastard, a sick twisted bastard, he murdered mostly innocent people for the hell of it, why not love a girl half his age.**_

_**She was one hell of a girl, smart and beautiful, she was a clever conniving woman who knew how to pick apart the difference from this world. Anne was something more than the rest of the bar bound bimbos her age. She was smarter, she was caring. Her mind safe whole, no matter how screwed up it may be, it was there and she used it.**_

_**He raised his glove in anger, he hated thinking like this, actually he loved it, and that's what he hated. She looked up, not afraid and that is what worried, she should be fearing for dear life. Instead she just looked pissed as hell. He hesitated, dammit he knew he was hesitating, and he couldn't stop himself. She smiled deviously, fuck what was she doing.**_

_**She reached up and pulled the glove down the rest of the way, he wanted to fight her, he wanted to rip his hand away and slap her across the face. How could she be smiling like this when her stomach was spilling blood. She leaned forward, getting right in his face, a serious face taking over the smile. He gritted his teeth but waited to see what she had planned.**_

_**He tried to lean back as she got closer, but he just couldn't resist it! What the fuck was wrong with him, was she learning to captivate in the dream world like he used on most of his victims, or was he just becoming weak? This was it, the moment of truth. Anne was a millimeter away from him, lips parted slightly, eyes fluttering closed, a vision of art work.**_

_**She had him for a moment as their lips pressed, and even though it felt great, he knew he had to stop. A jab to his heart, all the pain in the world welled up in his chest. A pain worse than the burning that killed him, a pain worse than killing his wife. He pulled back and groaned in pain, more like a yell, but he didn't label his weakening calls. **_

_**Anne had pulled back too, tears streaming down her face, as she pulled her hand back from the place above his heart. There it was, sticking out of his chest was a sleek silver knife, with a smooth black handle. He'd missed one, he counted incorrectly and left her one knife, the Spyderco. The tears glistened on her cheek, one by one they slipped away. **_

_**He wasn't supposed to feel pain, but the his chest was exploding with agony. Anne reached up, slowly and hesitantly, like he'd bite off her hand. Honestly he was just stunned, he knew it was a trap, but his defense was down, and this would be enough to put the dream demon down for the count. With her hesitant hand she ran her fingers gently across the burns on his face.**_

_**Her gentle tears turned into long watery streams and gasps for air. "I'm sorry, but I had to." She whispered again, laying her head on the right side of his chest. Forgetting that at any moment he could kill her too. He didn't move much, just breathed in, as he sat there, being supported by a cold furnace behind him, a knife in his heart, and another in his back.**_

"_**I love you." She whispered as her tears soaked into his sweater, they really were a sight for sore eyes. Why didn't he just kill her now, they'd both be non existent. It's very simple, he was fucked. He killed her what would he do when he came back? He hated loving her, almost as much as he hated not having her by his side. That is why he couldn't kill her.**_

_**She reached her hand over back to the knife, gripping it tightly. She'd keep her self promise, she'd keep his heart safe. With a tough tug, Anne ripped through his skin, across the top part of his chest, he grunted in pain, and moved to stop her, but his body was numb. He couldn't speak, or move, his words were the structures of thoughts in his head, unable to let them go.**_

_**Anne jerked the knife down, his blood staining the sweater, unable to do anything, he lay there watching as her tear filled eyes glazed over every drop of blood. Damn him for this outcome, he'd seen it coming, he'd seen her planning, and taking action. This was his own damn fault, he should've kept a better eye on her, he should've paid closer attention to the knives, he shouldn't have kissed her back, he shouldn't have loved her.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Freddy." her voice was so soft filled with fear and regret, boiling over and expressing in the deepest forms her love just in those three words. It soothed him and pissed him the hell off, why would he let himself feel this way. Where did it even begin, was it the night they kissed that very first time, or when he learned she no longer feared him. Was it from the very beginning, and that's what brought him to her.**_

"_**I'll wait for you to come back, everyday. When you do, I won't fight you." Another swift cut from the knife, and she leaned into his ear. He could feel the tear drops on his neck, and her cold shaky breath as she leaned in. "I promise." it was as if her breathing smoothed out, and she wasn't crying anymore. Her words were so swift and even.**_

_**He gritted his teeth trying to hold back the agony in his entire body. How could he be numb and feel so much pain at once? She looked away as she dug her hand around, gripping to the unused heart that hibernated in his chest. She shuttered when she grabbed it, and he coughed in pain, blood spill spilling forward.**_

_**This was by far the most grotesque, and horrifying thing she'd have to do. Her hand was red with blood and her sleeve was dripping and dark. Her face dripping with the coats of salty droplets that her eyes forced upon her. He gasped as his dormant heart was ripped from his heart, and yanked away. Anne's hand cradling it so carefully.**_

_**Her stomach still hissed with the deepest pain, and her arms were scratched from minor marks. His heart was in her hand as she leaned back away from him dropping the knife from her other hand. "I'll still love you, when you come back." she resorted to the shaky whisper again. The tears had stopped flowing but she was still red and puffy.**_

_**She knew he wouldn't say it back So she didn't wait. She stood up, and unsteadily began to back away. Like she expected, he didn't say anything to her, he just glared while withering away in pain. Her hand protectively clutching a deep piece of him. Within seconds she felt herself starting to wake, and if she woke the pain of her stomach would be in complete torment. **_

_**His eyes caught her for a moment, and she couldn't tell if he harbored anger or sadness. He parted his lips slightly, so he could say something. It was too late, she was awake the second he started to speak.**_

_**Happy thanksgiving! I know it's not Thanksgiving anymore but whatever. Ok now you can be pissed at me for killing Freddy but remember HE COMES BACK.! I got another chapter or two in me, so be prepared for his come back! I'm going to skip a few years though .But first she has to wake up and go to the hospital! So on… Well any thing you want to say to me? Please comment good or bad**_


	32. Chapter 31 It's been a while

Hello everyone, thank you if you're still reading this, I'm sorry I've taken so Long to update this story, I absolutely love writing for NOES but i don't know, it's just been busy lately. I'm trying to squeeze the last chapters out of my brain, but i just seem to be so tied up lately, that i'm not sure what to write, and i never have time. If you'll forgive me, than i present to you another Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

To describe the next morning, it was a cross between difficult and impossible. Of the five senses used to describe something, only one maybe two were useful. Try all you want, but describing the smell of her own blood was a challenge, how the wafting scent was like bricks rusty nails and mud. Of the sound of her screams, were earsplitting, as they pierced anyone within a mile of her home. The taste of her dry mouth, because she just couldn't generate saliva, and her tongue felt thick and tasted like stale bread and flour. Or the squishy feel of his heart in one hand, and the slippery feel of blood running down her arms, and abdomen.

What she could describe was the morning sun peaking in her window, and how disturbed she looked all covered in her own blood, and another mans. How scared she looked as she saw her reflection in the mirror. Or how broken and disturbed his heart looked as she held it in her hand, content on never letting go. However, what she couldn't describe and envision still existed.

Her excruciating pain from the blood pour of her wounds as she walked still remained. The feel of her red liquid shoes on the floor as she forced herself up and out of bed burned into her. The sound of a police siren on her front lawn rang and echoed, with or without her acknowledgement. The smell of warm coffee and the sound of a shattering coffee mug, which came from downstairs, were obvious and present.

She could hear stomping up the stairs, and knew it was her parents and police. Here she stood covered in blood and holding someone else's heart. She didn't have time to hesitate, she had to act quickly, and at most she had 10 seconds to dispose of this thing before her mother slammed in and screamed. Before the police saw her and figured out her entire ruse.

-It had been 3 years since that day, Anne Fillish was never figured out. She hid the heart in a jewelry box, and didn't say anything after that. The police drew conclusions that the murderer climbed in through the window and attempted to kill her while she slept, but wasn't able to finish the job. Anne was taken to the hospital and treated, and the only person she would speak to was Angela, who was released 3 days after Anne's arrival.

The police couldn't get anything from her, and Angela refused to say repeat anything of the conversations she had with Anne. Due to her silence and depression the Fillish parents suggested she go to counseling. She didn't argue, and a week later she was introduced to Dr. Abigail Seward. At first she was silent, and never said anything, but her parents didn't stop the counseling.

Dr. Abigail was actually able to get something out of Anne by rendering her actions when she said certain words. Anne was lost, and confused, scared for what was to come later in life. Other than that she really couldn't help her in any way, she could talk and reassure and comfort, but no words came from Anne Fillish.

Until exactly 3 years later from the day of his death, she looked at Abigail with these fearful eyes, and a trembling lip, and in a small and scared voice, asked, "Is love a weakness?" the whisper startled Abigail, but none the less she answered the best of her knowledge. "It depends on who you love." Her voice was confident, and her words were true, which seemed to worry Anne.

She didn't say anything about the subject after that, but from there she spoke. She told Abigail everything about almost anything, but never mentioned those nights in Springwood. She spoke of how lost and alone she felt, but never why, she spoke of her friends and her childhood. Anything that came to mind, they were like friends in a way, Anne brought her Christmas gifts and birthday gifts everyday for the next 4 years, and Abigail did the same.

They talked about her job as a photographer for Lacey Charms, and how rich the job made her, and how much she loved it. For hours they talked about Anne's first apartment and her first house, and pets she had. How she never dated, and she didn't really talk to anyone unless completely needed, and when Abigail asked why, the young brunette responded, "I haven't much to say to anyone, a few years ago everyone thought I was a murderer." That was the only time she mentioned the murders in Springwood, and they only interested Abigail more.

By the time Anne was 24, 6 years into her counseling, Abigail got her to speak more of the murders. How she was a suspect, and how she met her best friend because she was a victim. How she lost her other best friend because she didn't trust Anne. From there the conversations escalated about those nights, how she felt about the murders, how scared she felt, how dangerous the world was.

One day, a week before the end of her counseling, Abigail had grown wary of being around Anne, and one day she pointed to the little piece of glass around the younger's neck, and asked "Be honest with me Anne, What does the F on your necklace stand for." The little piece of glass Anne had carried with her for all those years, the only thing that could give her away, and it was finally noticed.

"It's for the only man I will ever love." She showed a slight confidence in her words and a bit of a shine in her eyes. Abigail became frightened and ended the session early, trying to piece together all that she'd learned from Anne. Trying to solve the big mystery behind this girl, how she hadn't spoken to almost everyone in three years, and when she finally spoke to an outsider, it was about Love.

And the glass necklace, how she said it stood for the man she loved. She didn't speak to anyone, because they accused her of murder, and when she did speak, it was of love. Silence, the murders, this man she loved, it was all connected in some way. Could it be that the man she loved was the murderer, but where would the silence come in. Everything was in her mind, but nothing pieced together.

7 days later, the morning of Anne's last day of counseling, she heard a thump as she awoke. It came again several seconds later, and another, in a rhythm, evenly spaced. She jolted up, toward the desk in her bedroom, and toward the sleek wood box, that she kept on the far edge. Slowly she peaked open the lid, and peered deep into the mostly hollow box, her heart nearly stopped.

- Abigail tried to remain calm when Anne walked into her office, but something about her expression left her breathless. Anne neither seemed happy nor scared, but she had a glitter in her eye, and a crinkle in her forehead and brow. It was as if she couldn't make up her mind about if she was happy for frightened. And something in the way she walked, and perched herself on the edge of her chair.

"Good morning, Doctor." Anne's voice was happy, but masked, as If she didn't want anyone to know.

"Hello Anne," She tried not to sound suspicious or scared.

"I fear this may be our last session." The brunette spoke in a low tone, in an attempt to sound unhappy to be leaving her. However, it was obvious to see through. "Your parents are stopping the counseling?" this cause a smirk from Anne, oh no, this wasn't her parents hand; she had to finish something she started 7 years ago.

She removed herself from the chair, and repositioned, regaining comfort, and pretending not to notice as her doctor flinched. "No, there is a promise I made to someone I must keep, some I love very much."

Abigail hesitated to respond, but looked Anne straight in the eye. "Anne, I can help you." She had no clue what she was talking about, but it was the best thing she could say. In return the younger laughed, but only for a few seconds, and she wore this grin, that was both happy and malicious, like she was waiting for something bad to happen and knowing when it was going to come.

"No you can't." Anne interjected before her shrink had a chance to go any further, "Even if you could I don't want the help. I made a promise, something I have to honor. I love him." She whispered out in a bit of a wary tone. "I had a dream doctor." She only partly lied,

"About the man I love, he's upset with me. He wants to kill me, and I intend to let him."

"You can fight him Anne." Abigail said.

"I don't want to, I promised him that when he came back I wouldn't fight him, I promised him on the night that I killed him." From here Abigail didn't know if they were still talking about a dream, but she was confused, and scared, and felt unsafe. She pressed on however. "You can forget him, and live in society, with everyone else, pretend this man never came into your life."

Anne jumped from her chair in an angry manner. "Live in society with them? I don't want to be around them. They all deserve the same, death! Every single one of them." She tried to calm herself when she saw how much she had worried Dr. Abigail. "Beside," Anne hugged herself comfortingly, "I can never pretend this man came into my life, all the horrible things he did to me, made me do."

"So why do you love him?" the doctor whispered, not wanting to upset Anne, "You wouldn't understand, there is something about him, he captivated me." She sat back down, facing the doctor, fear creeping up in the elder. All was quiet for a few moments, neither sure what to say next, until Anne started pouring out her story, in very limited detail.

She didn't want her to know anything; Abigail still listened as if her life depended on it. "He came to me one day, demanding my help, with these awful tasks, he forced me to do them, he was stronger, and threatened people I loved. Before long, I knew he was my friend, he protected me, and listened when I spoke, he taught me lessons my parents could never teach. I fell in love with him, and he used it against me, people started calling me a murderer, and they didn't even know of him. He was on my side; he cared about me, even if he didn't love me. He was still a terrible man, no matter how I felt about him, and I needed to stop him."

She hesitated as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, but continued on regardless. "I got rid of him, and promised him, that when he came back I wouldn't fight." By the time she finished she was in tears, and Abigail was frozen in terror and thought. All this time, this is who Anne was; this has been the harmless seeming girl in her office once a week for seven years?

She begged Anne not to go, told her she could help, and told her how scared she was for her. Nevertheless Anne walked out of the office that day, with no intensions of coming back. She persuading Abigail that when someone came to question her, she may tell them anything and everything Anne had released in that office, that she didn't need confidentiality anymore.

That day, since it would be her last, Anne lived like no other. She visited Lewis, and laid a flower on his grave. She visited Angela, and told her she'd be leaving, and couldn't tell her much, but she'd miss her. She took out her last roll of film, and took a picture of everything around her, taking in every bit of scenery, and long breaths of air. She felt like this was suicide, allowing for someone to kill her, but when she closed her eyes, and laid her head on the pillow, she knew exactly what it was. Love, a beautiful and unrequited love.

* * *

Sorry again for taking like 6 or 7 months to update, if anyone is still reading this, I have one maybe two more chapters, but with everything that's going on, i have no clue how long it's going to take.


End file.
